Past, Now & Forever
by TanpaNama52
Summary: Memiliki tunangan yang cantik. Harta berlimpah. Wajah rupawan bagai pangeran di negeri-negeri dongeng. Hidup dalam kemewahan. Hanya tinggal menjetikkan jari maka semua akan terpenuhi.Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana jika ia bertemu kembali dengan sosok sahabat dengan seorang anak dalam gendongannya? "Naruto? Siapa dia?" - Sasuke. SasuNaru fiction. Boys Love. Shonen -Ai.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Memiliki tunangan yang cantik. Harta berlimpah. Wajah rupawan bagai pangeran di negeri-negeri dongeng. Digilai banyak wanita. Hidup dalam kemewahan. Hanya tinggal menjetikkan jari maka semua akan terpenuhi. Setidaknya itulah gambaran kecil tentang kehidupan sempurna milik putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemilik segala kesempurnaan yang membuat banyak orang iri.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

Wanita berambut pink yang dijuluki—_The Princess—_oleh banyak pria dan wanita di kampus itu berlari mengejar pria berambut raven membuatnya menjadi sedikit perhatian di area kampus yang sedang ramai.

Pria itu menghentikan langkah kemudian berbalik menatap datar sang wanita. "Sudah kubilang berhenti mengikutiku? Apa kau tidak punya telinga?" Nada sarkas yang sangat kentara keluar dari mulut dingin pria berambut raven itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi calon istri yang baik. Lagipula, sebulan lagi kita akan menikah." Sang wanita menjawab dengan nada cemberut terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga sang raven.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku mau menikah denganmu?"

Sang wanita merungut, meraih lengan sang raven untuk peluknya. "Ayolah Sasuke! Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau dan aku akan menikah bulan depan."

Dia—_Sasuke—_mendengus kasar. Lengannya ia hempaskan dengan kasar tidak berperasaan. "Hanya dalam mimpimu." Dan setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan tunangannya dengan wajah datar yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Sasuke!" Janji sang wanita sebelum berbalik arah. Seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya membayangkan bahwa bulan depan ia akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Yang tentu saja menjadi impian banyak wanita diluar sana.

**ooOOoo**

"Biar ku tebak, kau pasti sedang sangat kesal saat ini."

Pria dengan kulit seputih susu, ah bahkan lebih mirip mayat hidup itu menyahut saat Sasuke mamasuki _basecamp _mereka yang berada di gudang belakang kampus. Gudang yang tidak terpakai itu mereka sulap menjadi sebuah _basecamp _dengan banyak fasilitas didalamnya. Ada sebuah ring basket yang sedang dimainkan oleh, _Sai_. Ada juga layar LCD besar yang mereka gunakan untuk bermain game.

"Untuk apa kau menebak hal yang sudah pasti?" Neji menyahut. Pria berambut panjang itu terkekeh geli mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari sabahatnya. Walau ia tetap fokus pada buku yang dibacanya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa kalau tidak ikut berkomentar.

_Hey_! _Menggoda keturunan Uchiha itu cukup menyenangkan._

Sai terkekeh, "Aku menyarankan. Lebih baik kau mencari seorang kekasih yang sudah memiliki anak yang mirip denganmu lalu pertemukan dengan orang tuamu. Aku sangat yakin kalau mereka pasti akan langsung membatalkan pernikahanmu bulan depan."

_Brugh—_saran yang tidak masuk akal itu—_setidaknya menurut sang raven—_langsung mendapatkan lemparan bantal. Entah bagaimana caranya Sai bisa mendapatkan IPK yang tinggi semester lalu sementara kenyataannya, pria itu selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Hey! Aku hanya menyarankan. Kau tidak perlu melempariku. Sakura yang membuatmu kesal, aku yang kena. Dasar Uchiha brengsek!" Sai protes ingin melempar balik Sasuke dengan bola basket di tangannya sebelum mendapatkan _death glare _tajam dari Neji.

"Kau sudah berbicara pada ayah dan ibumu?"

"Hn."

"Lalu apa jawaban mereka?"

"Hn."

"Sekali lagi kau menjawab 'hn' aku berjanji setelah ini aku yang akan melemparmu dengan bola basket yang ada di tangan Sai." Neji mendesis kesal. Hey! Walau ia cukup mengerti maksud kata 'Hn' milik Sasuke. Tetap saja ia seperti berbicara dengan robot.

"Dengan Itachi?"

Sasuke menggeleng, hubungannya dengan sulung Uchiha itu memang sedikit merenggang akhir-akhir ini. Walau mereka masih sering bertukar informasi tentang pembangunan proyek yang menjadi proyek mereka berdua. Sebuah proyek pembangunan villa di dekat pantai. Sasuke yang berkuliah di jurusan Arsitektur ikut andil didalamnya sebagai perancang desainnya.

"Kurasa saran Sai cukup masuk akal."

Sai yang sedang men_drible _bola langsung berhenti. Ia menatap Neji dengan sebelah alis terangkat berikut dengan Sasuke yang memang duduk disamping Neji. "Maksudku, mencari kekasih. Bukan dengan anaknya. Memang kau ingin menjadi cover utama majalah yang mengatakan kalau 'Pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke dibatalkan karena telah menemukan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya yang ternyata oleh seorang Janda'. Kau menginginkan itu?"

Tawa Sai langsung meledak mendengar perkataan Neji. Bayangan imajinernya menggambarkan tentang apa yang baru saja dipaparkan Neji membuat dirinya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa geli.

Sasuke mendengus, "Memangnya mencari kekasih itu gampang? Sudahlah. Aku sudah menyerah." Sasuke memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Sama sekali bukan dirinya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia mencintai ibunya, ayahnya dan keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan mulai mencintai Sakura seperti perkataan ibunya tempo hari saat ia mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sakura.

Neji mengangguk-ngangguk pelan, ia kembali membuka lembaran bukunya membaca kembali dengan fokus. Sementara Sai yang merasa suasana menjadi _akward _pun juga ikut kembali bermain dengan basketnya.

Dulu—_lebih tepatnya _10 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya mereka adalah empat sahabat yang sangat akrab. Namun 6 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat pertengahan mereka di Senior High School seorang dari mereka menghilang.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pria yang terbilang—_err manis—_itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana. Pria berambut pirang dengan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing wajahnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana pria itu pergi. Rumah yang Naruto tinggali sudah kosong dan mereka tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga Naruto karena Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu. Di antara mereka, memang kondisi ekonomo Naruto lah yang paling rendah. Naruto hanya hidup dengan uang deposito dari mediang kedua orang tuanya.

Di antara mereka bertiga, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling terluka dengan menghilangnya sosok ceria penuh tawa di antara mereka. Sang raven memang tidak menujukkannya secara langsung, namun diam-diam Sai dan Neji tahu kalau Sasuke sering memandang sedih ponselnya—atau lebih tepatnya foto yang ada di ponsel sang raven.

Walau Sasuke dan Naruto lebih sering bertengkar daripada melakukan keakraban layaknya sahabat seperti umumnya, mereka tahu kalau hubungan yang terjalin di antara keduanya sebenarnya jauh melebihi dari kata sahabat. Sai dan Neji tahu saat mereka sengaja mengurung Naruto dan Sasuke di dalam kelas sementara yang lain telah pulang. Mereka melakukannya karena saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bertengkar hebat hingga tidak berbicara selama beberapa hari. Lalu, pagi harinya saat mereka membuka kelas, Neji dan Sai menemukan mereka berdua tengah terlelap dengan jemari saling tertaut. Kepala Naruto bersender di bahu Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala dan Sai sempat mengabadikan momen itu dengan sebuah, dan mereka masih menyimpannya sampai saat ini.

"Aku akan pergi melihat proyek yang ada di dekat pantai Konoha. Katakan pada Dosen Iruka aku akan mengumpulkan tugas besok pagi."

Neji berhenti membaca sejenak. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke sebelum mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada sang sahabat bahkan saat Sasuke sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Apa pemikiranmu juga sama denganku?"

Sai yang sedang meneguk air minumnya mengangguk, "Dia bukannya tidak ingin mencari kekasih. Dia hanya tidak bisa melupakan Naruto."

**ooOOoo**

"Hey! Sudah kukatakan berhenti berlarian seperti itu. Kau bisa terjatuh!"

Pria berambut pirang dengan iris mata biru langit itu berteriak kesal pada anak kecil berumur 5 tahun tidak jauh didepannya. "Ibu! Ibu! Ayo kemari, lihatlah ombaknya menyentuh kakiku."

Pria yang di panggil ibu itu tergelak kecil. Ini pertama kalinya ia membawa sang anak yang memanggilnya ibu. Sedikit aneh memang, pada kenyataannya ia adalah seorang pria namun sang anak malah memanggilnya dengan sebutan untuk seorang wanita.

"Berhenti bermainnya. Kita harus segera kembali."

Sang anak mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, iris biru langit yang sama dengan iris milik ibunya menatap dengan kesal. "Kita kan baru beberapa menit disini. Ayolah ibu! Ini sangat indah." Bujuknya sambil tersenyum lebar memandang pemandangan laut yang sangat indah di depannya.

"Kita akan kesini lagi nanti. Ibu berjanji akan membawa Menma ketempat yang lebih indah. Sekarang ayo kita pergi. Kita bisa ketinggalan kereta." Sang ibu mengangkat tubuh kecil anaknya, walau tatapan protes masih terlihat di iris indah milik anaknya tetapi Menma tetap menurut. Ia langsung memeluk leher ibunya yang membawanya pergi. Iris biru langitnya masih memandangan takjub pemandangan pantai yang semakin kecil dari penglihatannya.

Disaat ia sudah berada di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu Bus, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat kearahnya. Ia dengan reflek melindungi tubuh anaknya saat mendengar suara gesekan ban yang memekakkan telinga beradu dengan aspal.

"Maaf. Rem mobilku sedang bermasalah. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sang ibu berbalik perlahan, jarak mobil yang hampir menabraknya hanya tingga beberapa senti saja. Tetapi ia tidak apa-apa, ia hanya terlalu terkejut. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima—"

"—kasih."

_Deg—_ia terpaku. Benar-benar terpaku di tempat melihat sosok berambut raven didepannya. Kedua kakinya seolah di paku di tempat membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak walau hanya se inchi. Ia menelan ludah.

"Na—Naruto!"

Dia—_Naruto —_kembali menelan ludah. Terasa jauh lebih pahit dari sebelumnya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan sangat keras membuatnya yakin kalau sosok didepannya bisa mendengar suaranya. Hembusan angin pantai bahkan tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya melunak bahkan semakin tegang saat iris biru langitnya bertabrakan dengan iris malam milik pria berambut raven didepannya.

"Ibu? Ada apa?"

Menma menggeliat pelan, sebelumnya ia sempat tertidur selama beberapa menit saat sang ibu menggendongnya dari pantai menuju pinggir jalan dekat dengan halte. Suara memekakkan telinga membuatnya tersadar.

Naruto terperanjat. Ia baru menyadari kalau sang anak sedang ada dalam gendongannya. Dan saat Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap sosok raven dewasa di depannya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau iris kelam itu tampak sangat terkejut melihat Menma.

"Naruto! Siapa dia?"

**Past, Now and Forever**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : M-Preg, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, EYD nggak sesuai. Aneh dan nggak jelas.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

_**See you in next Chapter! I hope so!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Past, Now and Forever**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : M-Preg, BoysXBoys, Shonen – **_**Ai, **_**Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, EYD nggak sesuai. Aneh dan nggak jelas.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

_**"...Ibu! Aku membenci ayah."**_

**.**

* * *

Selama 6 tahun terakhir hidupnya, Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan sosok raven didepannya. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan menetap di Suna, Naruto tidak pernah lagi mau berfikir bagaimana nanti kalau ia bertemu dengan mantan sahabat—atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih.

Duduk berhadapan di dalam cafe seperti saat ini tidak pernah Naruto bayangkan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sahabat-sahabat baiknya di Konoha. Walau hanya ada satu dari tiga orang sahabatnya yang sekarang duduk didepannya, justru karena itulah ia menjadi sangat gugup saat ini.

Naruto melemparkan pandangannya keluar cafe, pemandangan laut yang sangat disukai Menma. Memang lokasi cafe ini letaknya lebih tinggi dari bangunan lain yang terlihat masih sedang dibangun di sekitar cafe. Disampingnya, Menma sedang menikmati eskrim kesukaannya dalam diam.

Hembusan nafas berat meluncur dari mulut Naruto sebelum ia beralih menatap si raven. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Naruto memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyukai tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke—walau dulu ia sangat menyukainya—bahkan mungkin masih menyukainya, karena Naruto tahu tatapan itu—_tatapan cinta untuknya_.

"Daripada bertanya kabarku, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjelaskan saja padaku. Kenapa kau menghilang 6 tahun yang lalu? Dan siapa dia?" Sasuke melirik Menma yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan nada sarkas dan dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh pria didepannya.

Naruto menunduk sejenak. "Itu tidak penting untukmu Sasuke. Dan anak ini...," Diam-diam Naruto mengeratkan tautan jemarinya sendiri di bawah meja.

"Anakku."

Satu kata yang membuat Sasuke seolah terkena petir di siang hari. Ia mendengus tidak percaya terlihat sangat kecewa. Naruto telah menikah? Mempunyai seorang anak dengan orang yang dicintainya—terlihat dari cara Naruto memperlakukan anaknya—pasti Naruto juga sangat menyayangi istrinya.

"Dengan siapa?" Sasuke yakin kalau tubuh Naruto kembali menegang saat ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kurasa kau juga tidak perlu tahu. Kau pasti tidak akan mengenalinya." Naruto memandang tepat ke arah iris malam milik Sasuke. Ada keteguhan yang tergambar di _shappire_ biru milik Naruto saat mengatakannya. Entah keteguhan untuk apa? Sasuke cukup yakin kalau Naruto seolah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak akan memberitahu dengan siapa Naruto menikah.

"Dobe, kenapa kau selalu saja menjawabku dengan alasan yang sama. Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

_Dobe_? Oh, andai saja Sasuke tahu betapa Naruto sangat merindukan panggilan itu. Naruto merasa kalau kakinya sangat gatal untuk berdiri lalu meraih tubuh Sasuke untuk dipeluknya. Namun niat itu langsung kandas jika teringat janjinya bahwa ia tidak akan berhubungan dengan Sasuke lagi.

"Kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan." Sasuke berkata lirih. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Pasti Itachi sudah menghubunginya sedari tadi.

"Sasuke? Kita—"

"Apa? Kita apa?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya memandang keluar cafe. Kenapa semuanya begini? Kenapa ia baru bertemu dengan Naruto setelah semuanya menjadi begini. Sekarang apa yang bisa diharapkannya jika pada kenyataannya orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia telah bahagia bersama dengan orang lain.

"Ibu! Aku mengantuk."

Sosok kecil yang duduk disamping Naruto berhasil mengalihkan keduanya. Entah bagaimana bisa Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa benci dengan sosok kecil yang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya. Walau iris matanya cukup menujukkan kalau sosok kecil itu adalah anak Naruto. Tetap saja, sosok kecil itulah yang telah merenggut Naruto darinya.

"Maaf. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku berharap ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita Sasuke." Naruto mengangkat tubuh Menma kedalam gendongannya. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya sejenak sebagai penghormatan, Naruto pun beranjak meninggalkan cafe.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri memilih diam ditempatnya memandang kosong sofa didepannya. Apa ia bermimpi bertemu Naruto sebelumnya? Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya dan ditanyakannya pada sosok pirang itu. Namun apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendesah frustasi, ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku coat panjangnya. "Aku tidak jadi datang. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

Sasuke langsung mematikan ponselnya setelah sambungan panggilannya terputus. Ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Ia masih ingin mencerna kejadian hari ini didalam pemikirannya. Dan biasanya hanya satu tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

"Hah."

Neji dan Sai sampai di waktu yang bersamaan di sebuah bar, mereka menghela nafas bersamaan. Sai mendengus malas sementara Neji berdecak kesal. Disana, tepatnya didepan _counter_, terdapat seorang pria yang sedang mabuk berat. Pria yang tidak lain adalah sahabat mereka. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kali ini apalagi masalahmu?" Sai bertanya dengan nada jengkel setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke. Ia meraih gelas alkohol milik Sasuke tidak membiarkan pria itu kembali meneguknya.

"Dari pertanyaanmu, sepertinya aku adalah pria yang banyak masalah."

Kalau saja situasinya tidak seperti sekarang, mungkin Sai akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakukan si bungsu Uchiha yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan ini. "Aku bertemu dengannya." Sasuke kembali berujar di antara kesadarannya.

Neji melirik Sai dengan sebelah alis terangkat bingung dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Naruto. Aku bertemu dengannya."

Kedua pupil Sai dan Neji melebar bersamaan. Mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Sasuke berbicara asal. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak Naruto meninggalkannya, Sasuke menyebut nama pria manis itu. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke sedang mabuk. Jadi, tidak mungkin Sasuke sedang berbohong. Satu hal yang penting dari seorang Sasuke, dia akan berkata jujur saat sedang mabuk.

"Dia membawa seorang anak bersamanya. Hahahahahah. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia setelah meninggalkanku. Si Dobe itu, bagaimana mungkin ia menampakkan dirinya didepanku saat ini. Kenapa tidak saat aku sudah tua saja? Atau saat aku sudah menjadi mayat."

Sai dan Neji memilih diam. Bar yang mereka tempati saat ini memang bukan bar seperti umumnya. Bar ini tidak menyediakan hiburan seperti penari ataupun seorang DJ. Bar ini digunakan hanya untuk mereka yang menginginkan ketenangan minum sepuasnya tanpa ada suara musik yang membuat telinga sakit. Dan mengingat kalau Sang Uchiha yang berada di dalam, pasti Sasuke sudah menyewa bar ini untuknya sendiri selama semalaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?"

Sasuke beralih menatap Neji. Tatapan matanya terlihat jauh lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya. "Dia bahkan menganggapku seolah aku hanya teman biasa yang ia temui. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya pada kalian?" _Brugh_—sepertinya Sasuke sudah di ambang batas. Pria itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja _counter_ setelah menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Kita bawa saja ke apartemenku. Aku sedang tidak ingin membuat alasan pada bibi' Mikoto." Ujar Sai saat ia mencoba membantu Sasuke berdiri. Neji mengangguk menyetujui usulan Sai. Ia ikut membobong tubuh Sasuke membantu Sai keluar dari bar.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

Naruto terjaga. Setelah ketinggalan kereta tercepat menuju Suna, Naruto harus menunggu kereta yang berangkat pada malam hari. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 4 pagi, dan Naruto belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Ibu?"

Menma menggeliat pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya setelah sebelumnya tidur dengan beralaskan paha Naruto. Menma terbiasa untuk bangun pada pagi buta ketika Naruto bangun untuk membuat roti di toko roti milik Shikamaru. "Ayah sangat tampan. Mirip denganku." Naruto mengangguk pelan, _shappire _birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan ibu. Seharusnya ibu mengatakannya."

Menma menggeleng, ia naik ke atas pangkuan ibunya. Jemari kecilnya mengusap wajah ibunya yang telah basah oleh air mata. "Yang penting ibu sudah menepati janji. Mempertemukan Menma dengan ayah."

Naruto mengukir senyum. Ia membalikkan tubuh anaknya untuk ia peluk dari belakang. Naruto memang sudah memberitahu Menma siapa ayahnya. Anak itu mengikuti kejeniusan ayahnya. Menma sudah bisa berbicara normal di usianya yang baru lima tahun. Beberapa hari yang lalu Menma bertanya tentang ayahnya lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto usang padanya. Foto itu adalah foto yang diambilnya dari Sai. Foto saat mereka tidur di kelas karena ulah Sai dan Neji.

Dan saat Naruto menceritakan bahwa ayah dari Menma adalah Sasuke, anak itu langsung merengek ingin bertemu ayahnya. Tentu saja Naruto menolak. Namun, entah bagaimana Menma bisa membujuknya. Rencana awalnya, mereka hanya ingin melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Tetapi, ternyata takdir berkata lain dengan mempertemukan mereka langsung.

"Ibu lihatlah!"

Menma menujuk keluar jendela kereta. Saat ini kereta sedang melintasi jembatan penghubung kota Konoha dengan Suna yang di pisahkan oleh laut. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Menma melihat pemandangan sunrise yang sangat indah diluar sana. Sejak dulu, Menma sangat senang jika di ajak ke tempat-tempat yang indah dan tenang. Ukh—kenapa Menma hampir memiliki semua sifat Sasuke.

Dua pasang _shappire _itu berbinar indah menatap _sunrise_ hingga jalur kereta akhirnya sampai di ujung jembatan yang berganti dengan pemandangan hutan.

"Ayo kita mampir di pasar untuk membeli daging. Kita akan makan makanan enak hari ini."

Menma tersenyum sambil mengangguk semangat. Ia menyempatkan memberikan kecupannya pada sang ibu sebelum beralih kembali menatap pemandangan diluar jendela, membiarkan sang ibu menggelamkan kepalanya di cekuk lehernya.

Menma tahu—_anak kecil itu tahu, ibunya tengah menangis._

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

_Drrt... Drrt..._

"Hey! Kau tidak ingin menerima panggilanmu?" Sai mendesis kesal, sudah dari sejam yang lalu ponsel Sasuke terus berdering. Sasuke sibuk sendiri dengan sarapan paginya yang hampir serba buah tomat. Pria itu menghiraukan ponselnya sedari tadi.

"Kalau kau merasa risih, kau angkat saja sendiri."

Sasuke menyahut dengan nada datar membuat Sai kembali mendesis kesal. Ia meraih ponsel Sasuke dan menerima panggilan itu, ia tidak perlu tahu siapa yang menghubungi Sasuke, ia hanya ingin ponsel Sasuke berhenti berdering.

"Halo, selamat pagi. Dengan operator listrik, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Terdengar pekikan kesal dari seberang sana sebelum sambungan itu ditutup secara sepihak. Sai menyeringai tipis, oh andai saja ide itu terlintas di kepalanya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia pasti tidak akan naik darah karena sikap Sasuke di pagi hari seperti ini di apartemennya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau berbicara aneh saat mabuk semalam." Sasuke berhenti mengunyah roti bakarnya sejenak. Ia beralih menatap Sai yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan majalah _fashion_ di tangannya. "Aneh? Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu bukan?" _Okay!_ Sepertinya sang Uchiha mulai ketularan dengan perkataan asal Sai.

"Sialan! Kau mengatakan kalau kau bertemu Naruto."

_Uhuk_—Sasuke langsung meraih gelas minumnya. Ia mendelik tajam pada Sai yang terlihat terkekeh. "Bagaimana rupa dia sekarang? Apa masih terlihat manis seperti dulu?" Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat. Ia kembali mencemot rotinya tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Sai lagi. Perasaan kecewa dengan sikap Naruto kemarin kembali menyeruak membuat suasana hatinya yang sedikit membaik menjadi berantakan kembali.

Sai sendiri memilih diam. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk di ajak bercanda. Walaupun sebenarnya, Sai tidak pernah mengakui kalau perkataan anehnya selama ini cukup menggelikan untuk dijadikan candaan.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

"Hah..."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto menghela nafas. Tadi pagi saat ia kembali dari Konoha, Shikamaru—teman sekaligus bosnya—memberitahukannya kalau toko roti mereka akan dipindahkan ke Konoha. Katanya, mereka telah mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk membuat roti gandum. Semua orang berseru senang, kecuali dirinya.

Naruto telah bekerja di toko roti milik Shikamaru bersama Kiba selama hampir 5 tahun semenjak ia melahirkan Menma. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menggunakan deposito kedua orang tuanya karena Naruto telah mempunyai anak itulah syaratnya, mempunyai anak berarti Naruto telah hidup dengan mapan. Ia dan Kiba adalah karyawan pertama Shikamaru, toko mereka mengalami pasang surut hingga akhirnya mereka bisa mempertahankan toko mereka sampai saat ini.

_Menma_? Anak itu. Naruto tahu kalau Menma sedang menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Semenjak Naruto memberitahukan kepada Menma siapa ayahnya, anak itu jadi sering tersenyum. Apalagi saat Paman Shika—_panggilan Menma pada Shikamaru—_mengatakan kalau mereka akan pindah ke Konoha.

"Konoha itu luas Naruto? Kau tenang saja, kemungkinan kau akan bertemu dengan Sasuke sangat kecil. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah suram seperti itu."

Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di depan toko memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sedang memberikan konstruksi kepada para pekerja yang menaikkan barang-barang mereka ke atas mobil truk.

"Paman Kiba benar." Menma menyahut, ia membalikkan tubuh kecilnya menatap sang ibu dengan mata berbinar. Naruto mendengus geli kemudian mengacak surai raven anaknya dengan gemas. "Aku tahu hatimu berkata lain Menma! Kau tidak bisa membohongi ibu."

Menma terkekeh, khas anak-anak. Ia membalikkan badannya kembali. Tentu saja ia sangat senang. Ia akan lebih sering bertemu dengan ayahnya nanti. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jangan-jangan...," Naruto beralih menatap Kiba kemudian mengangguk.

"Kami sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin."

Mulut Kiba menganga lebar sejenak, "Lalu apa yang dikatakannya? Kau memberitahukannya?" Naruto berdecak. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya." Jawabnya dingin membuat Kiba bungkam seketika. Lain halnya dengan Menma yang semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Jemari kecilnya memainkan jemari ibunya yang terkalung didepan dadanya. _Shappire _birunya berbinar sangat bahagia. Di otak cerdasnya ia sudah menyusun berbagai rencana untuk menyatukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ibu tidak perlu mengatakannya—"

"—_biar Menma yang memberitahu ayah_."

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Konoha membutuhkan waktu sekitar 4 jam. Waktu itu Naruto habiskan untuk tidur. Maklum saja, semalam ia tidak tidur sementara Menma sendiri memilih untuk terjaga di pangkuan ibunya. Sesekali ia akan bercanda bersama dengan Kiba membuat Shikamaru yang sedang serius menyetir mendengus kesal karena keributan yang dibuat mereka. Tetapi, walaupun seperti itu Shikamaru tidak mencoba melarang, ia menyukai interaksi keduanya. Orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Naruto terbangun tepat saat mereka sudah sampai disebuah ruko yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Sebuah ruko yang cukup lumayan besar untuk mereka gunakan sebagai toko dan tempat tinggal. Kali ini Naruto turun tangan mengangkat barang membantu Shikamaru dan Kiba. Sementara Menma sendiri, entahlah. Anak itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruko dengan wajah kegirangan. _Ck—_dasar anak-anak.

"Ini kunci kamarmu. Kau istirahat saja dulu bersama Menma. Kau tidak lihat kantung matamu terlihat sangat mengerikan?"

Naruto mendengus geli meraih kunci kamar yang di sodorkan Shikamaru yang akan digunakannya bersama Menma. Di Suna pun seperti itu. Mereka berempat tinggal bersama. Cukup memudahkan pekerjaan mereka karena mereka bisa mempersiapkan bahan pembuatan roti ketika malam hari dan membuatnya ketika esok hari.

"Menma kemarilah! Kita harus melihat kamar kita."

Menma yang sedang membantu Kiba mengatur kursi untuk pelanggan, terlihat sangat kesusahan karena kursi itu nyatanya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Anak itu berlari ke ibunya segera dan langsung naik ke gendongan Naruto.

"Bangunkan aku untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Aku juga harus mencarikan Menma sekolah baru didekat sini." Kiba mengangguk tanpa menoleh, ia masih sibuk menata meja sementara Shikamaru sendiri sedang memasang peralatan masak mereka di dapur.

Di lantai dua ada tiga kamar. Kamar yang berada paling ujung adalah kamar Naruto dan Menma. Disebelahnya kamar Kiba. Lalu didepan kamar Naruto dan Kiba ada kamar bos mereka, Shikamaru. Di dekat tangga ada sebuah dapur kecil dan juga meja makan yang cukup untuk mereka berempat gunakan. Ruko ini jauh lebih baik dari yang ada di Suna. Walau mereka masih harus melakukan beberapa perbaikan seperti pengecetan, tetapi ruko ini sudah sangat bagus untuk usaha roti mereka. Terlebih lagi, ini berada di pusat jantung kota Konoha.

"Ibu? Bagaimana kalau paman Gaara mencari kita?"

_Ah benar—_Naruto belum memberitahu sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ia memang sudah memberitahu Gaara kalau mereka akan pindah dari Suna setelah mendapatkan toko yang baru. Tetapi, Naruto tidak memberitahu dimana mereka akan pindah, terlebih lagi mereka pindah secara mendadak hari ini.

Buru-buru, Naruto mencari ponselnya. Mencari deretan nama yang ada didalam kontaknya sebelum menghubungi Gaara yang sedang ada di Suna.

"Halo?"

"_Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu di toko roti tetapi, katanya kau sudah pindah." _Naruto menahan nafas sejenak. "Maaf. Kami pindah terburu-buru ke sini tadi pagi. Aku juga tidak ingin menganggu kuliahmu. Aku sedang berada di Konoha saat ini."

"_APA? Naruto? Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan si brengsek itu?"_

Dalam hati Naruto tertawa kecil. Tidak usah tanya bagaimana? Ia memang sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke kemarin. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya." Jemari Naruto mengelus rambut Menma yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidur di atas pahanya di pinggir ranjang. Yah? Kemarin ia masih bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana dengan pertemuan selanjutnya. Naruto melirik jam dinding, sudah menujukkan pukul 11 siang. Waktu tidur Menma memang, setelah anak itu pulang dari TK sewaktu di Suna.

"_Baiklah. Jangan pernah sungkan menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu. Oh yah? Dimana Menma?"_

Naruto kembali tersenyum, Menma sudah terlelap di atas pahanya. Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat damai, tampan dan tidak berdosa. Wajahnya mengingatkannya pada Sasuke, karena segala ketampanan Sasuke memang dimiliki Menma. Bedanya, hanya dimata. Menma mewarisi warna matanya.

"Dia sedang tidur. Kau tahu sendiri kan, ini waktu tidurnya."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana, Gaara dan Menma sangat dekat. Sama seperti Kiba dan Shikamaru walau Gaara hanya sesekali menghabiskan harinya bersama Menma karena Gaara adalah seorang mahasiswa.

"_Kalau begitu jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa kirim alamatmu disana. Sampai jumpa Naruto."_

"Hmm. Sampai jumpa Gaara."

Setelah sambungan terputus, Naruto kembali menatap wajah anaknya. Andai saja Menma tidak hadir dalam hidupnya mungkin, Naruto tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti saat ini. Walau Menma hadir karena ketidak sengajaan, tetapi Naruto tidak pernah menyesalinya. Ia menyayangi Menma saat ia tahu kalau Menma hadir didalam dirinya, rasa sayangnya semakin hari semakin bertambah pada putra tampannya yang selalu melakukan hal ajaib itu.

Menma menggeliat membuat Naruto tersadar kalau posisi anaknya sedang tidak nyaman. Iapun memindahkan tubuh kecil Menma ke ranjang, tidur menggunakan bantal. Sementara dirinya yang memang masih lelah perlahan ikut memejamkan mata disamping anaknya.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

"Kau harus mendengar apa kataku. Jangan kemana-mana seperti saat di Suna."

Petuah gratis Naruto di pagi hari langsung diangguki Menma. Anak itu seperti tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan ibunya. Memangnya ia akan kemana? Lagipula, ia kan tidak tahu arah jalan di Konoha. "Kau ini, biarkan anakmu sarapan dengan baik dulu sebelum kau memberinya petuah." Kiba menyahut. Ia terkekeh geli melihat Menma tersenyum padanya seolah membenarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ibu memang cerewet. Sangat berbeda dengan ayah." Pernyataan itu—_entah polos ataupun sengaja—_di lontarkan Menma membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Menma? Kau tidak tahu saja seberapa jahatnya ayahmu. Jang—"

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Selalu seperti ini, Naruto tahu kalau Menma mungkin sudah bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Sasuke. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin meracuni otak polos anaknya dengan kelakuan Sasuke di masa lalu. Biarlah Menma mengetahui ayahnya sebagai orang yang baik. Lagipula, Sasuke memang baik. Sempurna dalam segala hal hingga membuat orang-orang seperti dirinya tidak pantas berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Sepintar-pintarnya Menma mengerti keadaan, anak itu pasti akan kecewa kalau tahu yang sebenarnya." Shikamaru menasehati Kiba saat Naruto sudah beranjak dari meja makan bersama dengan Menma.

Kiba mengangguk pelan. Ia hampir saja kelepasan. "_Sorry_! Ayo kita turun."

"Ck! Yang bos itu yang siapa?"

Kiba tersenyum lebar kemudian terkekeh hambar. "Hehehe. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dengan hari pertama kita membuka toko." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, namun detik setelahnya ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

Persiapan yang mereka lakukan untuk membuka toko baru memang cukup singkat. Kemarin sore mereka pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sesuai dengan tugas masing-masing. Walau Naruto baru bergabung setelah mendaftarkan Menma di TK terdekat, untungnya mereka bisa menemukan semua bahan yang mereka butuhkan dengan cepat. Yah salah satu alasan Shikamaru memindahkan tokonya ke Konoha adalah karena bahan-bahannya mudah di dapat.

"Yosh! Semangat!"

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

Terhitung sudah hampir setengah jam Menma menunggu, ibunya belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang menjemputnya. Semua teman-teman barunya telah pulang di jemput oleh keluarga masing-masing. Sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya yang menunggu di kursi panjang sampai TK. Menma memainkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Andai saja ia masih di Suna. Pasti sekarang ia sudah pergi bermain ke kampus Gaara, berhubung kampus Gaara cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya yang dulu.

Menma bukan anak yang penakut dengan pencuri. Dulu, ia hampir di culik jika saja Menma tidak mengatakan kalau ibunya orang miskin. Dengan otak cerdasnya akhirnya ia bisa membuat para penculik itu percaya. Yah, ibunya memang orang yang tidak punya apa-apa bukan? Jika, anak lain akan dibelikan mainan baru maka, Naruto hanya akan membawanya ke tempat-tempat indah untuk menghibur hatinya. Bagi Menma itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kebahagiaannya bukanlah karena sebuah mainan, tetapi karena melihat senyum ibunya.

"Hah."

Helaan nafas dari bibir kecilnya meluncur, sebentar lagi waktu tidurnya dan ibunya belum juga datang. Menma mengedarkan pandangannya, dari ujung jalan hingga ujung jalan yang lain. Ia tidak tahu daerah ini. Menma kembali mendesah, pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah koran yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Menma menggeser tubuhnya tanpa turun dari kursi, ia suka membaca dan koran adalah salah satunya.

Pandangan mata Menma berbinar saat melihat halaman pertama yang menampilkan gambar besar sebuah keluarga bahagia. Iris matanya tertuju pada pria yang berdiri di ujung foto keluarga itu. Pemilik foto itu adalah ayahnya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Menma, ia pun membaca profil keluarga yang tertulis di koran.

"_University of Konoha."_ Menma mengeja, walau ia cukup lancar dalam membaca. Ia belum terlalu fasih dalam berbahasa inggris, ia hanya pernah belajar beberapa kali bersama Gaara. Menma mengedarkan pandangannya, jalanan tampak sepi dan ibunya belum juga memunculkan tanda-tanda akan datang.

_Hap—_kaki kecil Menma manapaki tanah dibawahnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju ujung jalan yang terdapat beberapa orang yang ingin menyebrang. Menma langsung menujukkan alamat dari kampus yang tertera di koran pada seorang wanita muda yang hendak menyebrang itu. Walau wanita itu terlihat bingung, ia tetap menujukkan arah kampus itu pada Menma yang ternyata tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Menma bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah tulisan yang di tulis dengan huruf besar di dinding salah satu gedung bertingkat milik kampus itu.

"Terima kasih bibi'."

Langkah kaki kecil Menma berlari menyusuri trotoar menuju arah kampus yang sudah semakin terlihat dari pandangannya. Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan gemas, ada juga melihatnya dengan gelengan kepala mengumpat ibunya karena membiarkan Menma berlari sendirian di pinggir jalan.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Layaknya orang normal yang lelah karena berlarian, Menma berhenti tepat didepan kampus yang ditujunya. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan di lutut mungilnya mengatur nafas. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir kecilnya saat melihat seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sedang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil bersama dengan seseorang. Menma beruntung, anak kecil itu benar-benar merasa beruntung saat ini. Menma melangkah cepat terlihat berlari menuju sosok itu.

"Paman!"

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

"—baiklah. Sampai disini pertemuan kita. Sampai bertemu di kelas berikutnya. Dan selamat menikmati hari libur kalian."

Sasuke dengan cepat membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Ia harus cepat pulang hari ini karena ia harus mendiskusikan perihal proyek yang ditundanya dua hari yang lalu bersama Itachi. "Sasuke! Aku numpang yah? Mobilku sedang bermasalah. Kau bilang akan ke pantai Konoha bukan? Tenang saja kita searah."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku melupakan kunci mobilku di _basecamp_. Beri aku limat menit okay!" Sasuke sudah siap dengan _death glare _andalannya, namun Sai ternyata sudah melesat lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke melirik Neji. "Kau ada acara?" Neji menggeleng, "Aku sedang bosan. Boleh aku ikut denganmu ke pantai. Kurasa kepalaku akan meledak sebentar lagi karena tugas kampus yang banyak." _See_! Virus aneh milik Sai sudah semakin menyebar di antara mereka berdua. Sejak kapan seorang Neji tahu mengeluh.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di koridor kampur menuju parkiran. Beberapa wanita yang berpapasan dengan mereka terlihat tersenyum salah tingkah membuat Sasuke gatal untuk memutar bola matanya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya untuk mematikan alarm anti maling di mobilnya saat ia sudah berada di dekat mobilnya. Derap langkah kaki kecil terdengar samar-samar di telinganya.

"Paman!"

Langkah Sasuke dan Neji otomatis terhenti. Mereka menoleh bersamaan kepada sosok kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari jarak mereka. Mereka yakin kalau sosok kecil itulah yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Lain halnya dengan Neji, Sasuke tampak tertegun di tempat. Jika saat pertemuan pertamanya, ia tidak melihat jelas wajah anak kecil itu. Kini wajah anak itu terlihat sangat jelas di penglihatannya dengan cuaca yang sangat terang.

Rambut raven, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, berkulit putih dan tatapan tajam. Bukankah itu adalah refleksi dari dirinya, tapi bagaimana bisa. "Sasuke? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau kau punya adik. Tetapi, setahuku kau tidak mungkin punya adik karena rahim ibumu sudah diangkat. Itachi juga belum menikah. Lalu, siapa sosok kecil di hadapanku ini? Kenapa ia sangat mirip denganmu. Dan lagi...,"

Menma beralih menatap Neji. Iris birunya beradu pandang dengan iris milik Neji membuat pria itu terbelalak.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto? Dimana?" Sai yang sudah berada tepat dibelakang Neji dan Sasuke langsung menyahut heboh. Ia menerobos di antara keduanya berharap kalau Naruto benar-benar ada di hadapan mereka. Namun sosok yang dilihatnya malah membuat Sai terbengong tidak percaya.

"Sasuke? Waktu itu aku hanya berbicara asal. Kau tidak benar-benar mencari anak yang sangat mirip denganmu bukan?" Neji ikut beralih menatap Sasuke yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Mereka berdua mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang tertuju pada sosok raven bermata indah didepan mereka.

_Cup—_sebuah kecupan menyadarkan Sasuke. "Aku mencarimu sedari tadi. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Itachi kalau hari ini kau menemaniku saja ke butik untuk gaun pengantin pernikahan kita." Sakura tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa melihat situasi langsung memberikan kecupan di pipi Sasuke dan bergelayut manja di lengan pria itu.

Sasuke mendesis jengkel menghempaskan lengannya hingga pelukan Sakura terlepas. Ia beralih kembali menatap sosok kecil yang sudah menjadi perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu di pantai Konoha dua hari yang lalu bersama Naruto. Namun sayang, sosok kecil itu telah berlari menjauh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Langkah Sasuke terasa ringan menyusul lari kecil sosok kecil itu, Neji dan Sai yang tiba-tiba saja di tinggal Sasuke saling pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sasuke. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang terlihat mendesis kesal memilih diam di tempat daripada berlari seperti yang lain—_entah mengejar apa_.

Mereka bertiga baru berhenti berlari saat sosok kecil itu ikut berhenti tidak jauh didepan mereka. Mereka terpaku di tempat melihat sosok pirang yang dipeluk oleh sang raven kecil.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang baru menjemput Menma merasa sangat bersalah menyangka kalau Menma menerjang tubuhnya sambil menangis terisak karena keterlambatannya menjemput anaknya.

"Maafkan ibu. Sudah. Berhenti menangis sayang."

Menma melepaskan pelukannya namun tetap melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang ibu yang sedang berlutut didepannya. Ia terisak hebat, iris _shappire _biru langitnya terlihat begitu terluka membuat Naruto benar-benar di landa rasa bersalah.

"Ibu! Aku membenci ayah."

Wajah bersalah Naruto lenyap tergantikan dengan wajah keterkejutannya mendengar perkataan anaknya.

* * *

_**To be Contiuned**_

* * *

_**Maafkan atas typo Prolog kemarin. Saya lagi menulis Epilog untuk FF saya yang lain jadi ikut-ikutan. Saya sudah memperbaikinya, jadi terima kasih yang udah kasih masukan. Jujur saya spechlees lihat kotak review, walau bukan reveiew terbanyak yang pernah saya dapat. Tetap saja saya sangat specheels. Apa ini termasuk update cepat? Saya berharap chapter ini cukup memuaskan. Masa lalu SasuNaru nanti Chapter depan yah.**_

_**Okay! See you...**_

* * *

_**Wanna Review?**_


	3. Chapter 2

Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh. Mungkin sosok raven yang berada di ujung sana sudah pasti mati terkapar. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas kesal lalu meniup-niup poni rambutnya sendiri. Ia sedang cemburu. Bagaimana ia tidak di landa cemburu. Baru saja tadi pagi saat sekolah mengumumkan kenaikan kelas mereka, sang raven menyatakan cinta padanya dan sekarang sosok raven itu sudah di kerumuni banyak wanita.

"Dasar, Teme brengsek! Tidak punya perasaan." Ia mengumpat kesal, setelah itu ia meneguk habis alkohol ringan didekatnya. Sebenarnya ia bukan peminum berat, bahkan sekarang kepalanya sudah berdenyut pusing. Lagipula, kenapa juga ia ingin ikut dalam pesta perayaan yang hanya untuk kalangan elit ini.

Dia—_Naruto_. Kembali mengumpat kesal melirik sosok raven yang sedang memainkan piano di temani banyak wanita bertubuh sexy. Pupil matanya berkaca-kaca. Dadanya sesak. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan antara dirinya dengan sosok raven bernama Sasuke itu. Mereka terlalu jauh berbeda.

Naruto beranjak dari kolam renang. Seharusnya ia ikut saja dengan Sai atau Neji yang sedang liburan ke pantai daripada mengikuti pesta menyebalkan ini. Naruto melirik kembali ke tempat sang ravem sejenak sebelum benar-benar berjalan menuju pintu gerbang keluar. Dasinya ia longgarkan agar ia bisa bernafas lebih baik dan rasa sesaknya menghilang. Namun nyatanya tidak, rasa sesak itu masih ada. Bahkan semakin menyesakkan saat ia tahu kalau kini ia sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah malam.

"Dobe! Kau ingin kemana?"

Walau kepalanya semakin berdenyut pusing, Naruto masih mampu menepis kasar tangan berkulit putih milik Sasuke yang ternyata mengejarnya. "Aku ingin pulang." Jawab Naruto pelan masih mencoba menepis tangan Sasuke yang ingin meraih lengannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Pergi saja sana dengan wanita-wanita sexy itu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Naruto berseru marah di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang hampir lenyap. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ternyata Naruto cemburu padanya.

"Bagiku kau yang paling sexy. Jadi, lebih baik kau diam karena aku tidak ingin kekasihku yang sexy ini pulang sendirian." Sasuke langsung meraih tubuh Naruto, ia menggendong tubuh Naruto di punggungnya. Sasuke memang berlari mengejar Naruto tidak sempat mengambil mobilnya saat ia melihat Naruto keluar dari pesta dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto akhirnya pasrah dan berhenti memberontak. Ia mengalungkan lengannya didepan dada Sasuke lalu menidurkan kepalanya di bahu sang raven yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya tadi pagi. "Teme."

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke mengerinyit, ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit melihat Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata. "Apa Dobe?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." _Deg—_Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak sangat kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Naruto mengatakan cinta padanya—walau dalam keadaan mabuk—semenjak mereka resmi berpacaran tadi pagi. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian membenarkan tubuh Naruto di punggungnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Aku tahu. Karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruto kini tengah tersenyum miris. Ia menutup matanya agar air matanya tidak jatuh dari pelupuknya. Ia tahu ia salah. Salah mencintai seorang Uchiha. Walau pada akhirnya kisah cinta mereka tidak akan pernah seindah kisah-kisah romantis di novel, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan apa itu cinta. Mereka tidak akan mungkin bersama. Selain karena persamaan gender mereka, perbedaan status sosial di antara mereka adalah tembok yang paling besar untuk menghalangi mereka bersama.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

"KYAAKKK!"

_Brugh—_Naruto memekik tertahan tanpa sadar menendang tubuh sang Uchiha di sampingnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia memekik. Saat terbangun ia mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan tidak berbusana sama sekali, sementara Sasuke hanya memakai celana pendek tengah memeluknya.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa sakit karena terjatuh di lantai. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kita lakukan kalau dalam keadaan telanjang hem?"

Wajah Naruto memerah hingga ketelinga. Bayangan tentang semalam langsung melintas dalam ingatannya. Naruto meringis merasakan sakit di pinggulnya. "Teme? Bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Kita baru kelas 2 SMA."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia meraih baju kaos ketatnya. "Mungkin aku akan menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkannya. Mana mungkin aku bisa menikah di usiaku yang sekarang. Lagipula kau ini benar-benar Dobe, mana ada pria hamil Dobe?"

_Deg—_Naruto terperanjat. Menggugurkan? Tetapi benar juga. Mana mungkin ia bisa hamil sementara dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki. "Kau tidak usah berfikir keras seperti itu. Sudahlah, aku ada urusan selama beberapa hari kedepan. Aku akan sering menghubungimu kalau perlu. Jangan pergi bersama orang lain selain Sai atau Neji. Kau tahu, aku tidak menyukainya." Sasuke memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Naruto yang masih terlihat bengkak sebelum berlalu dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Walau Sasuke terdengar bercanda saat mengatakan kalau ia akan mengugurkan anak Naruto jika seandainya ia memang hamil. Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menerima itu dengan mudah. Hatinya merasa sesak dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela, matahari bersinar dengan terang tetapi kenapa hatinya tidak bisa ikut bersinar seperti biasanya.

Apa ini? Kenapa ia sangat termakan dengan omongan Sasuke yang seolah tidak mengharapkannya menjadi masa depannya. Walau Naruto sudah mempersiapkannya, tetap saja kenapa semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Hah."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya sambil memeluk erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, berharap rasa sakit di hatinya menghilang seperti rasa sakit yang ada di pinggulnya saat ia terbangun.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

_Dua minggu kemudian..._

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Naruto menepis pelan tangan Sai yang sedang memeriksa keningnya. Ia memang sering pusing akhir-akhir ini. Nafsu makannya hilang, bahkan ramen kesukaannya pun tidak ia sentuh. Pagi ini pun ia mual, walau yang keluar hanya air.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Lelah? Lelah menghadapi Uchiha maksudmu?" Neji menyahut membuat Sai terkekeh. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Bisa jadi." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh yah? Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Sasuke di tunangkan dengan Sakura? Tapi, kau tenang saja. Sasuke hanya mencintaimu, aku tahu itu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia memang sudah tahu soal itu. Naruto tidak marah, ia hanya sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke tidak memberitahunya sebelumnya. Seharian kemarin ia tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Hingga semalam Sasuke datang ke apartemennya meminta maaf padanya bahkan berlutut didepannya membuat Naruto akhirnya luluh.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Naruto teringat kalau ia belum membeli buku-buku pelajaran untuk tahun ajaran baru yang akan dimulai besok. Ia juga sepertinya harus memeriksakan diri ke klinik, kepalanya sudah terlampau sering sakit walau hanya sebentar akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa sendiri. Sampai jumpa." Sai dan Neji hanya bisa melambai membiarkan Naruto pergi sendirian. Mereka tahu kalau Naruto pasti masih kecewa dengan Sasuke, walau Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Biarlah, yang penting mereka tahu kalau di hati Sasuke hanya ada Naruto.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

"_Aku yakin aku tidak salah. Kau benar-benar hamil, Uzumaki –san."_

Naruto memandang datar lembar kertas putih di depannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya? Ia takut. Perkataan Sasuke dua minggu yang lalu kembali terngiang di dalam benaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu tertuju pada layar besar iklan yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Di layar itu sedang di siarkan tentang pertunangan Sasuke dengan anak dari keluarga Haruno. Naruto tersenyum miris, ia meremat kertas di tangannya lalu membuangnya. Sudah saatnya ia mengalah pada keadaan. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

Naruto mengucap janji dalam hati. Ia telah mengambil keputusan. Dan keputusan itu adalah meninggalkan semuanya. Sahabatnya dan kekasihnya yang telah menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya selama ini.

* * *

**Past, Now and Forever**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : M-Preg, BoysXBoys, Shonen – **_**Ai, **_**Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, EYD nggak sesuai. Aneh dan nggak jelas.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

"_**...Entah itu sengaja ataupun tidak. Aku memohon jangan pernah mendekati Menma lagi."**_

**.**

* * *

_Brugh—_Sai tersentak berelebihan saat seorang pelayan roti yang melayaninya, Neji dan Sasuke meletakkan rotinya di atas meja dengan keras. Sai bisa melihat gurat kebencian yang mendalam yang dipancarkan sang pelayan yang mempunyai tato bentuk segitiga di kedua pipinya itu. Walau tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau bau roti itu sudah menyengat kedalam hidungnya.

Sedang walau Sasuke dan Neji juga ikut tersentak, mereka tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok pirang yang sedang duduk di tangga bersama dengan anak kecil. Anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke itu masih belum mau berhenti terisak.

"Hey! Menma tidak mau berhenti menangis? Ayolah anak tampan ibu tidak boleh menangis." Naruto mendesah frustasi membujuk Menma agar berhenti menangis. Untung saja mereka sedang sepi pelanggan. Tadi, ia benar-benar lupa kalau harus menjemput Menma. Karena begitu banyak pelanggan di hari pertama mereka membuka toko, membuatnya sedikit lupa kalau ia sudah tidak di Suna lagi. Biasanya walau terlambat menjemput, Menma akan pergi kekampus Gara dan bermain di sana.

Naruto baru teringat saat ada seorang pelanggan yang sedang berbicara bisnis di Konoha, ia langsung melesat pergi tanpa mengganti pakaian kokinya menuju TK Menma. Dan ketika ia sampai, ia melihat Menma berlari dari kejauhan lalu langsung menerjang tubuhnya sambil menangis kencang. Menma tidak pernah menangis sekencang ini sebelumnya.

Awalnya Naruto mengira kalau Menma menangis karena ia terlembat menjemput anaknya. Tetapi, saat ia mendengar apa yang diucapkan Menma bersamaan dengan hadirnya ketiga sahabatnya yang berada tidak jauh darinya, Naruto mulai mengerti kenapa Menma menangis dan mengatakan kalau ia membenci ayahnya.

"Menma! Hey lihat ibu! Berhenti menangis. Ceritakan pada ibu kenapa kau menangis. Apa...," Naruto melirik Sasuke sejenak. "Apa ayahmu berkata kasar padamu? Kau mengaku padanya?" Menma dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Dia... Hik... Dia... Hik... di cium Hik.. wanita jelek."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada ibu. Ayahmu punya kehidupan sendiri. Kau tidak bahagia hanya dengan ibu?" Menma kembali menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihat ayah bersama orang lain. Maafkan Menma bu!"

Naruto tersenyum, jemarinya mengusap pipi gempil anaknya menghilang jejak air mata yang paling dibencinya dari sang anak. Ia mengecup hidung mancung mungil milik anaknya yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. "Tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah, anak ibu jadi sangat tampan kalau tidak menangis." Menma mencoba tersenyum walau masih terlihat terisak. Ia tertawa cekikikan saat Naruto mulai menggelitiknya. Merasa sudah tidak tahan, Menma langsung kabur dari ibunya melarikan diri agar sang ibu berhenti menggelitikinya.

Naruto terkekeh. Urusan Menma sudah selesai. Sekarang urusan ketiga sahabat lamanya. Naruto beranjak dari tangga. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati ketiga sahabatnya masih menggunakan baju koki membuat rotinya.

"Maaf! Kalian pasti menunggu lama."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk saat ketiga sahabatnya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Naruto! Siapa dia?" Sai yang memang terlihat paling penasaran langsung bertanya.

Naruto berdehem sejenak, ia melirik Menma yang sedang memperhatikan Kiba menata roti didalam lemari kaca. "Dia anakku. Namanya Menma." Kalau saja rahang bisa terlepas, mungkin rahang Sai ataupun Neji sudah terlepas mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Lalu dia anak adopsi?" Naruto kembali menggeleng. Mana mungkin ia akan mengakui didepan teman-temannya kalau Menma adalan anak adopsi. Ia lebih memilih membuka rahasianya pada Sasuke daripada mengatakan kalau Menma adalah anak adopsi. Tapi alasan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Lalu?" Sai mendesis penasaran, ia menggeser kursinya agar duduk lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Lengannya ia rangkulkan di bahu sang pirang tanpa perduli tatapan membunuh dari sosok raven yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Itu—" Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya pada Sasuke sejenak lalu menunduk memainkan jemarinya. "Dia kutemukan didepan rumahku di Suna." _Tidak_! Naruto belum siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Biarlah ia berbohong didepan ketiga sahabatnya saat ini. Terutama pada Sasuke. Untungnya, Kiba sempat sigap menutup kuping Menma agar anak itu tidak mendengar kebohongan Naruto didepan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia memanggilmu ibu?"

_Deg—_Naruto menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja terasa kering. "Hahahhahhah." Naruto tertawa hambar. Kenapa Sai jadi cerewet seperti ini –_Naruto merutuk dalam hati_. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa risih. Tapi ya sudahlah, namanya juga anak-anak."

"Oh yah? Aku tidak bisa berbicara banyak pada kalian hari ini. Ini sedang jam kerjaku. Panggil saja aku kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu." Naruto beranjak yang otomatis membuat rangkulan Sai terlepas. Ia membungkuk hormat, tergesah-gesah menuju dapur tempat Kiba dan Menma yang sedang membuat roti.

"Hey! Aku merasa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Neji berdehem membenarkan pernyataan Sai. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sasuke? Kau tidak ingin bertanya apa—"

"Sudah." Sasuke menyela cepat. Pandanganya tidak teralihkan dari sosok kecil Menma yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan karena berhasil mengganggu pelayan yang tadi melayaninya. Apalagi saat Naruto terlihat memarahinya dan Menma hanya tersenyum lebar seolah tidak bersalah.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Sasuke beranjak. Sekarang ia punya urusan yang lebih penting. Jika, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas alasan kenapa Naruto meninggalkannya. Maka, ia akan mencarinya sendiri. Dan soal anak yang bersama dengan Naruto, ia juga tidak akan melewatkannya.

"Hey! Tunggu aku." Sai yang masih terbengong memproses kejadian langsung terlonjak saat Neji dan Sasuke sudah beranjak dari hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Apa ini? Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Naruto. Apalagi si Uchiha brengsek itu.

"Paman!"

Langkah ketiganya berhenti. Mereka reflek berbalik mendengar suara anak kecil dibelakang mereka. Sasuke mengerinyit melihat Menma kini berjalan kearahnya. "Ini untuk paman." Sebuah roti berbentuk tomat kesukaan Sasuke disodorkan Menma.

"Untukku?" Sasuke memastikan, ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Menma. Menma tersenyum kemudian mengangguk cepat. "Tetapi bolehkan aku meminta bayarannya?" Sasuke langsung meraba belakang celananya untuk mengambil dompet namun gerakannya terhenti saat Menma tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

_Deg—_Sasuke tertegun. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan sangat kencang membuat tangannya reflek membalas pelukan Menma. Ia bukan orang yang suka dengan anak kecil. Anak kecil adalah makhluk yang paling menjengkelkan walau nyatanya ia juga pernah menjadi anak kecil. Tetapi Menma, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak anak ini memeluknya.

"Terima kasih bayarannya paman. Selamat berkunjung kembali."

Menma menirukan cara ibunya saat melayani pelanggan yang sudah hendak pergi. Membungkuk kemudian tersenyum. Ia berlari masuk kembali kedalam toko membiarkan Sasuke yang masih tertegun di posisinya berjongkok.

"Tidak perduli seberapa kalipun aku menyangkal. Anak itu benar-benar mirip denganmu Sasuke. Neji kau setuju denganku kan?"

"Hn." Neji menjawab menggunakan huruf andalan Sasuke. Sejujurnya saat ini Neji bukannya tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia masih terlalu bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Terlalu bingung hingga hanya mampu diam dan melihat saja.

Sementara di dalam toko, Kiba hanya bisa diam melihat Naruto menggulung adonan roti dengan uraian air mata. Kiba tahu kalau sedari tadi Naruto menahan tangisnya apalagi saat melihat Menma memeluk Sasuke di luar toko. Ia ingin menghibur sahabat pirangnya, tetapi Shikamaru memberinya kode agar tetap membiarkan Naruto.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak fokus dari tadi Sasuke."

Itachi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap tidak fokus Sasuke. Itachi mengira kalau Sasuke tidak akan datang karena calon adik iparnya menghubunginya perihal persiapan pernikahan mereka bulan depan.

"Apa kau mengenal seorang detektif?" Alis Itachi langsung terangkat keatas. Untuk apa Sasuke membutuhkan seorang detektif.

"Kau ingin menyelidiki siapa?" Itachi bertanya langsung. "Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke juga menjawab langsung tanpa berfikir.

"Ah! Sahabatmu yang menghilang 6 tahun lalu? Bukankah kau sudah meminta Kakashi menyelidikinya tapi tidak ada hasil?" Sasuke menghela nafas. Perasaannya tidak tenang saat ini. Bekas pelukan Menma beberapa jam yang lalu masih terasa di tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti memeluk anaknya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ia sangat yakin—bahkan terlampau yakin kalau ia belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun selain Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto adalah laki-laki. Lalu siapa Menma? Keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup adalah keluarganya. Lalu apa Itachi?

"Apa kau sudah pernah tidur dengan seorang wanita?"

_Byurr—_dengan tidak elitnya, Itachi menyemburkan kopi hangat yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya yang hendak ditelannya namun malah disemburkannya karena pertanyaan adiknya. Hey! Ia adalah laki-laki terhormat. Bagaimana bisa adiknya bertanya seperti itu.

"Ah, dari ekspresimu. Sepertinya belum." Sasuke bergumam dengan wajah polos sama sekali tidak bersalah dengan apa yang ditanyakannya barusan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku ingin mencari tahu semua tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali, aku hanya meminta itu sebagai bayaranku dalam proyek ini." Ujarnya tegas.

Itachi membuang nafas, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Naruto setelah kau tahu nantinya. Aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Karena aku tidak akan berdiri dibelakangmu saat itu."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Jika dulu ia hanya anak remaja yang tidak punya kekuasaan dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, saat ini ia tidak akan tinggal diam lagi. Ia akan mencari tahu apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

Jika kemarin Sasuke bisa lolos dari Sakura, maka dengan menggunakan bujukan ibunya kini Sasuke harus duduk dengan wajah malas memperhatikan salah satu makhluk paling merepotkan dalam hidupnya. Sedari tadi, Sakura terus saja mencoba baju pengantin yang entah kapan selesainya. Untung saja saat ini Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, hanya tinggal ujian meja. Setelah itu akan mendapatkan gelar sarjananya di bidang arsitektur.

"Sasuke, menurutmu gaun ini sudah cocok tidak?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab malas sama sekali tidak berminat. "Kau belum selesai. Aku masih ada urusan yang jauh lebih penting." Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya tentang penolakannya pada wanita berambut merah jambu didepannya ini, Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Sakura mendelik pada desainer yang terlihat menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke benar-benar masih berusaha untuk menolaknya. Padahal, pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung hari.

"Memangnya kau akan kemana? Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku."

Sasuke melepas _tuxedo _yang akan menjadi baju untuk pernikahannya nanti menyisahkan kemeja putih yang hampir menyamai warna kulitnya. "Yang berjanji itu bukan aku. Tetapi ibuku." Nada kesal masih terdengar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan butik dengan wajah datar.

"Kalian dimana?"

"_..."_

"Hn." Sasuke menutup panggilannya, ia melempar ponselnya ke jok samping sebelum memutar balik arah mobilnya menuju suatu tempat entah kemana.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

"Bisa kupastikan kalau Sasuke pasti kabur dari butik meninggalkan Sakura." Sai berbisik sambil memiringkan badannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di toko roti tempat Naruto bekerja. Mereka penasaran, tentu saja. Mereka terpaksa berbohong pada Sasuke, entah mengapa mereka yakin kalau Naruto mungkin akan berbicara pada mereka jika tidak ada Sasuke.

6 tahun pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu Naruto kembali dengan seorang anak di sampingnya, terlebih lagi anak itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan untuk seorang wanita. Mereka akui, Naruto memang manis dan mata indahnya juga menjadi daya tariknya tersendiri, tetapi melihat Naruto yang saat ini, mereka masih sangat yakin kalau Naruto masih lelaki tulen.

_Bragh—_Sai dan Neji reflek terlonjak saat sebuah nampan di letakkan keras di depan mereka yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto melayani pelanggan.

"Kalian datang lagi? Mau bertemu Naruto lagi?"

"Hey! Kau ini. Aku adalah pelanggan, sopan pada pelangganmu." Sai protes. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan sikap Kiba sejak kemarin. Kiba mendengus kemudian berlalu begitu saja setelah meletakkan dua potong _cake _menu yang cocok untuk sarapan di pagi hari.

Kiba berjalan ke arah Naruto menyuruhnya agar segera menemui Sai dan Neji. Ia menggantikan posisi Naruto dan untungnya pelanggan mereka sudah mulai berkurang. Naruto berjalan ke belakang mengambil dua gelas kopi sebelum menghampiri Sai dan Neji.

"Maaf, pelanggan di pagi hari memang banyak. Dan maafkan sikap Kiba. Dia memang seperti itu, makanya dia lebih banyak membuat roti daripada melayani pelanggan." Naruto menjelaskan tanpa diminta setelah meletakkan dua _mug _kopi di atas meja.

Sai tersenyum maklum, ia memasukkan kue kedalam mulutnya mencoba menikmati kue _blackforest _yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Naruto menoleh kearah Neji kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami baik-baik saja sekarang setelah melihatmu." Sai menyahut setelah menelan makanannya. Ia meminum kopinya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Sepertinya Sai benar-benar kelaparan. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan Konoha?"

Naruto menunduk memainkan jemarinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mencari suasana baru. Dan ternyata tinggal di Suna sangat menyenangkan." Naruto menjawab sedikit tergagap. Ia benar-benar tidak pandai dalam membuat alasan.

"Suasana baru? Bukan karena Sasuke?"

"Hehey... mana mungkin karena si Teme itu." Naruto mengelak salah tingkah. Tentu saja saat ini ia berbohong. Selain tidak pandai membuat alasan, ia juga bukan orang yang pandai berbohong, dan Naruto berharap kalau Neji dan Sai akan percaya alasannya yang sangat _klise _itu.

"Kau bisa jujur dengan kami. Kami berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke."

Sai mengangguki perkataan Neji. Potongan demi potongan kue, Sai masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Bahkan Sai juga meraih piring kue Neji yang belum disentuh pemiliknya sama sekali. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia belum makan sejak kemarin.

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian sudah punya kekasih?"

_Uhuk—_Sai tersedak kuenya sendirinya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan membuat Naruto terlihat sedikit khawatir. Apa pertanyaannya salah? Kenapa Sai bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu.

"Nyatanya memiliki wajah tampan dan banyak uang itu hanya akan membuat kita menjadi jomblo sampai saat ini." Sai menjawab setelah meredakan sakit didadanya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Benarkah? Neji juga?"

Sai mengangguk semangat membuatnya mendapatkan _death glare _dari pria berambut panjang di sampingnya itu. Bukannya ia tidak bisa mencari kekasih. Hanya saja belum ada yang cocok dengan kriterianya. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

"Aku mengerti. Orang-orang seperti kalian memang hanya cocok di jodohkan."

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Neji dan Sai terdiam. _Orang-orang seperti kalian itu_—seolah-olah Naruto mengatakan kalau mereka tetaplah kalangan yang berbeda. "Kenapa? Aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Sai menggeleng. "Memang cocok. Hanya saja aku tidak mau. Di jodohkan itu tidak menyenangkan dan kami sudah tahu rasanya tanpa mengalaminya."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang terdiam. Ia tahu kalau orang yang di maksud Sai pasti adalah Sasuke. Tetapi melihat Sasuke seperti kemarin, sepertinya mantan kekasihnya itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Mungkin maksud Sai, di awal-awal perjodohan. Setahunya, Sasuke sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Sakura. Pasti perjodohan mereka sudah terjalin dengan baik setelah 6 tahun berlalu.

"Kalau kau berfikir pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura berjala—"

"Naruto! Sudah saatnya kau menjemput Menma." Kiba berteriak sambil melirik jam dinding. Naruto terlonjak, ia melirik jam tangannya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9:50, sudah saatnya ia menjemput Menma bahkan ia sudah terlambat 10 menit. Ia tidak ingin melihat Menma menangis lagi seperti kemarin.

"Ah benar. Aku akan pergi menjemput Menma. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Naruto melepas apronnya dengan cepat, ia terlihat tergesah-gesah berlari keluar dari toko sesekali melihat jam. Sai beralih menatap Neji, "Apa kau pernah mendengar kalau ada beberapa pria yang bisa hamil?"

"Pernah. Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa—" Sai memiringkan kepalanya berfikir keras. Namun pikirannya buyar saat kemungkinan hal aneh yang di pikirkannya sangat tidak mungkin untuk terjadi.

"—ah tidak. Ayo kita pergi."

* * *

**ooOOoo**

* * *

Sasuke ingat kemarin saat ia mengejar Menma hingga ke sebuah sekolah TK dekat kampusnya. Awalnya Sasuke ingin pergi mencari udara segar, namun entah karena apa kini ia sedang duduk di bangku tunggu jemputan memandangi anak yang hampir seperti refleksi dirinya duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Sasuke juga ingat kalau ia tidak suka dengan anak-anak sama sekali. Ia benci makhluk kecil merepotkan itu. Tetapi anehnya, saat ini kenapa ia malah tersenyum melihat Menma yang sedang menumpukan kedua tangannya di dagu, menunduk dan memainkan kakinya yang menggantung. Bibirnya mengerucut membuat Sasuke benar-benar gemas dengan ekspresi lucu itu.

"Paman."

Menma menggeser tubuhnya mendekat kearah Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya bisa ada di sini dan menemaninya menunggu. Ia benar-benar merasa senang bisa melihat wajah ayahnya, walau ekspresinya tidak pernah berubah, datar dengan sedikit senyuman yang terkesan pelit.

"Apa paman akan menjemput seseorang?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Mau aku belikan eskrim?" Sasuke bertanya tidak nyambung. Setahunya anak-anak suka dengan eskrim.

Menma yang mendengar tawaran itu langsung mengangguk tanpa berfikir membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan. Sasuke beranjak menuju _minimarket _terdekat. Ia membeli dua eskrim dengan rasa yang sama.

"Apa Naruto sering terlambat menjemputmu?"

Menma mengangguk, ia sedikit kesusahan membuka pembungkus eskrimnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menukar eskrimnya yang sudah ia buka lebih dulu. "Ibu memang tidak pernah tepat waktu." Menma menjawab setelah menerima sodoran eskrim Sasuke.

"Ibu? Apa kau tahu Naruto itu laki-laki sepertimu? Kenapa kau memanggilnya ibu?"

Menma mengerjap, ia menjilat eskrimnya. "Aku hanya lebih suka memanggilnya ibu daripada ayah. Habisnya ibu memang seperti wanita yang sangat cerewet." Jawabnya polos.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Kenapa? Kau tidak punya ayah kandung?"

"Ada." Menma menjawab cepat menoleh kearah Sasuke. Iris _shappire _miliknya berbinar seolah menyampaikan sesuatu yang sayangnya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Hanya saja ayah sudah bahagia dengan orang lain." Sasuke berhenti mengemut eskrimnya, ia tahu maksud Menma. Anak itu pasti di tinggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan kebetulan Naruto yang baik hati itu menemukannya. Tangan Sasuke tanpa sadar terulur mengusap surai raven milik Menma dengan sayang. Sejenak Menma melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah bingung yang lucu. Namun kemudian anak itu tersenyum lebar menikmati elusan tangan milik Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menatap interaksi Menma dan Sasuke. Naruto mendesah lirih. Ia berjalan mendekati Menma saat melihat Sasuke menjauh untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan yang entah dari siapa.

"Ibu!"

Menma berseru senang, melompat dari atas kursi yang langsung di sambut pelukan oleh Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang." Menma menurut, ia memeluk leher ibunya berbalik ke belakang.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto langsung berbalik menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto!" Naruto membenarkan Menma didalam gendongannya, ia berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

"Entah itu sengaja ataupun tidak. Aku memohon jangan pernah mendekati Menma lagi."

Naruto melangkah pergi, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun di tempatnya.

* * *

_** To be Contiuned~**_

* * *

**Saya mungkin bakalan telat update lagi. Soalnya saya mau serius belajar, mungkin. Maafkan kalau Ffnya membosankan dan tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Tetapi kalian tenang saja, saya pasti bakalan berusaha tamatin nih FF. Karena saya tahu bagaimana rasanya di PHP #plakk**

**Makasih banyak... banyak... banyak.. reviewnya. Maaf belum bisa balas. Nanti kalau ada waktu luang saya akan berusaha balas. Kalau ada yang nggak jelas, silahkan PM saya untuk bertanya.**

**Okelah... see you next chapter..**

**Wanna Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang baru untuk Menma. Anak kecil itu sudah sangat mengerti sifat ibunya yang selalu punya jam karet. Seperti saat ini, ketika semua teman-temannya telah duduk manis di depan tv bersama dengan ibunya, Menma masih duduk sendirian di kursi panjang taman di tempatnya bersekolah.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak ia berbicara dengan ayahnya dan juga makan eskrim bersama. Ia tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok itu. Kenapa ibunya tidak mau bersama dengan ayahnya? Apa mereka saling membenci? Menma menggeleng kecil menghilangkan pemikiran yang terlampau dewasa itu untuknya.

"Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak tampan ibu?"

Menma terlonjak kecil, ia menoleh langsung memekik pelan lalu naik di atas pangkuan Naruto merasa senang melihat ibunya. "Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengelus rambut legam Menma yang sangat mirip dengan milik Sasuke.

Menma mengangguk pelan, ia sibuk memperhatikan penampilan ibunya. Celana jeans biru dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru juga.

"Ibu ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini." Dan pertanyaan yang belum sempat Menma lontarkan itu terjawab dengan sendirinya oleh ajakan Naruto. Menma langsung melompat ke atas gendongan Naruto tidak perduli jika kemeja ibunya mungkin akan kusut.

"Kita akan kemana?"

Naruto tampak berfikir sambil menggerlikan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Bagaimana kalau ke kebun binatang?" Menma sebenarnya ingin lebih ke pantai, ia memang selalu suka pantai walau sesering apapun ia kesana. Tetapi, ke kebun binatang juga bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Tapi setelah itu kita ke pantai yah bu?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk. Ia mengacak rambut Menma membuat anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal namun malah membuat Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

**ooOOoo**

Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia sudah meminum obat penghilang sakit kepala tetapi kenapa kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali salah mengetik laporan yang tengah diketiknya. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia sudah 3 hari mengurung diri dalam ruang kerjanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merindukan Menma dan—_Naruto—_yang ia memang selalu merindukan pria itu.

Sasuke membuka lacinya hendak meneguk beberapa butir obat hingga suara ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Sasuke meletakkan obatnya lalu menghampiri ponselnya yang masih berdering.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa berbasa-basi.

"_..."_

"Ke kebun binatang? Baiklah. Lebih baik kau berhenti mengikutinya. Aku akan yang akan turun tangan sekarang." Sasuke beranjak dari ruang kerjanya yang juga ada dalam apartemennya. Mendengar kabar tentang Naruto dan Menma yang ternyata membuatnya lupa tentang segalanya. Ia bahkan belum sempat meminum obat pereda sakit kepalanya. Lagipula, ia bukan pria lemah. Ia juga tidak punya riwayat penyakit. Jadi, pasti sakit dikepalanya akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Sebelum Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya, ia kembali melirik ponselnya. Hari ini ia tidak ingin diganggu. Sasuke pun menekan tombol _off _yang juga membuat _walpaper_nya tidak lagi terlihat. _Walpaper _yang tidak pernah Sasuke ganti sejak 6 tahun yang lalu walaupun ia telah mengganti ponselnya berkali-kali.

**Past, Now and Forever**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : M-Preg, BoysXBoys, Shonen – **_**Ai, **_**Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, EYD nggak sesuai. Aneh dan nggak jelas.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya benar-benar tersenyum. Sasuke menyadari itu. Bahkan saat bersama kedua orang tuanya pun Sasuke tidak pernah bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Dengan kakaknya dan sahabatnya pun sama. Walau ia sesekali tersenyum tetapi Sasuke belum pernah merasa seikhlas seperti ini saat tersenyum. Lalu apa yang membuatnya tersenyum?

Sederhana!

Hanya melihat orang yang tidak pergi dari hatinya itu tertawa bersama dengan anak yang entah kenapa tidak bisa Sasuke benci. Sasuke selalu benci seseorang yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Baginya, hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menarik perhatian Naruto. Tetapi, kenapa? Kenapa ia bahkan tidak bisa merasa cemburu saat anak yang kini hidup bersama dengan Naruto itu tidak membuatnya merasa demikian. Padahal, Sasuke tahu bahwa anak itu akan menjadi dinding di antara mereka. Terlepas dengan pertunangannya, Sasuke jauh lebih memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto kembali sementara Naruto sendiri telah terlihat bahagia dengan anak yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

Menma?

Tawanya dan juga senyumnya, terlihat sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Iris indah Naruto pun, Menma memilikinya. Yah anak itu sudah mengambil Naruto darinya, tetapi? Kenapa ia tidak merasa cemburu sedikitpun. Ia merasa tidak tersaingi oleh anak itu.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Naruto dan Menma yang mulai bergerak meninggalkan kandang jerapah. Ia mengikuti langkah Naruto dan Menma yang ternyata menuju penjual gulali. Sasuke menaikkan sedikit topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga ia bisa melihat Menma yang terlihat tenang menunggu sang penjual membuatkan gulali. Sasuke kembali tersenyum—_bahkan diamnya pun—_bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Kening Sasuke menyatu saat melihat pandangan Menma yang tidak lagi kepada sang penjual, melainkan ke arah seorang pemuda yang cukup mirip dengan perawakannya dari belakang. Menma diam-diam melepaskan tangannya dan mengikuti pemuda itu sementara Naruto sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa Menma sudah menghilang dari sampingnya.

Sasuke memilih untuk mengikuti Menma. Anak itu berlari masih terlihat lucu karena seragam sekolahnya belum dia ganti dan juga tas ransel yang bergerak naik turun mengikuti gerak Menma. Menma menarik lengan pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu menoleh.

"Ada apa anak kecil?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Menma mengerjap kemudian menggeleng, ia berbalik dengan wajah lesuh hendak kembali ke tempat ibunya. Tetapi karena kebun binatang ini cukup luas dan sedang ramai pengunjung membuat Menma bingung. Kemana ibunya tadi?

Menma berjalan sambil menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan mencoba mengingat kemana tadi ia pergi bersama ibunya hingga sampai ditempat penjual gulali. _Brugh—_tubuh kecilnya hampir terjatuh ke belakang saat ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras.

Menma mendongak, wajah lesuh dan kesalnya langsung terganti dengan senyuman saat ia melihat pria dewasa yang ditabraknya itu. "Paman!" Bibir Sasuke berkedut tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat ia melihat rona kebahagiaan muncul di wajah Menma. Sasuke berjongkok mensejejarkan dirinya dengan Menma. Lengan kokohnya langsung mengangkat Menma ke dalam gedongannya.

Ia hendak kembali menuju tempat Naruto sebelumnya namun suara dari pengeras suara membuat Sasuke merubah arahnya.

"_Perhatian untuk para pengunjung. Jika, anda melihat anak yang berumur 5 tahun menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan rambut hitam _spike _dan iris mata berwarna biru bernama Uzumaki Menma, tolong agar membawanya ke ruang informasi karena orang tua anak itu ada di sini. Terima kasih."_

"Ibumu mencarimu bocah."

Menma mengangguk, "Paman bisa menurunkanku kalau aku berat. Kata ibu aku ini berat." Sasuke menggeleng, ia tetap berjalan dan tidak menurunkan Menma dari gendongannya. Lagipula, ia cukup nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Ia seperti sedang menggedong anaknya sendiri—_ah andai saja kalau Menma memang anaknya_.

**ooOOoo**

"Ibu! Aku ingin makan gulali."

Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan jerapah langsung menoleh menatap Menma, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya melihat darimana para pengunjung itu mendapatkan gulali. Naruto tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Menma menuju tempat penjual gulali. Kebun binatang ini ternyata sangat ramai membuatnya sedikit kesusahan menembus keramaian.

"Paman, aku minta dua."

Karena terlalu terfokus dengan gulali yang dibuat oleh sang penjual, Naruto tidak sadar kalau ternyata genggaman tangan Menma sudah terlepas dari tangannya. Saat ia hendak memberikan gulali yang telah selesai dibuat oleh penjual itu, Naruto mengerinyit tidak melihat keberadaan Menma disampingnya.

Naruto memutar badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan Menma, namun ia tak kunjung melihat sosok kecil anaknya itu. Wajah Naruto berubah pucat, ia langsung menjatuhkan gulali ditangannya dan berlari mencari keberadaan Menma. Lelah mencari, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Menma di ruang informasi. Semoga saja Menma belum keluar dari tempat ini.

"Tenanglah Tuan. Penjaga mengatakan kalau belum ada anak yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri anakmu yang keluar."

Naruto meremas tangannya, kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh? Ini bukan di Suna. Menma tidak tahu jalan. Lalu bagaimana kalau Menma di culik? Naruto merasa frustasi memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu.

"Tuan? Bisakah anda mengumumkannya sekali la—"

"Tuan Uzumaki. Anak anda ada di luar." Seorang petugas lain mengabari Naruto yang ada dalam ruang informasi. Naruto bergegas keluar dan ia langsung mendapati Menma yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang belum dilihatnya itu karena Menma menutup wajah pemuda itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Menma!"

Menma langsung berbalik mendengar suara ibunya, ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam pelukan ibunya. Tubuh kecilnya langsung terangkat ke atas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, Menma mengangguk sambil tersenyum membuat Naruto menghela nafas legah.

"Dobe!"

DEG'

Naruto langsung menoleh pada pemuda yang menolong Menma itu, ia tidak sadar kalau pemuda itu kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Walau tertutupi sebagian dengan topi, Naruto masih mengenalinya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melupakan sedikitpun bagaimana suara itu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Dobe_'.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke melepaskan topinya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlingat sangat pucat. Keringat dingin bahkan menetes dari pelipis pria itu. "Lain kali kau harus memegangnya dengan erat." Ujar Sasuke dingin kemudian berbalik. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing kembali. Apalagi berada di keramaian seperti ini membuatnya semakin pusing.

_Grep—_Naruto tidak bisa. Nyatanya walaupun Sasuke sudah menyakitinya tanpa sengaja, ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan pria itu. Melihat wajah pucat yang biasanya terlihat sehat itu menjadi pucah pasih membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah bertekad untuk melupakan Sasuke dan perasaannya pada pria itu. Namun, kenyataannya ia bahkan tidak pernah bisa melupakan pria itu walau hanya sedikit. Ia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan pria itu. Melihat Sasuke sakit membuatnya sedih karena pria itu pasti tidak memperhatikan pola makannya lagi.

Sasuke menatap tangan tan Naruto yang menahan lengannya. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ia menghempaskan tangan Naruto dengan pelan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sakit? Bukankah kau sudah tidak perduli Dobe? Pergi dari kehidupanku selama 6 tahun lalu kembali dengan membawa seorang anak tanpa mencoba menjelaskan ataupun mengatakan apa-apa padaku, kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?"

DEG'

Naruto menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit, seluruh udara disekitarnya seolah menjauh membuatnya sesak untuk bernafas. "Kenapa kau diam? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau tentu tahu bagaimana aku jika kau pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi kau malah meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dan sekarang kau mau jadi orang yang baik dan menolongku?"

Sasuke menggeleng, hatinya sangat sakit, begitupun dengan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut sakit membuat pandangannya sedikit memudar. Sasuke menunduk. Sial! Ia tidak lupa meminum obat penghilang sakit kepalanya tadi hingga kini rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah parah. Sasuke berbalik melihat respon Naruto yang hanya diam, ia mulai berjalan mencoba menahan rasa pusing dan memperjelas pandangannya. Namun, sepertinya daya tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa menahannya hingga ia tidak lagi mampu menahan tubuhnya berdiri. Hal terakhir yang didengar Sasuke adalah suara cempreng milik Naruto dan juga Menma memanggilnya.

"SASUKE/PAMAN!"

**ooOOoo**

"Sepertinya ia belum makan apapun selama tiga hari ini dan dia malah mengkongsumsi obat sakit kepala. Daya tahan tubuhnya menjadi lemah dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi menjaga kesadarannya. Aku sudah menyuntikkan vitamin. Tetapi saat ia bangun, ia harus segera makan." Naruto membungkuk hormat pada dokter klinik yang memeriksa Sasuke saat dokter itu sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Diam-diam Naruto bernafas legah karena Sasuke tidak punya penyakit apapun. Pria itu hanya pingsan karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang melemah. Memangnya Sasuke itu manusia super? Tidak makan tiga hari? Sejak kapan otak cerdas Sasuke menjadi tidak berfungsi lagi? Naruto merasa marah karena ternyata Sasuke tidak lagi menjaga pola makannya.

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sakit? Bukankah kau sudah tidak perduli Dobe? Pergi dari kehidupanku selama 6 tahun lalu kembali dengan membawa seorang anak tanpa mencoba menjelaskan ataupun mengatakan apa-apa padaku, kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?"_

Naruto kembali teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke saat di kebun binatang tadi. Ia dan beberapa petugas kebun binatang memang membawa Sasuke menuju klinik terdekat. Jadilah, Sasuke kini terbaring dengan selang infus yang tertancap di lengan pucat pria itu.

"Teme!"

"Ibu sedang mengumpat?" Menma memutar badannya setengah menatap wajah Naruto. Ia sedang ada di atas paha ibunya membuatnya harus memutar badan untuk melihat wajah ibunya. Naruto menggeleng, "Itu panggilan untuk seseorang yang ibu kenal."

"Benarkah? Apa orang itu sangat jahat sampai ibu memanggilnya seperti itu?" Tanya Menma mulai penasaran. Masalahnya, ibunya tidak pernah mengumpat didepannya ataupun mengatakan hal-hal yang kasar.

Naruto terkekeh geli, "Dia sangat jahat. Benar-benar jahat. Tetapi ibu tidak bisa membencinya. Ibu tidak tahu alasannya jadi jangan bertanya lagi." Naruto memutar badan Menma kembali seperti semula membuat anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ibu?"

"Hmm."

"Kapan paman Sasuke akan bangun?"

Naruto beralih menatap wajah pucat Sasuke yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat sebelumnya membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan—_yah walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat jelek sedikitpun—_Naruto membatin miris. Naruto kembali teringat dengan pesan dokter bahwa Sasuke harus makan saat bangun nanti.

"Menma! Dengarkan ibu dan jangan kemana-mana. Ibu mau membeli makanan untuk Sasuke dulu." Menma mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Naruto gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi gempal anaknya itu.

"Ibu!" Protes Menma sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan sayang ibunya. "Itu hukuman karena Menma sudah pergi tanpa bilang-bilang tadi. Ingat! Jangan nakal atau ibu akan menghukummu lagi sampai di rumah nanti."

Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap kepergian ibunya. Setelah ibunya sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, Menma memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke kembali. Ia naik ke atas ranjang Sasuke dan duduk di samping wajah ayahnya itu.

"Paman! Ternyata kau sangat tampan." Puji Menma memperhatikan lebih jelas wajah ayahnya itu.

"Aku memang sangat tampan." Jawab Sasuke masih menutup matanya, ia mulai membuka matanya takut kalau Menma akan ketakutan karena melihatnya berbicara sementara dirinya masih menutup matanya.

"Paman sudah bangun?" Pekik Menma senang.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit namun tidak sesakit sebelumnya. "Ibu sedang membeli makanan untuk paman." Ujar Menma tanpa ditanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia sudah tahu karena sebenarnya ia sudah bangun sejak daritadi. Ia mendengar semua percakapan antara Naruto dan Menma.

"Hey bocah! Apa kau sangat menyayangi ibumu?"

Menma langsung mengangguk semangat, "Ibu yang terbaik." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke malah langsung tersenyum. Jemari panjangnya terangkat membelai rambut Menma yang walaupun berbentuk sama dengan miliknya ternyata sangat halus.

"Lalu apa kau tidak ingin melihat ayahmu dan ibumu yang sebenarnya?" Menma mengerjap menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ibuku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan ayahku adalah—"

_Ceklek—_pintu ruangan terbuka menghetikan ucapan Menma. "Menma kau tidak melakukan hal yang nak—" Naruto yang belum menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah bangun tertegun sejenak saat melihat posisi Sasuke dan Menma yang lagi-lagi menamparnya dengan kenyataan bawah dua orang didepannya adalah ayah dan juga anak.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto meletakkan makanan—_atau lebih tepatnya bubur—_yang sudah dibelinya di atas nakas di samping Sasuke. Ia mendekati Menma dan mengangkat anak itu ke dalam gedongannya. "Kurasa kau sudah bisa makan. Aku akan pergi. Semoga cepat sembuh Sasuke." Naruto berujar cepat tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruang rawat Sasuke.

"Mencoba lari lagi dariku Dobe?"

DEG'

Menma menatap heran ibunya yang tampak pucat, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ibunya terlihat menghidari ayahnya? "Ibu apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat?" Suara Menma berhasil menyadarkan Naruto. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum kemudian. Ia kembali melangkah keluar tanpa berbalik dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Setelah ini ia hanya perlu menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Ia hanya perlu melupakan kejadian hari ini walau ia tahu itu akan sangat sulit karena kata-kata Sasuke sewaktu di kebun binatang masih membekas di dalam hatinya. Pria itu memang selalu berhasil mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu membekas dalam hatinya. Seperti 6 tahun yang lalu yang telah membuatnya mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuknya.

Sasuke langsung meninju ranjang dibawahnya dengan kesal setelah kepergian Naruto. Salahkan tubuhnya yang sekarang tidak bisa menahan pria itu. Lain kali ia akan menahan Naruto, bertanya dan ia akan mendapatkan semua jawaban yang dibutuhkannya. Termasuk alasan kenapa Naruto pergi meninggalkannya selama 6 tahun lalu kembali tetapi pria itu seolah menghindarinya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh pada Itachi yang entah darimana pria itu tahu keadaannya kini muncul dihadapannya dengan raut wajah khawatir di wajah keriput pria itu. Sasuke melepaskan selang infus yang tertancap ditangannya. Terdengar ringisan dari Itachi membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran. Seharusnya ia yang meringis kenapa malah kakaknya yang meringis?

"Kau masih terlihat pucat. Kau ingin pindah ke rumah sakit?" Tawar Itachi yang hanya mendapat dengusan malas dari adiknya itu.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia sempat melirik bubur yang dibeli Naruto untuknya. Awalnya ia ingin mengabaikannya tetapi mengingat siapa yang membelikannya, ia akhirnya membawa bubur itu bersamanya. Itachi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus geli. Sejak kapan Sasuke makan makanan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu selera makanmu menurun setelah 3 hari tidak makan."

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi, "Fokus saja pada jalanan didepanmu." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia memang baru membuka bubur itu dalam perjalanan pulang. Yang membuat Sasuke menatap bubur itu cukup lama bukan karena penampilannya yang berantakan ataupun terlihat tidak enak—_tidak_! Justru bubur itu terlihat sangat enak.

Tetapi? Ternyata Naruto masih mengingat kebiasaannya yang tidak makan daun bawang hingga bubur itu bersih tanpa bawang sedikitpun. Sasuke semakin menjadi penasaran kenapa Naruto meninggalkannya, jika Naruto masih mengingat setiap kebiasaannya, berarti Naruto masih perduli padanya. Lalu apa?

Kalaupun soal pertunangan itu, Sasuke bahkan sudah memberitahukan Naruto tentang itu. Dan Naruto sudah menerimanya, lalu apa?

"Buburnya terlihat enak. Kalau kau tidak mau berikan saja padaku."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, sejak kapan Itachi menjadi cerewet seperti ini? Tanpa menjawab perkataan Itachi. Sasuke mulai menyantap bubur yang mulai dingin itu. Rasanya sangat pas dengan lidahnya, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu bagaimana selera makan Sasuke. Ibunya, koki dirumahnya dan juga _Naruto_.

**ooOOoo**

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa jalan-jalanmu tidak menyenangkan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum samar, "Yah sedikit gangguan. _Ah, _bukan gangguan sih sebenarnya." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Saat ini ia sedang mengambil jemuran dan Kiba yang mempunya rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi akhirnya menyusul Naruto di atas atap.

Masalahnya, ekspresi ibu dan anak itu sangat berbeda. Naruto yang terlihat muram sementara Menma terlihat sangat senang. Ekspresi itu pernah dilihatnya saat Naruto dan Menma kembali dari Konoha dulu saat mereka masih di Suna. Astaga jangan-jangan?

"Kau bertemu Sasuke lagi?"

Naruto langsung menoleh pada Kiba dengan sebelah alis terangkat, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya ini bisa tahu?

"_Ah, _jadi benar yah?" Tebak Kiba melihat ekspresi Naruto. Kiba berdecak sebal, "Sebaiknya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Menma agar anak itu tidak berharap lebih pada Sasuke, Naruto."

"Mengatakan apa maksudmu Kiba?"

Kiba mendekati Naruto dan membatu sahabatnya itu melipat selimut agar mereka bisa memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang lebih mudah. "Mengatakan kalau Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Menma. Sasuke bahkan pernah mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyuruhmu menggugurkan anaknya jika benar kau mengandung bukan?"

"Jad—"

PRANG

Sebelum Kiba sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, suara keras piring yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menghentikannya. Naruto dan Kiba langsung melotot horor melihat siapa yang telah menjatuhkan piring itu. Apalagi dia telah meneteskan air mata membuat Naruto benar-benar terpaku di tempat.

"Menma!"

Satu hal yang Naruto tahu bahwa Menma mendengar semua perkataan Kiba hingga wajah anak itu kini dipenuhi air mata. Dan kini wajah ceria itu terganti dengan wajah terluka. Hal yang selama ini Naruto hindari.

_**To be Continued**_

Maafkan saya yang sudah menelantarkan FF ini. Maaf, setahun kemarin sibuk banget jadi MABA #SokSibuk Jadi, saya lupa sama plot FF ini. Saya harus berpikir ulang dan membaca ulang untuk mendapatkan _feel _dan plot cerita ini, soalnya yang saya ingat Cuma plot ending #plakk

Semoga saya nggak ngaret lagi dan bisa nyelesai FF ini dengan cepat #Aminnn...

Okaylah, _See you next chapter lah..._


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto memilih mendiamkan Menma yang masih sesegukan. Anak itu masih menangis sambil menunduk didepannya. Naruto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena jika Menma sudah menangis seperti ini biasanya anak itu tidak mau mendengarkannya. Naruto masih menunggu Menma untuk berhenti menangis, anak itu masih saja sesegukan. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka di atap tadi, Menma langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan menangis.

Naruto tersenyum jahil kemudian menundukkan wajahnya menatap wajah Menma dari bawah, "Sudah selesai hem?"

Menma menjauhkan wajah Naruto kemudian mendongak, "Apa ayah benar-benar tidak menginginkan Menma?" Naruto mendekap puteranya lalu menghujani surai _raven _Menma dengan kecupan.

"Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Menma. Sasuke memang pernah mengatakannya pada ibu, tapi Sasuke saat itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan membenci Sasuke." Menma menggeleng.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu tidak akan membenci ayah." Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian menghapus jejak air mata anak itu dengan gemas. Nyatanya walaupun sedang menangis, Menma tetap terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Kiba yang sedari menunggu di luar kamar akhirnya masuk ke dalam melihat Menma sudah berhenti menangis, "Maafkan paman yah." Menma mengangguk cepat kemudian tersenyum lebar. Menma selalu percaya pada ibunya kalau Sasuke sebenarnya memang orang baik. Yah, ayahnya memang sangat baik, membelikannya eskrim dan juga mengantarkannya pada ibunya saat ia tersesat di Kebun binatang beberapa hari yang lalu.

Menma beralih memeluk Kiba, bagaimana pun juga ia sangat menyayangi pamannya yang tidak kalah cerewet dengan ibunya itu. "Paman bau!" Keluh Menma kemudian melepaskan pelukannya kembali ke ibunya.

"Benarkah?" Kiba mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri, ia mengerinyit mencium bau tubuhnya yang seperti telur busuk. Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia membersihkan diri. Kiba menyengir pada Menma lalu mengusap kasar surai Menma sebelum berlari keluar.

"PAMAN KIBAAA!" Teriak Menma tidak terima karena sang paman merusak rambutnya, sementara Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Ibu! Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu." Ungkap Menma mempererat pelukannya.

"Ibu juga sangat menyayangimu."

Terkadang Naruto merasa sedikit bersyukur karena Menma bisa lebih mengerti orang dewasa dari anak seusianya. Mungkin karena Menma memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata hingga anak itu bisa mengerti situasi lebih cepat. Tetapi walaupun seperti itu, Menma tetaplah anak berusia 5 tahun yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya dengan sikapnya.

Karena pada kenyataannya Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Sasuke yang sudah memberinya sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Sasuke telah memberinya anak yang begitu menggemaskan membuat hidupnya lebih bahagia walau ia masih merasa sedih mengetahui Sasuke ternyata hidup tidak seperti dalam bayangannya.

"_Sasuke terima kasih dan maafkan aku."_

**Past, Now and Forever**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : M-preg, BoysXBoys, Shonen –**_**Ai, **_**Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Romance, EYD nggak sesuai, aneh dan nggak jelas.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

"_**Naruto, aku masih mencintaimu..."**_

**.**

"Maaf kami tidak menerima pesan antar untuk sekarang, kami belum punya karyawan baru."

"..."

"Tapi kami sedang sibuk—" Naruto merebut telephone dan mengambil alih percakapan Kiba dengan seorang pelanggan. "Baiklah, kami akan mengantarkannya. Tolong tunggulah sedikit lebih lama." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Siapa yang akan mengantarkannya?"

Naruto menunjuk dirinya, "Aku saja. Sekalian menjemput Menma." Kiba mengangguk mengerti kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur. Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang menghitung uang di balik kasir.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyetujuinya. Bagaimana kalau mereka meminta pesan antar lagi?" Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak baik menolak pelanggan. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan?

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Ya sudahlah. Aku akan mengambilkan pesanannya lebih dulu. Kau layani pelanggan yang baru datang itu." Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengambil note kecil yang ada di kantong _apron _miliknya menghampiri pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

**ooOOoo**

"Sepertinya alamatnya sudah tepat." Untung saja Naruto masih mengingat jalanan di Konoha hingga tidak menyulitkannya mencari alamat. Walaupun kota ini telah banyak berubah nyatanya masih ada beberapa tempat yang masih belum berubah.

Ternyata orang yang memesan kue dari toko mereka adalah seseorang dari Salon. Mereka memang memiliki cukup banyak pelanggan walau baru membuka tempat beberapa minggu yang lalu. Naruto merasa beruntung karena banyak pelanggan yang menyukai kue dan roti mereka.

"Permisi!"

Seorang pegawai salon menghampiri Naruto, "Ah, ternyata pesanannya sudah datang. Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, salon ini sangat luas dengan desain yang sangat mewah. Pasti pelanggannya pun adalah pelanggan yang berkelas. Terbukti dengan pelanggan yang dilihatnya, mereka terlihat sangat kaya. Ada seseorang yang tengah menunduk membaca majalah di salah satu sofa tunggu yang memang disediakan di sana, tetapi Naruto mencoba mengabaikannya entah kenapa hatinya menjadi resah dan tidak enak, Lalu tanpa sengaja Naruto terpaku pada sebuah poster yang terpajang di sudut dinding salon.

Di poster itu terlihat dua orang yang tengah bergaya. Sebuah senyum miris diam-diam terlukis di bibir Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh merasakan ini lagi, tetapi ia tetap saja merasa kecewa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada dalam poster itu tengah bergaya dengan Sakura yang memakai pakaian pengantin berwarna putih yang sangat cantik menjuntai hingga menutupi kakinya sementar bagian bahunya terekspos memperlihatkan bahu putihnya. Sementara Sasuke menggunakan _tuxedo _hitam putih. Terlihat begitu tampan.

"_Ibu, ayah sangat tampan." _Naruto teringat pujian Menma pada Sasuke saat ia Menma bertemu dengan Sasuke pertama kali.

"Permisi!"

"Yah?"

Sepertinya Naruto terlarut dengan pikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar kalau petugas salon yang menyambutnya tadi sudah datang. "Ini uangnya." Naruto tersenyum malu menerima beberapa lembar uang itu.

"Mereka memang pasangan yang sangat serasi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, mungkin akhir bulan ini."

DEG'

"Yah?" Naruto tersenyum kikuk saat petugas salon itu malah menjelaskan sesuatu yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak mau didengar oleh telinganya. "_Ah, _mereka memang serasi." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi. Terima kasih sudah memesan di toko kami." Naruto membungkuk hormat sejenak kemudian berbalik hingga sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi tidak mau didengarkannya kembali terdengar.

"Uzumaki –_san_?"

ooOOoo

Jika ada orang di dunia ini yang paling ingin dihindarinya itu adalah wanita parubaya yang tengah duduk didepannya. Naruto tidak bisa lari karena kakinya sudah mulai bergetar dan Naruto mulai merasa keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Kini ia dan wanita yang ada didepannya ini duduk di salah satu _sofa _tunggu salon dengan saling berhadapan.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sejenak, ia cukup merasa terlindungi dengan topi hitam yang tengah dipakainya hingga ia yakin kalau wanita didepannya ini tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Atau mungkin wajahnya akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Iya, Nyonya." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu setegang itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Lagipula kau sudah menuruti semuanya hingga kini Sasuke akan segera menikah dengan Sakura." Naruto meremat jemarinya yang ia satukan di antara pahanya. Ia menunduk menatap kakinya sendiri.

Wanita yang kini duduk didepannya ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu dari Sasuke, seorang penyanyi papan atas. Mikoto Uchiha. Inilah yang selalu Naruto sembunyikan dari Sasuke bahwa diam-diam ibu dari laki-laki itu sering menemuinya dan menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Karena wanita itu yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan mau meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Nyonya?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Mikoto tersenyum anggun, "Tentu saja sangat baik karena akhirnya impianku akan segera terjadi. Kau terlihat hidup dengan baik setelah meninggalkan Sasuke. Bukankah lebih baik memang seperti ini?"

Demi apapun, Naruto kini tengah menahan sesuatu keluar dari pelupuk matanya dengan segera. Naruto berharap dalam hati akan ada seseorang yang baik hati dan melepaskannya dari situasi ini. "Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau hidupmu menderita, aku bisa membantumu karena kau menurutiku dengan sangat baik."

Naruto menggeleng, tenggorokannya terasa pahit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Mikoto kembali menatap Naruto lekat, anak itu tumbuh cukup baik jauh dari pemikirannya. Walau ia tidak bisa melihat _shappire _biru indah yang hampir saja menggoyahkan keyakinannya, tapi Mikoto yakin kalau Naruto pasti hidup dengan baik.

"Ap—"

"Apa yang ibu bicarakan dengan Naruto?"

DEG'

Kali ini Naruto langsung mendongak ke sumber suara, dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya Naruto kembali mendengar suara yang sama sekali tidak mau ia dengar untuk saat ini. Sasuke Uchiha.

ooOOoo

"Sasuke hentikan!"

Sasuke mengerem mendadak mobilnya di sebuah jalanan sepi di bawah jembatan. Karena tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasuke akhirnya menarik Naruto keluar dari salon meninggalkan Sakura dan ibunya di salon.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah memukul _stir_ mobilnya dengan keras kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun apalagi dengan Sasuke. Orang yang sudah sangat dihindarinya dengan sekuat tenaga semenjak kembalinya ia ke Konoha.

_Grep—_"Mau sampai kapan kau akan lari dariku Naruto?"

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sasuke hingga tangan pucat itu terlepas dari tangannya. "Aku tidak pernah lari." Lirihnya.

Sasuke tergelak tidak percaya, "Kau bahkan belum mengatakan kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang kau bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara kita?" Sudah cukup Sasuke menahan kesabarannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke di balik topinya, lagi-lagi ia di untungkan dengan topi yang tengah dipakainya. "Karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Jawab Naruto pelan. Sasuke langsung tertawa hambar.

"Benarkah? Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Ulang Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit lebih besar. Sasuke mendengus kasar, lalu mengusap wajahnya. "Aku akan membuktikannya, katakan kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Sebelum Naruto sempat merespon, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik lengannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke badan mobil lalu menciumnya dengan kasar hingga topi yang digunakan Naruto pun terlepas.

"Mmmmhh—SASUKE!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar hingga ciuman itu terlepas. "Kenapa?" Lirih Sasuke pelan.

"KENAPA NARUTO? APA KAU PIKIR SEMUA HAL YANG AKU KATAKAN PADAMU HANYA BUALAN SEORANG REMAJA SEMATA?" Teriak Sasuke menatap nyalang Naruto, tapi Naruto tahu kalau iris kelam itu tengah terluka.

"Meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana gilanya aku mencarimu kemana-mana? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Kau seharusnya tahu perasaanku lebih dari siapapun." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya benar-benar sekuat tenaga mempertahankan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh goyah sekarang atau semua pengorbanan yang sudah dilewatinya selama 6 tahun mungkin akan sia-sia.

"Apa kau juga tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaanku? Kau egois Sasuke. Aku benar-benar muak dengan sikapmu itu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak terluka?" Emosi Sasuke langsung mereda menatap iris biru kesayangannya itu terlihat begitu terluka.

"Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa Sasuke. Kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Kau harus menerima kenyataan itu. Sebentar lagi kau akan menempuh hidup baru. Jalan kita sudah berbeda. Perbedaan kita tidak akan mungkin bisa kita satukan apapun caranya." Naruto membungkuk mengambil kembali topinya dan memakainya.

Naruto berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terpaku ditempatnya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti melangkah namun tidak berbalik, "Aku masih mencintaimu."

_Tes—_dan akhirnya pertahanan Naruto hancur. Air matanya mulai berlomba-lomba membasahi wajahnya. Tapi Naruto masih mencoba menahan dirinya, ia terus melangkah karena jika ia tinggal lebih lama mungkin saja ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan malah berbalik lalu memeluk Sasuke melampiaskan semua rasa rindunya yang terpendam sangat lama.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke—_aku juga masih mencintaimu..."_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

ooOOoo

Menma terus mencoba membuat dirinya tidak tenang dalam pangkuan Naruto tetapi Naruto tampaknya memang sangat terlarut dalam lamunannya hingga laki-laki itu tidak menyadari tingkah Menma yang terus mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Hari ini cukup mengejutkan untuk Menma karena saat ia pulang, Naruto sudah duduk di kursi tunggu taman menunggunya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menjemputnya dengan tepat waktu. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan ibunya. Laki-laki itu hanya memberikan senyuman samarnya dan mencium pipinya sekali, sama sekali bukan sifat ibunya yang biasanya. Hingga mereka masuk ke dalam bus, Naruto tetap diam seribu bahasa. Aneh sekali? Ibunya yang cerewet kemana?

_Cup—_Menma yang sudah mulai kehabisan akal akhirnya mencium pipi Naruto hingga laki-laki itu teralih menatapnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Ibu sedang sedih?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Ibu hanya sedikit lelah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum walau terlihat begitu dipaksakan.

"Ayo kita turun, kita sudah sampai." Naruto menggendong Menma turun dari bus, barulah saat mereka menapaki jalan, Naruto menurunkan Menma dan menggandeng anak itu. Jarak halte dengan toko roti mereka memang tidak jauh hingga mereka bisa sampai dengan sangat cepat.

"_Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat wajah tampan Menmaku ini?"_

Suara seseorang yang begitu dikenal Menma dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Menma langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari ke arah orang itu. "Paman Gaara!" Seru Menma senang.

Orang itu—_Gaara—_langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Menma. "Astaga! Kau semakin berat saja." Goda Gaara sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi Menma yang hanya nyengir polos padanya. Naruto mendekat.

"Kapan kau datang?"

Gaara beralih menatap Naruto, "Baru saja." Naruto tersenyum samar. "Masuklah, kau pasti lelah melakukan perjal—" _Grep—_Gaara menurunkan Menma dan langsung menarik Naruto ke dalam dekapannya.

"Hey bodoh! Jangan memendam perasaanmu seperti itu. Sekarang aku ada di sini." _Tes—_air mata kembali berlomba-lomba membasahi pipi Naruto setelah mendengar bisikan Gaara. Memang hanya Gaara yang paling tahu tentang dirinya, bahkan laki-laki itu bisa langsung mengetahui perasaannya padahal Naruto sudah sangat berusaha menutupi perasaannya.

Gaara memberikan kode pada Menma agar anak itu lebih dulu masuk ke dalam toko. Ia tidak mau Menma tahu kalau ibunya sedang sangat sedih walau ia sendiri belum tahu apa alasan kenapa wajah Naruto terlihat begitu terluka.

Naruto terisak dalam pelukan Gaara, ia meluapkan semuanya di bahu Gaara. Sementara Gaara hanya bisa mengelus punggung Naruto. Ia belum tahu apa-apa dan ia akan bertanya nanti saat Naruto sudah lebih tenang.

"_Jadi inikah alasan sebenarnya kau meninggalkanku_?"

Sasuke yang memang mengikuti Naruto dengan mobil sejak dari Naruto menjemput Menma hanya bisa menatap lirih Naruto yang kini berada dalam pelukan orang lain. Ia lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area toko roti Shikamaru dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi seolah meluapkan emosi dan rasa cemburu karena orang yang paling diinginkannya itu kini berada dalam pelukan orang lain.

"_Kau menyakitiku, Dobe_."

_To be Continued_

Maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang.. soalnya file di komputer semuanya hilang gegara tereset jadi harus nulis dari awal lagi. Semoga selanjutnya nggak ngaret lagi.. kaget pas lihat kotak review, eh makasih banyak loh atas apresiasinya...


	6. Chapter 5

"Aku tidak mau."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memberontak, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyanggah perkataan wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri tapi untuk kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Kenapa? Karena kau belum bosan dengan anak Uzumaki?"

Sasuke menoleh—terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja didengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa tahu? Ibunya adalah seorang penyanyi yang sangat sibuk, mana mungkin bisa mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya sampai tahu kalau ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak main-main dengannya." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Mikoto tergelak kecil, "Apa kau pikir ibu membesarkanmu untuk bersama dengan anak yatim piatu sepertinya. Terlebih lagi Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki. Sudahlah, berhenti berdebat dengan ibu. Kau masih remaja dan belum memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi setelahnya, jadi lebih baik kau mendengarkan ibu atau kau akan melihat akibatnya."

Mikoto beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke setelah memakai kacamata hitamnya yang sempat ia letakkan saat memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Ia tidak mau lagi berdebat dengan anak bungsunya itu. Cukup ia mendapatkan pembangkangan dari anak sulungnya dan ia tidak mau Sasuke mengikuti sifat kakaknya yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah menganggap mereka keluarga kecuali Sasuke yang dia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Sasuke menggeram marah setelah kepergian ibunya, ia meninju meja di depannya hingga kaca dari meja itu menjadi retak. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika ibunya sudah ikut campur tangan seperti ini. Dengan usianya yang masih sangat muda, ia mungkin tidak bisa mengambil resiko yang mungkin saja akan disesalinya nanti.

Tapi...

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Naruto pergi dari hidupnya...

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu rumah Naruto mendongak, ia tersenyum samar. "Aku menunggumu." Naruto berdecak pelan, ia lupa kalau ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan malah membuka tudung jaketnya.

"Tapi kau bisa menungguku di dalam. Bukankah kau punya kunci cadangan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah laki-laki itu kemudian memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang hingga Naruto meringis pelan. Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Naruto menghadapnya.

"Nauto apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menepis pelan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka memar, "Aku berkelahi dengan anak SMA lain." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, walau ia tahu Sasuke akan langsung tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong.

Mata Sasuke memicing curiga, sebelum ia sempat bertanya lagi, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. _'Itu adalah peringatan dari ibu.' _Sasuke meremas ponselnya. Ia kembali menatap Naruto yang kini sedang berada di dapur mengambil minum.

"_Dobe_?"

Naruto berbalik badan dengan gelas air minum yang sudah kosong, "Aku tidak apa-apa _Teme_. Jangan menatapku seolah aku sangat menyedihkan seperti itu." Sasuke melempar ponselnya, ia menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil kotak obat yang ada dalam lemari dapur milik Naruto.

"Buka bajumu."

"Teme! Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke mendesis tajam, Naruto tidak membuka bajunya, hanya menaikkan bajunya hingga punggungnya terlihat dengan diiringi ringisan. Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit menatap punggung Naruto yang tampak membiru. Separah apa anak buah ibunya memukul Naruto hingga membiru seperti ini.

"Pelan-pelan Teme." Sasuke memelankan usapannya, ia mengoleskan anti septik dengan sangat pelan seolah kulit Naruto adalah kapas yang mudah rusak jika ia mengusapnya dengan kasar. _Cup—_kini kapas itu terganti dengan Sasuke yang mengecup punggung Naruto.

"Kau memang mesum Teme."

Sasuke menunduk di belakang Naruto dan menurunkan baju laki-laki itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tahan melihat Naruto yang terluka karena dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang sangat dihargainya dan cintainya itu tega melukai orang yang sangat berarti untuknya sampai seperti ini.

Naruto berbalik karena Sasuke yang biasanya akan membalas umpatannya kini hanya terdiam, "Teme? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah kesayangannya itu penuh dengan luka lebam.

Ia mengangkat jemari putihnya mengusap wajah Naruto, "Maafkan aku Dobe." Lirih Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun heran, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Bukan kau yang memukulku." Sasuke meringis pelan. "Kau harus percaya, apapun yang terjadi aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu."

Naruto kembali tertegun, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa wajah brengsek laki-laki itu terlihat begitu frustasi seperti saat ini. Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke tahu tentang dirinya dan rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikannya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Dan kau juga harus percaya bahwa aku hanya akan mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain." Balas Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin dilanda rasa bersalah, ia menarik Naruto ke dalam dekapannya dengan pelan agar tidak menyakiti Naruto lebih.

"_Maafkan aku Naruto, maafkan aku karena aku yang mencintaimu hingga membuatmu terluka seperti ini."_

* * *

**Past, Now and Forever**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : M-preg, BoysXBoys, Shonen –**_**Ai, **_**Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Romance, EYD nggak sesuai, aneh dan nggak jelas.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

""

**.**

* * *

Naruto terus membasuh wajahnya yang ia yakini pasti sangat merah karena menangis cukup lama. Ia benar-benar merasa kalau air matanya sudah habis hingga ia tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa meluapkan seluruh emosinya seperti ini—_atau mungkin belum sepenuhnya_.

"Kau akan terkena _flu _jika terus membasuh wajahmu seperti itu." Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil padanya. Ia menerimanya dan mengusap wajahnya kemudian mengikuti langkah Gaara yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di teras. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di beranda belakang toko.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik untuk mengatakan semuanya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum samar, "Aku menangis seperti remaja yang baru belasan tahun padahal aku sudah memiliki anak, bukankah itu menggelikan?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya hingga tato di atas alisnya itu mengkerut samar.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengajak Gaara bercanda untuk saat ini. Lagipula, sejak kapan Gaara mau bercanda dengannya, Gaara hanya akan menujukkan sifat humornya jika bersama dengan Menma.

"Aku mulai merasa sangat jahat pada Sasuke. Seharusnya aku memberitahukannya padanya hingga tidak ada yang terluka lagi di antara kita tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku malah membohonginya dan membuatnya seolah dialah yang bersalah atas semua yang terjadi selama ini." Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan handuk yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Itu karena kau masih mencintainya."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Tidak perduli seberapa keraspun aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Gaara mempersempit jaraknya dan merangkul Naruto. "Aku tahu, aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia bersama Menma. Menma adalah anak yang sangat pintar, suatu saat nanti anak itu pasti akan bertanya ini dan itu padamu."

Naruto kembali mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Gaara. Gaara memang selalu menjadi sosok yang sangat hangat jika ia sudah dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Entah bagaimana caranya ia hidup jika ia tidak pernah bertemu Gaara sebelumnya. Pria itu terus membantunya dalam kesulitan. Naruto pernah bertanya tentang kepedulian Gaara padanya, Naruto khawatir kalau Gaara mungkin punya perasaan padanya, tapi Gaara malah tergelak dan mengatakan daripada menjadi kekasih, ia lebih suka Naruto menjadi adiknya. Yah, Gaara memang sedikit lebih tua darinya dan Naruto merasa bersyukur karena itu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk ke dalam. Menma pasti sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya." Naruto tersenyum samar lalu mengikuti langkah Gaara masuk ke dalam toko. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat jadi, saatnya mereka untuk makan siang bersama.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia melihat Menma yang terlihat berbinar menatap makanan yang disiapkan Kiba. Kiba memang cukup ahli dalam memasak makanan selain roti dan kue, jadi terkadang jika ia sedang sibuk, Kiba yang akan menjadi koki dadakan mereka.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawab Gaara setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping kursi Menma, ia melirik Shikamaru yang juga baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling ujung. "Paman! Udang goreng Menma dimana?"

Kiba mendelik ke arah Menma, "Tidak ada udang hari ini. Aku sudah membuatkanmu cumi-cumi panggang jadi makan saja sebagai pengganti udang gorengmu." Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tapi ia tetap menyendokkan cumi-cumi panggang ke dalam piringnya. Naruto membantu Menma dan menyedokkan beberapa lauk kesukaan anaknya itu.

"Nanti biar ibu yang membelikan Menma udang goreng."

Menma mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang membuat Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Yang perlu ia lakukan memang hanya hidup bahagia bersama putera kecilnya dengan sifat dewasanya yang ajaib itu.

Ketiga pria yang menonton kehangatan ibu dan anak itu juga ikut tersenyum merasa legah karena setidaknya mereka tidak melihat wajah sedih Naruto lagi seperti beberapa jam yang lalu saat baru saja pulang dari menjemput Menma.

"Aku mulai sakit kepala mengingat bahwa kita selalu saja menjadi supir dadakan si Uchiha bungsu ini." Neji memilih untuk diam membenarkan perkataan Sai. Ia hanya mendengus menatap Sasuke yang tengah terlelap mabuk karena sejak dari siang meminum alkohol entah karena apa lagi sekarang.

Persetan dengan hidup sempurna, Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat hidup sempurna lagi semenjak Naruto meninggalkannya. "Aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarku." Neji mengangguk pelan pada sang bartender kenalan mereka itu, ia kemudian membantu Sai memapah Sasuke menuju mobil mereka.

'_Naruto... kau ja.. hat...'_

Neji dan Sai langsung saling menatap seolah mengatakan, _Naruto lagi_? Sai menidurkan Sasuke di jok belakang mobilnya sementara Neji akan menyetir. Mereka memang sedang mempersiapkan skripsi untuk kelulusan mereka beberapa bulan lagi hingga bartender kenalan mereka itu menghubunginya. Mereka berdua menggunakan mobil Sai karena Sai kebetulan memang menggunakan mobil yang lebih besar.

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan melihat Sasuke." Sai bergumam pelan saat Neji sudah menginjak gas meninggalkan parkiran bar. Neji belum menanggapi karena ia sedang serius menyetir. Saat mereka sudah di jalan raya yang lenggang barulah ia menanggapi perkataan Sai. Sai pun beralih memainkan ponselnya.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Sai yang sebelumnya sedang memperhatikan ponselnya langsung menoleh tertarik dengan ucapan Neji. "Sesuatu yang bisa memperbaiki hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke lagi?" Tanyanya semangat. Neji meringis ragu, "Aku tidak yakin kalau hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti semula karena Sasuke akan menikah sebentar lagi. Tapi setidaknya kita harus mencoba sesuatu dulu sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat."

Sai mengangguk-ngangguk paham sekaligus setuju. "Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Neji melirik sinis Sai, "Dengan otakmu itu, kau masih bertanya padaku?" Sai langsung berdecak kesal mendengar sindiran Neji. Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara memperbaiki hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto hingga sebuah ide terlintas di dalam otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengurung mereka di dalam ruangan seperti dulu?"

_Plak—_sebuah botol air minum kosong langsung terlempar ke kepala Sai, pelakunya tentu saja bukan Sasuke karena pria itu masih terlelap karena mabuk sambil sesekali bergumam nama Naruto. Sai meringis pelan, "Sekarang aku memang harus mempertanyakan kenapa nilai IPK mu bisa sangat tinggi."

Sai memutar bola matanya, "Aku kan hanya menyarankan. Kau tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu."

"Lalu kau sendiri punya ide?" Tanya Sai sambil mencibir pelan.

Neji terdiam sejenak, "Apa kau ingat anak yang bersama Naruto dan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke itu?" Sai terlihat berpikir kemudian mengangguk, namun karena Neji tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia pun bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Aku merasa dia akan sangat berguna dalam rencana kita." Sai mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia sedang berpikir sangat keras. Beberapa detik setelahnya Sai langsung tersenyum, "Kau ingin menyingkirkan anak itu supaya Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bersama lagi bukan?"

_Plakk—_dan kali ini Sai harus bersyukur karena Neji tidak melemparinya dengan sesuatu yang berat karena walaupun ringan, lemparan botol Neji sangat keras dan terasa sakit.

* * *

ooOooOoo

* * *

_Huwekk... Huwekk... Huwekk..._

Sai meringis merasa akan ikut mual saat melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya bahkan lambung dan usus-ususnya karena pria itu belum berhenti mengeluarkan isi perutnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Memang seberapa banyak botol yang diminum pria itu?

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau minum racun saja kalau memang berniat bunuh diri." Ujar Sai datar sambil meletakkan segelas susu alami di atas _pantry _lalu kembali ke belakang _pantry _dan memanggang roti, satu-satunya hal yang ditahunya untuk bisa dibuat dalam waktu cepat. Ia memang membawa Sasuke—_lagi—_keapartemennya karena jarak apartemen Sasuke dari bar cukup jauh.

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya setelah merasa kalau perutnya benar-benar sudah kosong. Mengabaikan perkataan Sai—atau mungkin sindiran. Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di depan _pantry _dan meneguk susu buatan Sai yang bisa membuat perutnya terasa lebih legah dan kepalanya terasa lebih ringan.

Sasuke menatap gelasnya yang sudah kosong, "Mungkin memang lebih baik kau membuatkan aku susu yang berisi racun." Sai langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Sepertinya kau harus minum segelas susu lagi."

Sasuke terdiam menatap kosong gelasnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak berdaya. Yang satunya adalah ibu yang sangat aku cintai dan satunya adalah pria yang sangat aku cintai." Sasuke tergelak hambar, "Yang satunya meminta aku menjauhinya dan yang satunya meminta aku melupakannya. Bukankah terdengar sangat sempurna?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sai. Sai pun ikut terdiam sejenak kemudian mendengus, "Kau sudah dewasa Sasuke. Kita bukan lagi remaja seperti 6 tahun yang lalu. Kau harus mengambil keputusan."

"Tapi dia menolakku. Dia bilang dia tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Sasuke kembali tergelak terdengar sinis dan menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan setelah mengatakannya, "Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan Naruto?" Sasuke terdiam, ia memang ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto kemarin. Tapi bagaimana dengan pria berambut merah yang memeluk Naruto kemarin. Mungkinkah Naruto benar-benar sudah berpaling darinya?

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku akan menjadi bayangannya dan mengikutinya lalu memaksanya mengatakan semuanya. Mulut mungkin bisa berbohong tapi mata tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Otakmu bisa saja percaya tapi tidak dengan hati. Jangan melihat pemikirannya dan mempercayai perkataannya. Tapi lihat matanya dan percaya hatinya." Kali ini Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sai lekat. Sejak kapan pria konyol itu bisa berbicara sebijak itu?

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Sasuke menggeleng samar, "Oh yah, kami akan pergi berlibur di Pulau paman."

"Memangnya kau sudah menyelesaikan skripsimu?" Sai mengangguk kemudian menggigit roti panggangnya yang sudah matang lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di samping pria itu. "Dimana ponselku?" Tanya Sasuke teringat bahwa ia ada janji dengan Itachi hari ini.

"Ada di atas meja. Aku mematikannya karena sedari tadi ponselmu menjerit membuat telingaku sakit." Ujar Sai berlebihan sedikit tidak jelas karena Sai sedang mengunyah roti bakarnya. Sasuke mendengus lalu beranjak untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia langsung menyalakannya dan mendapati banyak panggilan tak terjawab juga beberapa pesan dari Itachi. Hanya ada satu panggilan dari Itachi dan yang lainnya adalah Sakura dan juga ibunya.

_Drrt...Drrt—_Sasuke beralih sejenak menatap Sai, ponsel pria itu bergetar. Ia melihat Sai mengangkatnya dengan semangat. "Yah? Baiklah, kau tenang saja. Akan aku pastikan dia ikut setelah mendengar kabar darimu."

Sai memutuskan sambungan telepon singkatnya lalu memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke yang tengah membalas pesan entah pada siapa. "Kau tidak ingin ikut dengan kami?"

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ya sudah. Dasar tuan sibuk." Sai memutar kursinya kembali kemudian menyeringai, "Berarti aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Naruto." Gumam Sai pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia hanya ingin memastikannya. "Aku?" Sai tersenyum jahil, "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan wajah polos namun malah mendapat _death glare _dari Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku akan bertanya lagi, kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut?"

Melihat senyum Sai sepertinya ia memang tidak salah dengar, Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Baiklah, ia akan mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto sekali lagi. Jika memang Naruto sudah benar-benar tidak mau bersamanya maka ia harus merelakan Naruto walau itu mungkin menyakitinya senidri setidaknya Naruto tidak perlu terluka lagi karena ibunya jika ia meninggalkan pria itu. Melihat orang yang kau cintai melukai orang yang sangat kau cintai juga rasanya seperti neraka dunia untuk Sasuke.

"Aku ikut."

Sai menggigit potongan terakhir rotinya kemudian tersenyum menang.

* * *

ooOooOoo

* * *

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak ataupun memberikan alasan yang bisa membuatnya lolos dari situasi ini. Tapi melihat bagaimana antusias Menma, akhirnya Naruto pasrah dan menerima ajakan Neji. Entah apa yang Neji katakan pada Menma hingga anak itu benar-benar bersemangat dengan ajakan Neji. Naruto sebenarnya merasa khawatir, bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di sana?

Naruto belum siap bertemu dengan pria itu lagi...

Tapi karena Gaara juga akan ikut dengan mereka, Naruto merasa rasa khawatirnya sedikit menghilang. Terlebih lagi tempat yang akan mereka tuju bukan tempat lain melainkan tempat ia banyak membuat kenangannya bersama Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkan kalian berdua mengurus toko?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Kami hanya akan buka setengah hari. Lagipula kalian hanya dua hari, sesekali kalian memang harus berlibur." Naruto mengerinyit,tidak biasanya Kiba akan sebijak ini. Apalagi Naruto tahu kalau Kiba sama sekali tidak menyukai Sasuke saat pertemuan pertama mereka, termasuk Sai dan Neji. Kiba menganggap kalau Neji dan Sai sama-sama brengseknya dengan Sasuke.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Neji? Naruto benar-benar penasaran...

Menma turun dari gendongan Kiba lalu menggandeng jemari Gaara, "Kau harus baik-baik di sana dan jangan nakal." Menma tersenyum lebar mendengar nasehat Kiba, maksud dari nasehat itu tidak lain menyuruhnya agar tidak terlalu bermain di pantai karena Menma terkadang suka lupa sekitarnya kalau sudah bertemu dengan yang namanya pantai.

"Masuklah, kita harus segera berangkat."

Menma sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba dan Shikamaru sebelum mobil yang membawa mereka menghilang ditikungan. "Kau yakin kalau ini akan baik untuk Naruto dan Menma?" Shikamaru terdiam teringat apa yang dikatakan Neji pada mereka kecuali Naruto dan Menma.

"_Aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka jalan sebelum mereka benar-benar memilih jalan yang mungkin akan mereka sesali jika mereka berdua belum mencoba untuk berbaikan."_

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kita lihat saja nanti." Jawabnya kemudian berbalik masuk ke dalam toko bersiap untuk membuka toko mereka tanpa Naruto. Kiba mengekor dibelakangnya dan langsung menuju dapur untuk segera membuat roti dan kue.

* * *

ooOooOoo

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku dan malah mematikan ponselmu?" Sasuke menatap bangunan hotel didepannya yang sudah selesai bagian kerangkanya, kini tinggal memasang batu batanya sebelum hotel itu terlihat seperti bangunan.

"Sai yang melakukannya, aku masih tertidur tadi." Jawab Sasuke parau, sepertinya alkohol yang kemarin diminumnya sedikit mengganggu tenggorokannya. Itachi menatap adiknya dengan kening berkerut semakin.

"Kau mabuk kemarin?" Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke berada di apartemen Sai, adiknya itu pasti sudah mabuk. "Hanya sedikit." Jawabnya berbohong walau Sasuke tahu Itachi tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dan sepertinya Itachi tidak mau membahasnya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan detektif yang aku sewa untukmu. Apa sudah ada informasi penting darinya?" Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya. Tapi dia mengirim pesan _e-mail _padaku beberapa hari yang lalu kalau dia akan mengirimkan semua data yang aku butuhkan mungkin dalam beberapa hari juga lewat _e-mail_."

Itachi beralih menatap desain bangunan ditangannya, karya Sasuke yang benar-benar diakuinya sangat indah. Sebuah kerangka hotel dengan detail yang sangat mewah dan elegan. Terlebih lagi hotel ini berada di tempat yang sangat strategis dengan pemandangan laut di semua sudut hotel.

"Kapan rencananya bangunan ini akan selesai?"

"Mungkin sekitar sebulan lagi." Jawab Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas desain hotel ditangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedikit penasaran kenapa kau memberi nama hotel ini BlueSky?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Aku hanya menyukai nama itu." Gumamnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari para pekerja yang sedang membersihkan balok-balok yang menggantung di antara ruangan bangunan hotel didepannya. Hingga tatapannya terpaku pada seorang pria tua yang tengah mendorong gerobak dengan sangat pelan sementara sebuah balok besar jatuh dari atas gedung.

"PAMAN AWAS!"

_BRUGH—_Itachi baru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang dipegangnya saat mendengar pekikan Sasuke hingga ia baru saja memproses apa yang terjadi saat orang-orang mulai mengelilingi sesuatu tidak jauh dari depannya.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

_Fast update—wkwkwkwk #digorokberjamaah_

_Pertama, terima kasih karena ternyata masih banyak yang mau membaca FF absurd bin aneh ini. Terima kasih juga yang udah review, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian mungkin akan terjawab dibeberapa chapter depan. Mungkin ini nggak sampai 10 chapter jadi mungkin hampir klimaks. Dan welcome buat reader baru, i am thankfull that you want to read my fiction._

_See you next chapter, maybe next week..._

_**Wanna review? **_


	7. Chapter 6

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Sasuke bergeming, ia menatap datar pemandangan kota didepannya melalui dinding kaca apartemennya. Biasanya ia selalu tertarik jika kakaknya sudah datang mengunjunginya. Mereka bisa berbicara banyak hal. Namun remaja berumur 18 tahun itu hanya diam walau kenyataannya kini perutnya sudah merintih ingin diisi.

_Ah kapan terakhir kali ia mengisinya?_

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya lalu duduk di samping Sasuke, ia menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas paha kirinya lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk memahami semua ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih tidak bereaksi, Itachi seolah berbicara dengan orang bisu. "Naruto meninggalkanmu bukan karena ibu. Aku sendiri yang bertanya dan ibu tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong jika sudah berhadapan denganku."

Kali ini Sasuke bereaksi, ia menoleh menatap kakaknya. Itachi meringis saat berbalik menatapnya, sejak kapan adik tampannya yang keras kepala ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan?

"Mungkin kau akan menyalahkan ibu atas perginya Naruto tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi percayalah, ibu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Naruto meninggalkanmu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Kalau kau ingin mempertahankan Naruto dan membuatnya selalu ada bersamamu, kau harus menjadi lebih kuat dari ibu. Kau harus memiliki kekuasaan di atas kekuasaan ayah dan ibu. Pikirkanlah, terkadang ibu memang sangat menyebalkan tapi dia melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu. Seharusnya kau juga mengintrospeksi diri, tanyakan pada dirimu kenapa Naruto yang sangat mencintaimu itu meninggalkanmu hanya karena pertunangan yang sangat mudah dibatalkan itu." Itachi tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini, tapi ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke. Termasuk membantu anak itu bangkit. Sudah 5 hari berlalu dan Sasuke masih mengunci diri di dalam apartemennya. Bahkan Sasuke yang sangat penurut pada ibunya itu melarang ibunya datang. Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke bahkan belum makan apapun karena wajah pucat remaja itu semakin terlihat pucat, bibirnya terlihat sangat kering.

Itachi berdiri dari tempatnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya, namun Itachi yakin kalau Sasuke memahami maksudnya dan mencernanya dalam diam. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat cerdas jadi Sasuke pasti akan memahami semua perkataannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau harus tahu adikku, terkadang kita memang harus merelakannya untuk sementara sebelum menariknya kembali. Jadi, jadilah orang yang kuat agar kau bisa melindunginya dan ibu tidak bisa melukai milikmu itu."

_Tes—_setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Sasuke tepat saat terdengar bunyi pintu apartemennya tertutup, pertanda bahwa Itachi telah meninggalkan apartemennya. Sasuke mulai bertanya pada dirinya, benarkah ia harus menjadi orang yang kuat lebih dulu agar ia bisa membawa Naruto kembali dan melindungi orang yang sangat dicintainya itu?

**Past, Now and Forever**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : M-preg, BoysXBoys, Shonen –**_**Ai, **_**Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Romance, EYD nggak sesuai, aneh dan nggak jelas.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

"_**Selamat tinggal..."**_

**.**

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, terasa asing baginya karena ini pertama kalinya ia tertawa walau hanya sebuah kekehan. Sementara sang kakak kini menatapnya seolah Sasuke akan mati saat itu juga dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresimu itu." Sasuke berkomentar sambil memasang kemejanya kembali. Ia meringis pelan saat bergerak berlebihan. Itachi masih menatap Sasuke memperhatikan adiknya hingga Sasuke selesai berpakaian.

"Apa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, itu adalah pertanyaan sama untuk kedua kalinya untuknya hari ini. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Balok-balok itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku." Balok-balok yang terjatuh itu memang hanya mengenai punggung Sasuke. Sasuke sempat terjatuh karena tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya dan dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya mengatakan kalau punggungnya hanya terkena luka luar hingga terlihat memar. Tetapi dokter juga memperingatkanya agar Sasuke tidak bergerak banyak atau mungkin saja lukanya akan bertambah parah.

"Naruto lagi?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhenti memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu." Sifat dingin Sasuke kembali, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke baru saja menertawakan ekspresi kakaknya.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

Sasuke berhenti di ambang pintu, "Mungkin untuk memperbaiki semuanya atau—_mengucapkan selamat tinggal_."

ooOooOoo

Naruto merasa sesak, khawatir dan gelisah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Padahal, seharusnya ia merasa sedikit legah karena ternyata Sasuke tidak berada di pulau seperti bayangannya. Mungkin Sasuke akan datang nanti tapi setidaknya ia bisa mempersiapkan segala rencana untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Namun jauh di dalam hatinya...

Ia merasa sangat khawatir saat mengingat Sasuke. Biasanya ia merasakan perasaan ini jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Naruto tahu itu karena hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya merasa gelisah seperti ini dan perasaannya selalu benar, apapun tentang Sasuke—_Naruto selalu merasa perasaannya benar_.

"Ibu sedang apa?"

Naruto menoleh mendapati Menma yang tengah berjalan kearahnya di beranda kamar dengan segelas coklat dingin ditangannya. Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya, "Kemarilah."

Menma menurut dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan duduk manis di samping Naruto kemudian menoleh dan menatap ibunya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Naruto tersenyum kecil, Menma selalu saja bisa membuatnya melupakan segalanya jika anak itu sudah berada didepannya dan bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Dimana Gaara?"

"Paman sedang berada di bawah membantu paman Sai dan paman Neji membereskan barang-barangnya." Naruto mengangguk, seharusnya ia membantu yang lain membereskan barang-barang tapi ia malah ke lantai atas penginapan dan duduk di beranda sambil menatap pemandangan laut di depan matanya walau nyatanya pikiran dan hatinya sama sekali tidak tertuju di sana.

"Ibu?"

"Hmm."

Menma menggeser tubuhnya lalu menggenggam jemari ibunya, "Ibu tidak akan marah kan?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, ia menatap Menma heran. Memangnya kenapa ia harus marah? Apa Menma sudah melakukan kesalahan? Tapi percayalah apapun yang Menma lakukan, Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar marah. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa marah kepada anak yang sangat menggemaskan ini, Menma seperti sisi lain Sasuke yang menggemaskan karena Menma mewarisi wajah Sasuke. _See_! Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan semua hal yang ada dalam pikirannya dari Sasuke, atau—ia memang tidak pernah melepaskan Sasuke dari pikirannya.

"Memangnya kau sudah melakukan apa?"

Menma menggeleng, mengatupkan bibirnya ke dalam lalu menatap wajah ibunya dengan iris birunya yang sangat jernih. "Aku merindukan ayah."

DEG'

Tiga kata itu sukses menyadarkan Naruto bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan anaknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia memang sedang merindukan Sasuke dan ingin melihat pria itu untuk memastikan perasaannya saat ini salah. Memastikan kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dan sekali lagi Naruto disadarkan, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa menghilangkan Sasuke dari dalam pikirannya.

ooOooOoo

Sai menatap Neji yang kini duduk bersebrangan dengannya di meja makan. Mereka memang memilih untuk makan siang sebelum jalan-jalan, terlebih cuaca memang lebih bagus di sore hari. Naruto yang menyadari keresahan kedua sahabatnya itu pun menoleh menatap Neji yang memang duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" Gaara melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ia tahu kalau pertanyaan itu bukan untuknya. Hanya saja, ia memang sedikit penasaran. Terlebih lagi, ia belum melihat pria yang bernama Sasuke itu. Naruto mengatakan padanya kalau ayah dari Menma itu mungkin akan datang.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting." Sai menampilkan senyum palsu menyakinkan Naruto. Naruto memang biasanya selalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai, tapi sepertinya itu berlaku hanya saat mereka remaja karena kini Naruto menatapnya dengan picingan mata—_curiga_.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan datang. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan kami." Sahut Neji, Naruto yang berada disebelahnya terlihat terkejut. Bahkan Menma yang tengah menikmati makanan kesukaannya pun ikut menoleh menatap Neji.

"Ay—paman tidak akan datang?"

Kini semua mata beralih menatap Menma, "Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Sai menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Menma menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian turun dari kursinya, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Biar aku yang membawanya jalan-jalan. Kau habiskan saja makananmu." Sai menahan Naruto yang hendak menyusul Menma. Ia berjalan cepat menyusul Menma yang berjalan ke halaman depan Villa. Di halaman depan memang ada ayunan untuk anak-anak, mungkin saja Menma hendak ke sana.

"Kau tenang saja. Sai pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Naruto menghela nafas diam-diam lalu menatap Gaara. Gaara mengedikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya.

ooOooOoo

Sai mengajak Menma duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dekat dengan pantai setelah membelikan anak itu eskrim. Sai tersenyum samar melihat Menma yang sepertinya sangat menikmati eskrimnya. "Kau sangat menyukainya?"

Menma mengangguk senang, "Ibu biasanya hanya membelikanku sekali seminggu." Sai meringis pelan, pasti Naruto bersikap seperti ibu-ibu. Pantas saja Menma memanggilnya ibu. Ibu-ibu yang melarang anaknya makan makanan yang manis karena itu bisa merusak gigi.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Naruto ibu? Bukankah lebih baik kau memanggilnya ayah?" Menma mengerjap lucu kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya suka memanggilnya ibu karena aku juga sudah memiliki ayah."

"Benarkah?" Sai terkejut.

"Kau tahu siapa ayahmu?" Menma mengangguk, ia menyedokkan sisa eskrimnya dan membuang tempatnya di tempat sampah di dekat mereka. Sai memperhatikan Menma, sepertinya Naruto mendidik Menma dengan sangat baik hingga anak berusia kurang dari 6 tahun itu bahkan membuang sampah pada tempatnya. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan untuk anak berusia 5 tahun sepertinya.

"Lalu dimana ayahmu sekarang?" Sai bertanya saat Menma sudah mendudukkan kembali dirinya disamping Sai.

"Ayahku ad—" Sebuah pesan masuk menghentikan ucapan Menma, Sai langsung merogoh ponselnya dan mendapat pesan dari Neji. Ia tersenyum senang karena sepertinya rencananya akan sedikit berhasil. Yah, ia dan Neji memang tidak berharap banyak. Setidaknya mereka sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Sekarang aku bertanya, kenapa kau sangat menyukai Sasuke?"

"Karena aku hanya menyukai Paman Sasuke." Jawab Menma polos dengan mata yang berbinar menunjukkan kejujuran di dalam iris birunya itu. "Lalu apa kau tahu kalau Sasuke sangat menyukai Naruto—maksudku ibumu?"

"Benarkah? Paman sangat menyukai ibu?"

Sai mengangguk cepat, entah kenapa ia bisa tahan berlama-lama dengan Menma. Ia bukanlah pembenci anak kecil, tapi ia juga bukan penyayang anak kecil. Ia hanya merasa, semakin ia melihat Menma semakin ia melihat Sasuke di dalam sana—dan Naruto di saat yang bersamaan. Andai saja Menma adalah anak Sasuke dan Naruto, pasti semuanya tidak akan sampai semenyedihkan ini bukan?

"Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahmu. Tapi, apa kau mau Sasuke menjadi ayahmu?" Menma kembali mengerjap lucu. Sasuke menjadi ayahnya? Bukankah Sasuke memang adalah ayahnya. Menma pun kemudian mengangguk.

"Ikut aku, dan jangan mengatakan apapun nanti."

Menma kemudian tersenyum lebar dan menerima uluran tangan Sai mengikuti langkah pria itu entah kemana.

ooOooOoo

"APA! KAU INI BAGAIMANA BODOH? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU KEHILANGAN MENMA?"

_Prang—_piring yang tengah Naruto cuci terjatuh mendengar teriakan Neji. Ia langsung membersihkan tangannya dan menghampiri Neji yang tengah berteleponan. "Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto panik setengah berteriak.

Neji diam-diam menelan ludahnya melihat kepanikan di wajah Naruto, "Sai—aishhh—si bodoh itu mengatakan kalau ia kehilangan Menma saat bermain di pinggir pantai. Ini sudah sore, dan tidak banyak orang di sana."

"APA?"

Naruto langsung berlari keluar villa tanpa bertanya lagi, "Naruto tunggu!" Neji menahan tangan Gaara yang hendak menyusul Naruto. "Kau mencarinya bersamaku saja." Gaara menatap curiga Neji namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah Neji mencari keberadaan Menma yang mungkin saja berlawanan arah dengan Naruto. Entahlah, karena Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Naruto memang selalu lupa segalanya kalau sudah menyangkut Menma.

ooOooOoo

Naruto berlari menyusuri pinggir pantai, tidak banyak orang di sana. Hanya ada beberapa penduduk asli dan juga beberapa turis. Tempat ini memang tidak terbuka untuk umum karena ini pulau milik paman Sai. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memasuki pulau ini terkecuali penduduk asli di sana.

Naruto benar-benar panik, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang karena Menma juga pernah hilang saat mereka berjalan-jalan di pantai. Menma yang saat itu berusia 4 tahun berjalan ke arah ombak tanpa tahu bahaya apa yang sedang mengancamnya. Beruntung saat itu pertugas pantai lebih dulu menarik Menma menjauh dari ombak sebelum ombak itu menyentuh tubuh Menma.

Bagaimana kalau Menma melakukan hal yang sama? Kecintaan Menma pada pantai memang diturunkan darinya. Menma biasanya lupa akan kecerdasannya kalau sudah melihat pantai dan laut, terlebih lagi melihat ombak.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

"MENMA!"

Rasanya tenggorokannya bahkan sudah sangat sakit memanggil nama anaknya, tapi hanya suara deburan ombak kecil yang menjawab panggilan Naruto. Naruto bahkan tanpa sadar berjalan masuk ke tengah air tanpa tahu bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya hingga sebuah tarikan memaksa Naruto keluar dari air.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

DEG'

_Sasuke_? Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya marah. Tapi ia sedang tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Sasuke, ia harus mencari Menma. Ia pun berbalik hendak mencari Menma lagi hingga sebuah tarikan memaksa Naruto berhenti ditempatnya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke! Aku harus mencari Menma."

"Menma baik-baik saja." Sasuke tidak perduli kalau ia telah menghancurkan rencana Sai dan Neji. Ia hanya tidak bisa melihat wajah panik dan sedih terpancar dari wajah Naruto. Ia tahu kalau Sai dan Neji merencanakan semua ini agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto lebih banyak. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto terlihat begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Kenapa Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan Menma seolah Menma adalah hidupnya?

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sai dan Neji berbohong padamu." Hati Naruto mencelos, bagaimana bisa Sai dan Neji membohonginya sampai sejauh ini? Ini bukan permainan karena ia seolah berhenti bernafas sejenak saat mendengar berita kalau Menma menghilang di pinggir pantai.

Naruto terkulai, ia duduk di atas pasir sambil meremas rambut nanasnya. "Tapi kenapa? Ini tidak lucu." Naruto bahkan meneteskan air matanya, ia benar-benar panik sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sai dan Neji setega ini padanya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di depan Naruto, ia meringis pelan menyadari kalau tadi ia menarik Naruto sangat kuat dari air lupa kalau punggungnya tengah terluka. Sasuke melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Naruto membuat pria itu menatap kembali Sasuke.

"Mereka ingin memberi waktu untuk kita berdua."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menatap laut, iris birunya terlihat sangat bercahaya dengan bias cahaya jingga dari ufuk barat di sana. "Untuk apa? Waktu untuk apa?" Lirih Naruto, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Wajah pria itu terlihat lebih pucat dari yang biasanya. Terbesit rasa khawatir di dalam hatinya. Semenjak mereka bertemu, kenapa Sasuke terlihat tidak pernah baik-baik saja. _Ah ia lupa_? Kenyataan yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku masih ingin bertanya kenapa kau meninggalkanku tiba-tiba walau aku tahu jawabannya sama dengan apa yang aku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu." Sasuke menatap dalam iris biru kesayangannya itu, mencari sedikit celah. Mungkin saja dirinya masih ada di sana. Namun ia ragu, ia tidak lagi melihat dirinya di mata Naruto atau Naruto yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Sasuke? Tidak bisakah kau melupakanku dan hiduplah dengan bahagia?" Naruto terdengar putus asa. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan egonya sampai seperti ini. Ia tahu kalau egonya hanya akan menyakitinya dan juga Sasuke, tapi Naruto tidak ingin terluka lagi. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terluka lebih jauh karena mempertahannya seperti dulu.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap pantai, "Kau tahu jawabannya dengan pasti Naruto."

DEG'

Angin yang sedang berhembus begitu mungkin terasa menyejukkan, tapi kenapa ia merasa begitu sesak. Naruto tahu dengan pasti apa artinya tapi ia kembali dikalahkan dengan egonya. Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Aku mungkin lemah. Aku tidak punya kekuatan apapun. Aku pria egois. Aku ingin mempertahankanmu tetapi aku juga tidak mau menyakiti ibuku. Tapi, kau harus tahu Naruto. Tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang tahu bagaimana hatiku, kecuali dirimu—_hanya dirimu_."

Sasuke beranjak pergi, baginya semua sudah cukup. Biarlah kini semua berjalan sesuai dengan jalannya. Memaksa Naruto kembali padanya mungkin hanya akan menyakiti Naruto kelak. Ia sudah memilih, _**memilih meninggalkan semuanya**_. Ibunya tidak akan pernah suka jika ia bersama dengan Naruto, maka lebih baik ia juga tidak bersama dengan Sakura agar ibunya tahu kalau ia bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke, punggung pria itu semakin mengecil dari penglihatannya. Semakin buram karena kini iris birunya kembali tertutupi _liquid _bening. Kenapa ia tidak bisa meruntuhkan egonya sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak beranjak dan berlari saja lalu memeluk pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia masih sangat mencintainya dan sangat merindukan pria itu.

"_Maafkan aku Sasuke, sungguh maafkan aku."_

Naruto terisak memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, merasakan kehangatan Sasuke melalui jas pria yang masih bertengger dibahunya itu.

ooOooOoo

Sai dan Neji saling pandang melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Melihat raut wajah pria itu sepertinya semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai yang mereka harapkan. Sasuke bahkan melewati mereka tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan malah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke.

"Dimana Naruto?" Gaara memang yang sudah curiga sejak awal memaksa Neji dan Sai menceritakan semuanya. Sasuke bergeming, ia malah memejamkan matanya seolah pertanyaan yang baru saja didengarnya hanya angin lalu. Ia sedang lelah. Lelah dengan semuanya, bahkan punggungnya pun sekarang merintih sakit.

Gaara menggeram rendah, ia mentap Sai dan Neji bergantian lalu menghampir kedua pria itu. "Kalian berdua ikut aku mencari Naruto." Sai dan Neji mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Gaara meninggalkan villa.

ooOooOoo

Sasuke membuka matanya merasakan tusukan jari di pipinya, ia memang tidak tidur hanya memejamkan matanya hingga ia bisa langsung merespon kalau seseorang kini tengah mengganggunya—atau lebih tepatnya seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Paman sedang sakit?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau bisa bertanya kalau aku sedang sakit?"

Menma menunjuk dahinya, lalu mengerutkannya dengan lucu. "Ibu biasanya selalu berwajah seperti ini kalau sedang sakit. Sama seperti paman." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia menegakkan punggungnya dengan ringisan, sepertinya ia memang harus ke rumah sakit setelah ini. Sasuke merasa kalau punggungnya semakin sakit.

"Kalau ibumu sakit, biasanya kau melakukan apa?"

"Aku membantu ibu makan, menyuapinya." Jawab Menma sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke melirik air gelas minum yang ada di atas meja. "Kalau begitu maukah kau membantu paman minum?" Tanyanya melirik gelas air minum di atas meja.

Menma mengangguk, ia turun dari sofa dan mengambil gelas air minum yang tidak muat di telapak tangannya itu. Menma harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membawa gelas itu. Sasuke membungkukkan dirinya membiarkan dirinya kesakitan sementara Menma meminumkannya, padahal tangan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Sasuke hanya merasa kalau melewatkan Menma untuk membantunya minum akan membuatnya menyesal.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa kau sangat menyayangi ibumu?"

Menma mengangguk cepat, "Aku sangat... sangat menyayangi ibu." Sasuke kembali tersenyum kecil, ia mengangkat tangannya mengusap rambut Menma pelan. "Kau harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat, lindungi ibumu dan jangan membuatnya menangis." Menma terdiam merasakan usapan hangat Sasuke di rambutnya.

"Paman!"

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah Menma memeluk paman lagi?" Itu adalah permintaan kedua Menma setelah pertemuan mereka di toko roti dulu. Sasuke tersenyum dan membuka lebar tubuhnya. Menma naik ke atas pangkuan Sasuke dan memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat.

"Aku juga sangat...sangat menyayangi paman."

_Tes—_Sasuke tidak merasa sehabagia ini sebelumnya—tidak semenjak Naruto meninggalkannya. Tapi kenapa mendengar Menma mengatakan kalau anak itu sangat menyayanginya begitu membuatnya terharu dan bahagia. Walau nyatanya Sasuke sedang menahan sakit di punggungnya, Sasuke tetap membalas pelukan Menma mengelus punggung anak itu dengan sayang merasa seolah Menma adalah anaknya yang telah lama tidak ia temui.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, ternyata Menma tidur dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Menma menuju kasur terdekat. Ia tidak bisa membawa Menma ke lantai atas sementara punggungnya semakin terasa sakit. Ia takut kalau ia malah menjatuhkan Menma di tengah-tengah tangga.

Sasuke meletakkan Menma di atas ranjang kamar Sai. Ini adalah kamar kesukaan Sai saat mereka berlibur di pulau ini. Ia tahu karena kamar ini hampir sama dengan kamar Sai di apartemennya. Semua perbotannya di susun hampir sama dengan kamar yang ada diapartemennya.

_Akh—_Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan ringisan. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Sasuke merogoh ponselnya. "Kirimkan helikopter ke pulai pamannya Sai saat ini juga. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Setelah sambungan terputus, Sasuke kembali melirik Menma yang terlihat sangat lelap dalam tidurnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari dalam saku miliknya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandu berbentuk kunci yang terbuat dari emas.

"Ini adalah hadiahku bocah. Kau harus membahagiakan Naruto untukku." Bisiknya saat memakaikan kalung itu di leher Menma, terlihat kebesaran karena sebenarnya kalung itu ia ingin berikan kepada Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke memilih pilihan kedua. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal...

_To be Continued_

Setelah ini nggak bisa janji update cepat... mau fokus sama laporan. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi tamat. Saya nggak kuat nulis terlalu banyak chapter... makasih yang sudah sempat review FF absurd saya.. maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan..

See you next chapter...


	8. Chapter 7

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Aura di sekitarku terasa sangat dingin, padahal ini sedang musim panas." Naruto menoleh menatap Sai yang tengah berekspresi berlebihan sambil mengelus kedua lengannya seolah dia memang sedang kedinginan.

"Memangnya kami terlihat sedang bertengkar?" Sasuke mengomentari menatap tajam Sai sementara Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya meminum jus jeruknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kantin asal tidak kepada laki-laki yang tengah duduk berlawanan arah dengannya itu.

"Ck... lalu kenapa kalian tidak menyapa sedari tadi? Apa kalian sedang berpuasa berbicara sama satu lain?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum meremehkan saat Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawabnya selama beberapa detik.

"Aku akan pergi duluan. Aku masih ada tugas yang belum selesai." Ketiga laki-laki di meja itu menoleh menatap Naruto yang sudah berjalan menuju keluar kantin. Kali ini ekspresi Neji tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Sai melihat jus kesukaan Naruto yang selalu dihabiskannya itu kini masih tersisa sangat banyak.

Mereka berdua lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah yang terlihat sangat suram. Baru saja Neji ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, Sasuke sudah ikut beranjak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—_mungkin menyusul Naruto_.

ooOooOoo

_Brugh—_Naruto meringis pelan saat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di dinding atap. Ia baru saja sampai dilokernya untuk mengambil buku tugasnya tetapi Sasuke malah menyeretnya menuju atap tanpa perduli dengan keluhannya sama sekali.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia merasakan nafas Sasuke menyapa lehernya. "Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto."

Naruto masih bertahan, ia hampir saja luluh. Kalau Sasuke memang hanya mencintainya kenapa laki-laki itu malah terlihat sangat santai saat gadis atlit lari sekolah mereka mendekati Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke terlihat tenang saat gadis itu terus saja menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menjauhkan wajahnya, sudut bibir atasnya terangkat. "Untuk apa kau cemburu dengan gadis itu. Kau tentu tahu, kau tidak pantas dibandingkan dengan gadis itu." Kali ini Naruto bereaksi menatap datar Sasuke—walau nyatanya gagal. Sasuke selalu saja punya cara untuk meluluhkannya walau hanya dengan kata-kata. Bukankah ia memang pantas di panggil bodoh?

"_Dobe_!"

Naruto akhirnya menyerah, ia malah bergerak maju dan memeluk Sasuke erat. "Kau memang brengsek Sasuke."

Bukannya tersinggung, Sasuke malah tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja kalau kau tidak ada disampingku. Apapun alasannya."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "Sejak kapan kau belajar kata-kata brengsek seperti itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bukankah itu yang selalu Naruto tuntut darinya. Ia bukanlah orang yang muda mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tetapi demi Naruto ia rela melakukan apapun. Baginya, Naruto tidak akan cukup ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau yang memintanya Dobe."

Akhirnya, senyum kesukaan Sasuke terkulis di bibir Naruto. "Aku lebih suka kau apa adanya Teme. Karena aku sangat tahu dirimu, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini." Sasuke menyatuhkan dahi mereka dan mulai menciumi wajah Naruto dan berakhir di bibir Naruto.

"Itulah mengapa aku tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja tanpamu. _Sedari dulu... saat ini... dan yang akan menjadi selamanya..._"

**Past, Now and Forever**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : M-preg, BoysXBoys, Shonen –**_**Ai, **_**Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Romance, EYD nggak sesuai, aneh dan nggak jelas.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

""

**.**

Mikoto meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya dengan suara yang cukup keras di atas meja. Sementara pria yang duduk didepannya itu kini tengah mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan untuk membersikan bibirnya dari sisa makanan yang menempel. Ia menatap datar Mikoto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan apapun dimatanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan ibu. Pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil." Orang-orang tua yang duduk di meja makan itupun ikut menahan nafas mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Sasuke, ini bukan waktunya kau bercanda. Pernikahanmu tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring, ia lalu menatap ayahnya. "Sejak kapan ayah tertarik dengan kehidupanku?" Tanyanya membuat sang kepala keluarga menatapnya terkejut. Sasuke lalu beralih menatap keluarga Sakura dan juga wanita itu. Ia menggeser kursinya dan membungkuk sopan.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi ini bukan salahku. Tapi salah ibuku yang tidak memberitahu kalian kalau aku sama sekali tidak pernah setuju dengan perjodohan ini." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya, perjuangannya selama ini mengejar Sasuke agar pria itu mau berpaling kearahnya kini sia-sia dan impiannya hancur hanya dengan beberapa kata.

"Sasuke? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Aku mohon Sasuke, kita sudah menyebar undangan. Apa kau ingi—" Perkataan Sakura terhenti mendadak melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali pada bocah itu? Dia tidak akan memberikanmu apa-apa Sasuke." Teriak Mikoto. Sasuke mencoba menahan dirinya lalu berbalik kembali menatap ibunya yang kini sudah berdiri tadi tempatnya.

"Apa ibu pikir setelah membuatnya meninggalkanku, dia akan kembali padaku? Aku bahkan sudah memohon dan membuang seluruh harga diriku tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau melihatku lagi. Ibu salah, dan ibu akan menyesali karena telah memisahkan aku dengan Naruto." Sasuke berbalik kembali ingin meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha namun para pengawal ibunya malah tiba-tiba datang dan berbaris di depan pintu menghalanginya untuk keluar.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sampai hari pernihakanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi anak yang pembangkang seperti kakakmu." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya menahan kesabarannya yang sudah hampir meledak. Andai saja ia tidak ingat perkataan dokter jika ia bergerak berlebihan lagi maka akan mengakibatkan cidera fatal mungkin ia sudah menghancurkan orang-orang didepannya ini tanpa ampun sama sekali.

"Minggir kalian semua!" Itu bukan perintah Sasuke, tetapi perintah pria yang baru saja datang entah dari mana. Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara mendapati Itachi begitupun dengan yang lain. Mereka terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangan Itachi karena ini pertama kalinya Itachi menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Uchiha setelah pemberontakkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku Itachi." Teriak sang ibu. Bukannya membalas, Itachi malah menatap keluarga Haruno kemudian membungkuk. "Maafkan aku Haruno –_san_, tapi sepertinya kami punya masalah keluarga yang harus kami selesaikan lebih dulu."

Ayah dan ibu Sakura terlihat kesal namun mereka tetap meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dan menarik Sakura pergi. Kini tinggallah keluarga Uchiha dan beberapa pengawal mereka yang ada di dalam. Para pelayan yang melayani makan malam mereka sebelumnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau!" Mikoto murka.

Itachi tahu kalau ibunya murka, tetapi ia tetap memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau sudah memeriksa _e-mail_ mu?" Tanyanya. Sasuke menatap heran Itachi. Lalu kemudian menggeleng, "Periksalah cepat. Kau mungkin akan sangat senang melihatnya."

Sasuke menatap curiga Itachi, ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar dan para pengawal ibunya itu pun menyingkir. Mereka cukup tahu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa menang jika melawan Itachi dan para pengawalnya yang Itachi ambil dari para mantan Yakuza yang kini mungkin sedang berjaga di luar. Pengawal itu memang tidak pernah jauh dari Itachi.

Mikoto mendekati Itachi dan melayangkan tamparan keras hingga kepala Itachi ikut tertoleh. Itachi terkekeh sinis beberapa detik setelah ia berdiam. Ia lalu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan datar seolah wanita didepannya ini bukanlah wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Sejak kapan ibu menjadi tidak punya hati seperti ini?"

"Itachi! Jaga ucapanmu." Seru Fugaku. Itachi melirik ayahnya sejenak. "Memang sejak kapan ayah mengajariku cara berbicara yang baik?" Fukagu bungkam. "Selama ini kau hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan tidak pernah memikirkan kami. Jadi, ayah sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk berbicara."

"Lalu kau pikir kau punya hak untuk mengatur Sasuke? Sasuke adalah anakku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hancur sepertimu."

"Hancur sepertiku?" Itachi terkekeh sinis, "MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG SUDAH MENGHANCURKANKU?" Teriaknya mulai terpancing dengan emosinya.

"Ibu yang telah memisahkan aku dengan kekasihku hingga dia tewas kecelakaan di depan mataku karena menghindari ibu. Dan sekarang ibu juga ingin melakukannya pada Sasuke? Lihatlah dirimu! Kau hanya sibuk dengan karirmu. Kau hanya sibuk menjaga kehormatanmu. Kau tidak pernah melihat kami. Tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan kami. Lalu kau bilang kau melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Sasuke?" Mikoto tersentak, ini pertama kalinya Itachi mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya mengatur emosinya, "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto lagi karena aku berada di depan mereka. Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun pada ibu. Jadi lakukanlah, kalian bisa sibuk dengan karir dan kesuksesan kalian."

"Apa kau pikir orang-orang akan menerima hubungan mereka? Sasuke akan dihina sepanjang hidupnya karena memilih orang yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi ayah. Jika, Sasuke mencintai wanita miskin aku tidak akan memisahkan mereka sampai sejauh ini. Tapi Sasuke mencintai laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin kau menerima semua ini?" Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya. Sebuah map coklat entah apa isinya.

"Apa kau tahu? Sasuke bahkan sudah menjadi ayah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?"

Mikoto merebut map yang di pegang Itachi dan membukanya dengan tergesah-gesah. Di dalam map itu berisi sebuah keterang tes DNA dengan seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Menma. "Uzumaki Menma?"

"Kau sedang mencoba membohongiku?"

Itachi tahu ibunya akan bereaksi seperti itu, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto Menma yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke sewaktu kecil. "Nama anak ini adalah Uzumaki Menma. _Ah, _tidak. Seharusnya namanya Uchiha Menma."

Mikoto terbelalak melihat foto itu, itu bukan foto Sasuke tapi terlihat sangat mirip. Anak berusia 5 tahun yang menggunakan seragam TK itu jelas-jelas bukan Sasuke karena warna matanya juga berbeda.

"Dan bagian terpentingnya, anak itu adalah anak Naruto." Mikoto kembali terbebelak melihat Itachi. "Anak itu lahir dari perut Naruto, hasil hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto—_hubungan yang sudah ibu hancurkan_."

Dan saat itulah, Mikoto benar-benar di tampar keras oleh kenyataan. Tamparan yang berhasil menghancurkan segalanya egonya selama ini.

ooOooOoo

Sasuke tergelak tidak percaya... ia bahkan tertawa setelah membaca _e-mail _yang masuk. Ia sudah membacanya sebanyak sepuluh kali jadi ia tidak mungkin salah baca. Setiap kali ia membacanya maka setiap saat itulah juga sesuatu seolah baru saja menamparnya. Menamparnya dengan begitu keras hingga membuat Sasuke seolah baru saja dibangunkan dari mimpinya.

Menma...

Seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang telah merebut perhatian dan kasih sayang Naruto darinya... seorang anak yang sudah membuatnya meneteskan air mata entah karena apa... dan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya marah walau nyatanya anak itu telah mengalihkan dunia Naruto darinya... tidak lain adalah...

_Anaknya_?

_Anaknya_? Anaknya dengan Naruto. Tidak mungkin bukan?

Lalu sebuah ingatan terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke...

"_Teme? Bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Kita baru kelas 2 SMA."_

"_Mungkin aku akan menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkannya. Mana mungkin aku bisa menikah di usiaku yang sekarang. Lagipula kau ini benar-benar Dobe, mana ada pria hamil Dobe."_

Sasuke kembali tergelak, rasa sesak yang dirasakannya semakin membuatnya seolah tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Bukan ibunya ataupun Sakura. Tetapi dirinyalah... dialah yang membuat Naruto meninggalkannya. Dialah penyebab dari semua kenyataan ini. Dialah yang telah menghancurkan Naruto. Yah... dia memang pantas dipanggil brengsek.

Naruto meninggalkannya karena Naruto tidak ingin ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu sedang hamil anaknya. Naruto pasti menganggap kalau ia akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan anak itu jika dirinya masih bersamanya. Yah... itulah kenyataan pahitnya.

Naruto tidak pernah meninggalkannya, dialah yang mendorong Naruto pergi jauh darinya karena mulut brengseknya.

ARRGGGGHH—Sasuke melampiaskan seluruh emosinya dan menggeser sebuah barang-barang didepannya hingga jatuh ke lantai hingga hancur. Termasuk laptopnya. "Kau memang brengsek Sasuke."

"ARRRGGGHH!"

ooOooOoo

"AKH—SASUKE!"

Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf kepada para orang tua yang sedang menunggu bersama di kursi taman, ia pasti baru saja berteriak karena ia berteriak di dalam mimpinya barusan. Lagipula, bisa-bisanya ia tidur selama menunggu Menma. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian di Pulau. Sasuke menghilang entah kemana, atau mungkin pria itu memang tidak kemana-mana karena sebentar lagi pria itu akan menikah. Yah pasti itulah yang benar, karena ia memang tidak pernah mencari Sasuke. Ia hanya tahu dari Sai dan Neji kalau Sasuke pulang hari itu menggunakan helikopter untuk ke rumah sakit karena punggungnya sakit setelah terkena balok-balok bangunan. _See_! Firasatnya hari itu memang benar-benar terjadi kalau sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Ibu?"

Naruto menoleh setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, ia langsung menebar senyumnya melihat Menma. "Kau sudah selesai?" Menma mengangguk, ditangannya ada sebuah balon dengan motif gambar rubah kesayangan Menma.

"Kau mendapatkan ini dari mana?"

"Ada seorang anak yang sedang ulang tahun dan membagi-bagi balon di kelas. Anak itu memberikan Menma juga." Naruto tersenyum mengusap wajah Menma. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Kau pasti sudah lapar bukan?"

Menma mengangguk tersenyum, ia menerima uluran tangan ibunya setelah memindahkan balonnya ke tangan kanannya. Mereka berjalan melewati _zebra cross_ untuk naik bus di halte seberang. Jalanannya terlihat cukup lenggang namun angin sedang bertiup kencang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan masuk musim semi.

Balon di tangan Menma terlepas dan jatuh di tengah jalan karena pegangan balon itu memang memiliki pemberat agar balon itu tidak bisa terbang dengan mudah. Menma melepaskan tangan ibunya dan berlari untuk mengambil balon itu.

"Menma apa yang kau lak—"

_Cikikkk—Bragh_

Suara benturan keras dan gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal menghentikan langkah Naruto. Ia terpaku sejenak hingga sang pengemudi keluar dan memeriksa keadaan, barulah Naruto tersadar. Suara benturan itu berasal dari tubuh Menma yang terpental karena tertabrak mobil.

DEG... DEG... DEG...

Naruto berharap kalau ia sedang bermimpi sekarang...

"MENMA!"

ooOooOoo

Seluruh tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan, ia terus marapalkan harapan agar anaknya baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan belum beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semenjak Menma memasuki ruang operasi. Kiba disampingnya hanya bisa menangkannya sementara Shikamaru tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah pintu ruang operasi.

"Ini salahku... ini salahku..." Selain harapan, Naruto juga terus saja mengucapkan kalimat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Menma. Kiba bahkan menangis dalam diam. Kenapa anak sebaik dan seluguh Menma terus saja mendapatkan banyak musibah seperti ini.

"Naruto tenanglah. Kau harus menangkan dirimu. Kau tahukan Menma tidak akan tenang kalau kau sendiri tidak tenang. Kau ibunya Naruto, Menma adalah anak yang kuat." Kiba sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang hampir sama setiap menitnya, tetapi tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan muncullah seorang dokter pendamping, "Kami butuh darah O negatif, pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Kami sedang tidak punya stok darah yang langkah seperti O negatif, apa di antara kalian ada yang memiliki darah O negatif?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru dan Kiba bergantian. Kiba menggeleng, "Darahku adalah A."

"Shika?"

"Aku juga AB." Naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya, "Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan darah itu secepatnya dokter."

"Ka—"

"Darahku O negatif. Kau bisa mengambilnya dokter." Kini semua mata beralih ke sumber suara.

DEG'

_Sasuke_?

Sang dokter mengangguk mengerti, "Tolong ikut dengan saya." Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian mengikuti langkah sang dokter menuju salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu. "Ambil saja sebanyak yang anda butuhkan dokter."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke menatap aliran darahnya yang mengalir ke kantung darah, pikirannya melayang ke waktu beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ia baru saja sadar dari kebenaran yang diketahuinya, Sasuke langsung ingin menemui Menma tetapi sebelum ia sempat menyapa anak itu, ia sudah melihat Menma tertabrak sebuah mobil.

Sasuke lalu mengikuti Naruto yang membawa Menma ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil yang menabrak Menma. Untung saja orang itu mau bertanggung jawab, kalau tidak mungkin orang itu kini tinggal nama. Sasuke memang mulai merasa memiliki rasa keinginan untuk melindungi Menma sama besarnya dengan rasa ia ingin melindungi Naruto.

"Sudah selesai. Silahkan Tuan beristirahat lebih dulu."

ooOooOoo

Menma di operasi selama hampir 2 jam hingga akhirnya dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas operasi Menma keluar. "Pasien adalah anak yang kuat. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan mungkin akan sadar besok. Tenanglah, anda bisa bernafas legah sekarang."

Naruto tanpa sadar kembali meneteskan air mata merasa bahagia karena anaknya bisa diselamatkan. Naruto membungkuk mengucapkan banyak terima kasih begitupun dengan Kiba. Mereka lalu mengikuti brangkar Menma yang di bawa ke ruang VVIP.

"Seluruh biaya perawatan sudah di bayarkan. Jadi, anda tidak perlu khawatir Tuan." Jelas sang perawat saat melihat wajah kebingungan Naruto. Naruto bernafas legah dan kembali membungkuk terima kasih kepada sang perawat.

"Naruto? Kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu. Lihatlah bajumu penuh dengan bercak darah." Naruto menatap penampilannya, ia kemudian berbalik keluar, setidaknya untuk membeli pakaian yang layak setelah ia melihat Menma sejenak yang kini terlihat lelap.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

ooOooOoo

Setelah membeli pakaian yang lebi layak. Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit hingga langkahnya terhenti saat pandangannya tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang yang kini sedang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit sambil memperhatikan anak-anak pasien rumah sakit yang sedang bermain. Naruto menatap ke dalam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang itu.

Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat tersentak pelan kemudian menoleh menatap Naruto dengan wajah pucat. Sasuke baru saja mendonorkan banyak darahnya jadi wajah pucat Sasuke pasti semakin terlihat semakin pucat. "Bagaimana operasinya?" Tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Berjalan lancar." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat kesedihan di mata Sasuke. Entah karena apalagi Sasuke terlihat begitu sedih sekarang. Lagipula, kenapa pria itu sekarang ada di sini? Bagaimana Sasuke bisa ada di sini?

"Aku sedang memeriksa punggungku dan melihatmu ada di rumah sakit ini." Bohong Sasuke membaca raut wajah Naruto walau hanya ia lihat dari samping. Naruto kembali menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke terdiam, "Kau seharusnya tahu tanpa bertanya." Naruto menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sasuke datar. "Karena aku sudah menolong Menma, apa sekarang kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang terdiam, "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan ya atau tidak." Jelas Sasuke karena tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Naruto. "Kau—" Sasuke mencoba menatap iris kesukaannya itu.

"Apa kau meninggalkanku karena kesalahanku?"

Naruto tersentak, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menanyakan ini. "Sas—"

"Aku hanya meminta kau menjawabku ya atau tidak, Naruto." Sasuke menatap frustasi Naruto yang kini terdiam. Diam selalu berarti ya, dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Naruto memang pergi dari hidupnya karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, apa aku benar-benar sudah tidak ada dihatimu lagi?" Naruto meringis dalam hati. Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Sasuke akan menikah sebentar lagi dan jika ia menjawab yang sebenarnya, bukankah itu sudah tidak berarti lagi.

"Tidak." Lirih dan pelan, Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke. _Grep—_hal yang sama sekali tidak Naruto duga. Sasuke mendekapnya. Tetapi ia tidak merasa hangat, ia malah merasa sesak seolah Sasuke sedang memberikannya pelukan perpisahan.

"Hanya sebentar." Sasuke menutup matanya menikmati aroma tubuh Naruto yang sangat dirindukannya. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Akulah yang bersalah selama ini. Aku yang menyalahkanmu karena meninggalkanku padahal aku sendiri yang mendorongmu menjauh." Sasuke melangkah selangkah, lalu berhenti kembali.

Naruto ikut berdiri dari tempatnya tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke, "Sasuke?" Sedari tadi Sasuke terus saja memanggilnya menggunakan nama kecilnya, bukan lagi Dobe sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Aku memang orang brengsek. Aku seorang pengecut. Aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang ayah. Jadi, jagalah Menma sebaik mungkin dan terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan Menma dan menjaga hingga menjadi anak yang sangat mengangumkan. Terima kasih Naruto..."

"Dan selamat tinggal..."

DEG'

Naruto terpaku ditempatnya dengan pikiran melayang bahkan hingga punggung itu mengecil dari penglihatannya, hanya satu hal yang di ketahuinya. Sasuke telah tahu semuanya... kebenaran bahwa Menma adalah **anaknya**.

_To be Continued_

_Chapter depan END..._

_Saya adalah orang yang konsisten, kalau saya sudah nulis SasuNaru maka ini akan berakhir SasuNaru, dont matter what happen. Jadi, tolong jangan berpikir kalau saya seharusnya nulis SasuSaku kalau emang berakhir SasuSaku, ini kan belum END jadi jangan di judge dulu. Maaf kalau saya sudah menyinggung anda..._

_See you next chapter..._


	9. Chapter 8 ( END )

"Dengan otak pas-pasanmu itu, kau masih berani membolos?"

Naruto tersentak pelan menghentikan kegiatannya mencoret-coret dibukunya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di atap sekolah. Ia menyengir menatap Sasuke. "Pak Tua itu yang melarangku masuk di kelasnya. Bukan salahku." Belanya, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau pasti tidak mengejarkan tugas bukan?"

Senyuman di wajah Naruto menghilang, ia mengangguk pelan. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto melirik jam tangannya, ini masih jam pelajaran kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di atap. "Jangan bilang kau juga di keluarkan dari kelas karena tidak mengerjakan tugas." Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas pagar pembatas. Naruto dengan reflek memundurkan badannya. Sasuke mengambil buku yang sedari tadi sibuk Naruto corat-coret hingga laki-laki itu tidak sadar kehadirannya yang sudah cukup lama.

Naruto mencoba merebut bukunya namun Sasuke malah menjauh. Naruto memilih berdiam dan malah merebahkan tubuhnya, pagar pembatas yang ditiduri Naruto memang cukup lebar karena digunakan untuk menempati penampungan air. Iris biru Naruto menatap langit yang sangat cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang menari-nari di atas sana.

"Aku merindukan mereka."

Sementara Sasuke masih tertegun menatap buku Naruto yang ternyata di isi dengan gambar-gambar rumah. Walaupun terlihat berantakan, gambar Naruto juga tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Sasuke terpaku pada sebuah gambar terakhir yang mungkin Naruto baru saja gambar. Sebuah rumah dengan desain _modern _dan klasik yang Naruto beri nama rumah pantai Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Naruto kembali dan tidur rebahan seperti yang Naruto lakukan. "Menurutmu, hal apa yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini?" Sasuke menoleh menatap wajah Naruto dari samping.

"Saat aku tidak bisa melihat senyummu lagi."

DEG'

Naruto langsung menoleh menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya. Iris hitam dan biru mereka bertemu. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Sasuke. "Apa kau sangat mencintaiku?"

Sasuke memilih diam dan ikut mengubah posisinya juga menghadap Naruto. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Naruto berdecak pelan namun senyumnya tidak bisa ia lunturkan. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Lalu Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Walau sempat terkejut dengan tingkah agresif Naruto yang tidak biasanya, Sasuke akhirnya membalas ciuman Naruto dan malah mengambil alih keadaan.

Naruto memang bodoh... Naruto memang punya banyak kekurangan yang dimiliki orang di luar sana. Tapi, Sasuke tahu dirinya. Ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai frustasi memikirkan jika suatu saat nanti hubungan mereka tidak berhasil dan mereka harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

ooOooOoo

Sasuke terdiam di dalam mobilnya menatap jalanan kosong didepannya. Jalanan yang didepannya hanya di kelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi dan juga jurang. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak kemudian kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia mulai menekan pedal gas dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusuri jalan hingga kemudian ia membanting stirnya ke pinggir jalan dengan sangat keras hingga menghasilkan bunyi debumam yang tidak kalah kerasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang sudah mulai menghilang sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Past, Now and Forever**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : M-preg, BoysXBoys, Shonen –**_**Ai, **_**Drama, Hurt/Comfort. Romance, EYD nggak sesuai, aneh dan nggak jelas.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**Chapter 8 ( END )**

**.**

_"Aku tahu mungkin setelah ini tidak akan seindah yang kita bayangkan. Aku mungkin akan bersikap egois dan lebih brengsek dari sebelumnya tapi, aku bisa berjanji padamu. Aku akan selalu mencoba membuatmu bahagia dan tidak akan pernah membuatmu pergi lagi dari hidupku. "_

**.**

"SASUKE!"

Naruto tersentak dari tidurnya, ia langsung membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air minum di atas nakas merasa tenggorokannya terasa pahit. Naruto melirik sekelilingnya dan ia mulai tersadar kalau ia sedang ada di rumah sakit. Naruto melihat wajah Menma yang terlihat sangat lelap. Lalu Naruto melirik jam dinding, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dokter bilang kalau Menma mungkin akan sadar pagi ini tapi sepertinya Menma masih tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Naruto merapikan letak selimut Menma berniat untuk pergi sejenak sekedar mengisi perutnya. Ia teringat kalau ia bahkan belum makan sejak kemarin. Mungkin Kiba dan Shikamaru akan datang membawa makanan tapi perutnya saat ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Mungkin ia akan mengisinya dengan roti sejenak.

"Anak nakal, kau harus bangun saat ibu kembali, mengerti?" Naruto menyempatkan mencium pelipis Menma sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar rawat Menma. Tepat setelah Naruto meninggalkan ruang rawat Menma dan menghilang ditikungan lorong rumah sakit beberapa orang masuk di dalam ruangan Menma, dan tepat saat itu juga Menma mulai membuka matanya.

"Ibu?" Panggilnya lemah dan serak.

Menma menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap mendapati ibunya tapi ia malah mendapati orang lain. Ia bisa melihat orang itu terkejut melihatnya. Tapi kemudian Menma tersenyum mengingat kalau orang itu adalah ayah dan ibu dari ayahnya, yang tidak lain adalah neneknya. Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Namamu Menma?"

Menma mengangguk lemah, Mikoto tampak tertegun benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke sewaktu kecil, yang membedakannya adalah anak ini memiliki _shappire _biru yang sangat indah, mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Jadi, anak ini benar-benar anak Sasuke dan Naruto. Yang berarti adalah cucunya. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Fugaku menahan tubuh Mikoto yang hampir tumbang, Mikoto menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar harus menghentikan semua ini. Dia adalah cucu kita, biarkan Sasuke bersama anak dan juga Naruto. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau Sasuke lebih keras kepala dari kita."

Mikoto mengangguk kemudian mendekati Menma yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khas anak polos. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Menma kembali mengangguk, "Ibunya paman Sasuke." Jawab Menma pelan. Mikoto benar-benar merasa sesak dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga ia tanpa sengaja telah memisahkan Sasuke dan juga anaknya. Andai saja ia tahu mungkin ia tidak akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Aku—maksudnya kami berdua adalah nenekmu, apa kau tahu?"

Menma terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan hingga membuat Mikoto kembali terkejut. Anak ini tahu dirinya berarti tahu kalau Sasuke adalah ayahnya. Naruto sudah memberitahukan kepada Menma tapi Naruto bahkan tidak menuntut apapun dari Sasuke dan malah menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Bolehkah nenek memelukmu?"

Menma lagi-lagi mengangguk, Mikoto kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil Menma dengan pelan agar tidak menyakiti anak itu. Bagaimana pun juga Menma masih sakit dan mungkin ia akan menyakiti anak itu juga bertingkah berlebihan.

Mikoto merasakan perasaan bahwa anak kecil yang tengah dipeluknya ini memang adalah cucunya. Ia tidak membutuhkan bukti apapun lagi, cukup perasaannya yang menyakinkan kalau anak ini memang adalah cucunya.

"Hey! Dia juga cucuku dan aku ingin memeluknya."

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan giliran kepada suaminya. Sekarang saatnya ia memperbaiki kesalahanya walau mungkin tidak akan berjalan lancar seperti keinginannya mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini.

ooOooOoo

Naruto termenung menatap cangkir kopi didepannya yang sudah menjadi dingin. Ia sudah melupakan tujuannya untuk pergi hanya sebentar, nyatanya ia sudah duduk di sana selama satu jam. Pembicaraannya dengan ibu Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu masih terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

_Tes—_Hingga akhirnya ia menteskan air matanya, Naruto mulai terisak hingga mengundang pengunjung lain meliriknya sejenak. Ada yang berpikir kalau Naruto mungkin sudah mendengar berita buruk hingga pria itu menangis jadi mereka hanya membiarkan Naruto meluapkan kesedihannya. Tapi bukan itulah yang terjadi...

"_Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi sekarang aku sudah menyesal dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini setelah melihat Menma. Aku mungkin tidak berhak atas haknya tapi jangan memisahkan Sasuke dengan anaknya. Setidaknya kalau kau tidak mau aku menganggapnya sebagai cucuku karena kesalahanku, biarkan Sasuke menjadi ayahnya."_

Naruto terisak bahkan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suaranya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kenapa? Kenapa baru saat ini? Kenapa disaat ia sudah merelakan Sasuke kini ia dihadapkan lagi pada kenyataan bahwa apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini sudah bukan lagi masalah untuknya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya menghapus air matanya, ia akan memikirkannya nanti. Ia harus segera menuju ruangan Menma. Anak itu pasti sudah sadar sedari tadi.

"_Ahahahahah, benarkah? Jadi monster itu langsung lari setelah melihat sang pahlawan?"_

"_Tentu saja. Monster itu bahkan tidak berani lagi kembali."_

Naruto terdiam di depan pintu mendengar suara tawa Menma dan juga suara yang cukup _familiar _untuknya. Itu bukan suara Kiba ataupun Shikamaru, bukan juga suara Neji dan Sai. Itu adalah suara kakak dari Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu dengan tergesah-gesah dan mendapati Menma yang tengah tertawa bersama dengan Itachi. Menyadari kehadiran Naruto, Menma dan Itachi kemudian melihat kearah Naruto.

"_Ohayo_." Sapa Itachi.

"Ibu!" Naruto tertegun menatap Itachi sejenak lalu kemudian tersadar dan membalas sapaan Itachi dengan kaku. Lalu ia melirik begitu banyak mainan di atas meja di dalam ruangan itu. Itachi mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu mainan kesukaan anak kecil jadi aku membeli semuanya."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lalu beralih menatap Menma, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau merasa ada yang sakit?" Menma menggeleng, "Aku hanya merindukan ibu." Naruto bernafas legah, ia lalu membawa Menma ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ibu khawatir."

"Maafkan Menma bu. Menma tidak akan mengulanginya." Naruto mengelus punggung Menma dengan sayang kemudian melirik Itachi yang tampak diam menonton mereka. "Kau sudah makan?" Menma mengangguk. "Paman Itachi membantuku makan tadi."

"Ya sudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Kau harus istirahat yang banyak supaya cepat sembuh."

Menma menurut dan menidurkan dirinya kembali. Sementara Naruto mengantar Itachi keluar hingga pintu utama rumah sakit. "Terima kasih _Nii –san_." Itachi berbalik lalu menghadap Naruto. "Aku tahu bahwa maaf ibuku tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya. Tapi cobalah memaafkan Sasuke, anak itu sudah begitu banyak menderita karena ulah ibuku. Dan juga, aku sangat suka bermain dengan Menma. Apa aku boleh mengajaknya main saat anak itu keluar nanti?"

Naruto tertegun sejenak, ia kemudian mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Menma adalah anak yang kuat seperti dirimu. Beruntung anak itu tidak mengikuti sifat ayahnya." Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hati-hati di jalan _Nii –san_,"

Naruto menatap kepergian Itachi, ada rasa sesak yang tiba mengelimuti dadanya mengingat Sasuke. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan yang selalu menyiksanya, apa Sasuke baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya. Semoga saja Sasuke baik-baik saja. Untuk sekarang ia benar-benar berharap kalau firasatnya salah.

"Naruto?"

"Yeh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menma sudah sadar?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia tersenyum menatap Kiba dan Shikamaru. Melihat mereka berdua sepertinya toko roti mereka sedang tutup. "Ayo masuk. Menma baru saja beristirahat."

ooOooOoo

"Kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?"

Sai menggeleng, ia masih terus menempelkan ponselnya di pipinya menunggu nada '_tut' _yang terus saja membuatnya resah karena suara itu sama sekali tidak mau berganti yang berarti orang yang sedang dihubunginya sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Dia tidak ada di bar?" Sai kembali menggeleng, "Aku sudah menghubungi Juugo, katanya Sasuke tidak pernah lagi ke sana sejak kita membawanya sehari sebelum ke pulau."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Berita sudah menyebar kalau pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura batal. Jadi, ibunya tidak mungkin menahan Sasuke di rumah bukan? Lagipula, kedua orang tua Sasuke sedang ke luar negeri karena permasalahan mereka dengan grup Haruno. Jadi, dimana Sasuke?" Sai menatap syok Neji. Sejak kapan Neji menjadi tahu segala informasi seperti itu.

"Kau menonton gosip?"

Neji menatap datar Sai, "Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Seluruh orang di negeri ini tahu." Sai menganguk-ngangguk paham. Ia kembali menghubungi ponsel Sasuke dan nada sambung ke tiga akhirnya ponsel Sasuke terhubung.

"Sasuke? Kau dimana? Menma masuk rumah sakit dan kau menghilang entah kemana, sebenarnya kau ada di—"

"..."

"Apa?"

Sai beralih menatap Neji. "Neji!"

"Apa?"

"Kau membawa mobil?"

Neji mengangguk, "Ada apa?"

"Kurasa ada yang tidak beres pada Sasuke." Neji mengerinyit, biasanya Sai selalu berbicara aneh dan konyol tapi sepertinya sekarang ia harus percaya pada sahabatnya itu.

ooOooOoo

"Aku sedang melakukan patroli di sekitar daerah ini karena biasanya di sini ada perampokan dan aku melihat mobil ini. Saat aku memeriksanya, tidak ada orang di dalamnya dan hanya ada ponselnya. Aku rasa pengemudinya terluka lalu pergi meninggalkan mobilnya dan mencari pertolongan." Sai dan Neji menyimak penjelasan sang polisi.

"Lalu apa Tuan sudah menemukan sahabat saya?"

Sang polisi menggeleng, "Aku sudah memeriksa rumah sakit terdekat tapi tidak ada pasien kecelakaan mobil yang masuk pada tanggal itu." Sai menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Neji. Sementara Neji mengamati mobil Sasuke yang sudah hancur di bagian depannya. Ini bukan kecelakaan tapi Sasuke sepertinya sengaja menabrakannya ke trotoar jalan. Apa pria itu sudah gila?

"Kalian tenang saja. Kami sedang mencari keberadaannya. Tolong buatlah laporan agar kami bisa mencari teman kalian dengan resmi."

Sai mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat, "Terima kasih Tuan. Tolong temukan sahabat kami."

ooOooOoo

"Ibu?"

"Ibu?"

"IBU?"

"Hah?" Naruto menatap bingung Menma yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran yang sangat menggemaskan. "Ibu sedang sedih?" Naruto dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Ibu bahagia karena sebentar lagi kau akan keluar." Ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut Menma dengan sayang. "Jangan berbohong pada anak kecil Naruto."

"PAMAN!"

Naruto yang sebelumnya sempat terkejut kemudian tersenyum melihat Menma begitu terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Gaara. "Bukankah kau ada ujian? Apa tidak apa-apa kau ke Konoha?" Gaara menatap datar pada Naruto sejenak lalu duduk diranjang dan memangku Menma.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuat jagoan hebatku terluka hem?" Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah menanyainya sesuatu yang sebenarnya pria itu sudah tahu jawabannya. "Ini salah Menma. Jangan memarahi ibu."

Gaara memutar badan Menma menghadap, "Benar. Ini memang salahmu. Kau benar-benar nakal setelah tinggal di Konoha." Menma hanya menyengir lebar mendengar omelan Gaara. Naruto kembali tersenyum menatap interaksi Menma dan Gaara. Walau ia sudah mendengar kalau Menma akan sembuh total beberapa hari lagi, hatinya tetap saja resah. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, ia akan selalu terbayang dengan wajah Sasuke saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Begitupun saat ia menatap lekat wajah Menma yang sedang tertidur. Ia merasa gelisah tanpa alasan.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu tentang Menma?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Dokter bilang kalau Menma boleh keluar beberapa hari lagi. Dia bisa istirahat di rumah."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu tampak suram?"

"Itu—" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku hanya sedang merasa gelisah."

"Karena Uchiha?"

Naruto beralih menatap wajah Menma yang sudah terlelap setelah puas berbagi cerita dengan Gaara beberapa menit yang lalu. "Entahlah. Aku benar-benar merasa gelisah dan begitu merasa bersalah."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalau kau merasa gelisah kenapa tidak kau temui saja, dan kalau kau merasa bersalah kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf saja. Apa yang membuatmu resah?" Naruto mengangguk pelan membenarkan perkataan Gaara.

"Aku berencana melakukan itu setelah Menma keluar."

"Kalau kau punya waktu sekarang kenapa kau harus menunggunya nanti." Naruto kembali menatap Gaara. "Pergilah. Biar aku yang menjaga Menma. Aku sudah menyelesaikan ujianku jadi aku bisa menjaganya selama yang kau mau."

Naruto tersenyum samar kemudian segera beranjak setelah memberikan pelukan terima kasihnya pada Gaara. "Aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang enak saat Menma keluar nanti." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Saat Naruto hendak menghentikan taxi, sebuah mobil _audi _putih berhenti di depan Naruto. "Naiklah. Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Walau sempat terkejut melihat Sai dan Neji, Naruto akhirnya membuka pintu belakang dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Apa kalian tahu di mana Sasuke?" Sai dan Neji sempat saling pandang sejenak kemudian mereka meminggirkan mobil mereka.

"Sebenarnya—" Sai menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sasuke menghilang."

"APA?"

"Sasuke menghilang entah kemana dan kami sudah membuat laporannya tapi kami merahasiakannya agar orang-orang tidak tahu. Kami juga belum memberitahu Itachi, sekretaris Sasuke bilang kalau orang terakhir yang dia temui adalah dirimu. Apa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu?"

Naruto tercengang, masih mencerna setiap kata yang masuk dikepalanya yang sekarang berdenyut pusing. Ia teringat kalau Sasuke mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Itu tidak mungkin bukan? Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya benar-benar tidak terjadi bukan? Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kalian sudah memeriksa apartemennya?" Sai dan Neji saling pandang kemudian mengangguk. "Bisakah kalian membawaku ke sana?" Walau terpancar di wajah mereka berdua kalau Naruto mungkin hanya akan mendapatkan ke sia-siaan, Sai akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya bergerak menuju apartemen Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Kini mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Bangunan apartemen Sasuke bertingkat hingga 50 lantai dan apartemen Sasuke berada di lantai 10. Setiap lantai hanya ada satu pintu apartemen yang berarti apartemen Sasuke sangatlah luas.

"Kau pasti tahu kuncinya. Masuklah, kami harus mengurus sesuatu dulu." Naruto bergerak ragu menuju layar kunci apartemen Sasuke. Ia mengetikkan nomor ulang tahun Sasuke namun gagal, ia mencobanya untuk mengkobinasikannya namun tetap saja gagal. Hingga ia mencoba untuk mengetik hari ulang tahunnya dan pintu pun terbuka dengan otomatis.

Naruto kembali tercengang sejenak, lalu Naruto melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke yang tidak berubah sedikitpun saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Semuanya masih sama persis seperti 6 tahun yang lalu. Naruto meringis pelan, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Ada begitu banyak gambar sketsa bangunan yang terpajang di setiap dinding yang hampir mengelilingi dinding kamar Sasuke, rasa bersalah semakin menyelimuti hati Naruto. Sasuke tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikiran menjadi arsitektur, tapi pria itu malah menjadi seorang arsitektur sekarang, dan itu hanyalah permintaannya yang ia lontarkan sebagai candaan. Bahkan Sasuke menganggap candaannya adalah hal yang serius.

Naruto berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar hingga pandangannya terpaku pada salah satu gambar yang ada di sudut. Sebuah sketsa rumah yang masih ia ingat dengan sangat jelas. Sketsa rumah yang digambarnya di atas sebuah tanah lapang di atas dataran tinggi dan memiliki tangga turun ke sebuah dermaga yang menghubungannya dengan laut. Tidak ini bukan gambarnya, ini gambar Sasuke tetapi gambar ini mirip dengan gambarnya dulu.

'_Rumah impian Dobe'_

Naruto menutup mulutnya dan berjalan mundur, apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Kenapa ia bisa menyakiti Sasuke sampai sejauh ini? Ia telah meragukan Sasuke, ia telah menghancurkan hati Sasuke dan menjadikan egonya sebagai alasannya. Naruto kembali mendekat, di bawah tulisan itu tertulis nama tempatnya. Naruto tahu tempat itu, ia pun langsung bergegas keluar berharap ia bisa menemukan Sasuke di sana.

ooOooOoo

Butuh waktu 1 jam untuk sampai di tempat yang Naruto tuju. Karena kendaraan umum tidak bisa masuk ke dalam daerah itu, Naruto terpaksa berjalan kaki sekitar 500 meter. Jalanan yang Naruto lewati begitu sepi, di sisinya hanya ada pepohonan dan tanah lapang dengan rumput yang terawat. Hingga Naruto berhenti di sebuah gerbang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak kemudian membuka pintu gerbang yang tidak terkunci itu.

Jantung Naruto terus saja berdetak kencang saat ia memasuki halaman, dan jantung semakin berdetak kencang melihat rumah yang selama ini hanya adalah imajinasinya kini benar-benar nyata didepan matanya. Pekarangan yang luas dengan bunga-bunga indah yang tumbuh di setiap pinggir halamannya benar-benar hanya ada dalam imajinasinya selama ini. Dan kini, Naruto berdiri didepannya dan nyata.

Cukup lama Naruto terpaku di depan rumah hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Rumah berbentu segi panjang dengan pintu utama berada di tengah ini memiliki perpaduan tradisional _modern_. Segala perbotan di dalamnya terkesan _modern _sementara setiap detail sudut-sudutnya lebih terkesan ke tradisional. Naruto memilih untuk melangkah menuju beranda belakang. Sebenarnya ia cukup heran kenapa pintu gerbang dan pintunya sama sekali tidak terkunci. Apa mungkin Sasuke ada di sini?

Saat sampai di beranda belakang, hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatan Naruto adalah sebuah tangga turun ke sebuah dermaga yang cukup jauh di depannya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya merasa lelah, namun ia tetap menuruni tangga itu hingga ia berhenti di sebuah dermaga.

Naruto hampir saja berteriak melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya di ujung dermaga. Naruto mencoba mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia sampai di belakang punggung pria itu. Apa pria itu tidak mendengar suara langkah kakinya? Kenapa pria itu tidak meresponnya?

_Sasuke..._

"Aku akan makan nanti. Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan makanan untukku."

_Tes—_air mata Naruto lolos begitu saja saat ia mendengar suara Sasuke. Selama ini ia memang sangat merindukan Sasuke tapi saat inilah waktu dimana ia paling merindukan pria itu. Nafas Naruto tercekat, ia seharusnya memanggil nama Sasuke tetapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam dengan deraian air mata yang menganak sungai dipipinya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan ma—"

Sasuke belum pernah seterkejut ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa kalau jantungnya berhenti selama beberapa detik melihat orang yang kini berdiri didepannya menatapnya dengan nanar dan deraian air mata.

"Naruto?"

Naruto bahkan belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Apa yang dilakukannya? Seharusnya ia meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berada di sini yang Naruto yakini kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tempat ini termasuk Sai dan Neji.

Sasuke menutup matanya, "Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi." Sasuke merasa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. Ini pasti karena efek obat yang diminumnya karena ia mengalami geger ringan setelah kecelakaan yang dibuatnya sendiri itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya mencoba menghilangkan sosok Naruto dalam pandangannya namun saat ia melihat ke depan lagi, pria itu tetap berada didepannya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sekarang Sasuke yakin kalau ia tidak berhalusinasi. Naruto ada didepannya, dan _nyata_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto mencoba menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit, ia berbalik lalu menunjuk ke arah rumah. "Aku ingin melihat rumahku. Apa aku salah alamat?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku?"

Naruto menggeleng masih dengan deraian air mata, "Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Setidaknya kau harus memberi mereka kabar." Sasuke tergelak sinis, "Semua orang? Lalu kenapa kau yang datang mencariku?"

"Ak—"

"Dan berhentilah menangis!" Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto kembali terdiam, iris birunya tampak sangat terluka membuat Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat wajah itu. Iris kesayangannya itu seharusnya hanya boleh berbinar bahagia.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Naruto menjauh dari dermaga dan kembali ke dalam rumah. Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan membiarkan Sasuke membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke baru melepasnya saat pria itu mendekati sebuah gagang telpon.

"Paman! Bisakah kau ke sini?"

"_..."_

"Tidak! Ada seseorang yang harus paman antar pulang."

"..."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, "Sebentar lagi seseorang akan datang dan akan membawamu pulang. Jika kau bertemu dengan Sai dan Neji katakan saja kalau aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari Naruto hendak memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mungkin saja kamar pria itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Menma? Aku harus menjawab apa?"

DEG'

Sasuke berhenti di tempat, ia kembali berbalik. "Soal Menma, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak sebrengsek seperti dalam pikiranmu."

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku menjadi ayah yang baik sementara aku pernah tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau aku akan membunuhnya jika dia ada. Kau ingin aku selalu berada disisinya sementara kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke lama hingga pria itu berbalik. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir saat Sasuke menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah."Kau memang lebih brengsek dari yang aku pikirkan, _Teme_."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba merelakan Naruto dengan pergi dari hidup pria itu lalu sekarang pria itu datang kembali ingin menggoyahkan dirinya. Ia kembali berbalik lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto tidak gentar sedikitpun bahkan saat Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan kuat. "Aku merasa kaulah yang bodoh di sini."

"NARUTO!"

"Pergilah sebelum kesabaranku habis atau kau ak—"

"Aku akan apa?" Sela Naruto cepat. Sasuke mengendorkan cengkramannya. "Baiklah. Rumah ini memang untukmu. Aku yang akan pergi."

"Bukannya berusaha menanyakan kenapa aku berada di sini sementara Menma masih di rumah sakit kau malah mengusirku dan sekarang kau ingin lari, bukankah kau memang sangat pengecut _Teme_?" Sasuke mendesah frustasi, "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Mauku?"

Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke. _Grep—_dan ia memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat. "Seperti ini. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini _Teme_." Sasuke tertegun di tempat mencerna apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan dan katakan.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa lari lagi bahkan jika kau memohon padaku _Dobe_." Naruto tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, aku sudah menyakitimu."

Sasuke kembali tertegun, ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap wajah Naruto baik-baik. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Kau tahu akulah yang salah dalam hal ini."

Naruto menggeleng, "Akulah yang telah meragukanmu. Aku yang—" Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyambar bibirnya. Walau Naruto sempat terpana, ia akhirnya mengikuti permainan Sasuke dan malah mengalungkan lengannya. Seharusnya memang seperti ini bukan? Perasaannya harusnya memang harus nyaman seperti ini. Dan itu hanya terjadi saat ia bersama Sasuke.

ooOooOoo

"Kau tidak akan tidur?"

Sasuke diam masih memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang kini sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Saat ini mereka sedang tidur di atas ranjang dengan posisi saling menghadap. Mereka sudah bertahan dalam posisi itu selama hampir dua jam dan Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat menutup matanya, sementara Naruto sesekali sudah memejamkan matanya namun ia membukanya lagi karena merasa risih dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Oh yah? Ada apa dengan kepalamu? Kau sudah mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Sai dan Neji tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" Naruto menggeleng, "Mereka hanya mengatakan kau menghilang."

Sasuke yakin kalau Sai dan Neji pasti sudah menemukan mobilnya. Ia memang tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam namun ia bisa sadar dan malah menuju ke rumah ini bukannya ke rumah sakit. Beruntung tetangga dari wanita yang merawat rumahnya ini adalah seorang dokter jadi Sasuke bisa mendapat pertolongan cepat dan beruntungnya ia hanya mengalami geger ringan. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Itachi agar tidak perlu mencarinya selama beberapa hari dan sang kakak yang memang mengerti dirinya sama sekali tidak bertanya apa-apa.

Sasuke mendekat mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, ia mengangkat jemari putihnya mengusap wajah Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG'

"Aku tahu." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau bisa berpaling dariku?" Sasuke tersenyum miris mengakuinya, "Apa selama ini kau mengalami banyak kesulitan bersama Menma?"

Naruto menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang berada di wajahnya, "Tidak. Aku memiliki Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang membantuku selama ini. Jadi, berhentilah memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak cocok."

Sasuke akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumnya walau hanya berupa senyum tipis, ia menurunkan jemarinya hingga kebelakang leher dan menarik tengkuk Naruto mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka lagi. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya kali ini Sasuke melumat bibir _kissable_ Naruto dengan sangat lembut seolah bibir Naruto adalah kapas yang sangat mudah rusak.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu _Teme, _brengsek!"

ooOooOoo

Sasuke terbangun mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sejenak membiasakan cahaya masuk. Ia hendak turun dari ranjang tetapi kepala Naruto yang menjadikan lengannya bantal membuatnya harus bergerak pelan. Sasuke sempat membenarkan selimut Naruto sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

"Tuan Muda, maafkan saya sudah membangunkan anda."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Terima kasih paman. Kau sudah meninggalkan pesan dengan baik kan?"

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke bersama dengan seorang anak kecil yang diculiknya dari rumah sakit, Uzum—_ah bukan_!—Uchiha Menma. "Paman?" Sasuke mendekat lalu menurunkan tudung jaket parasut Menma menampilkan wajah anak itu yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Daripada memanggilku paman, bukankah lebih nyaman memanggilku ayah?"

Menma membuka mulutnya terkejut lalu menutupnya dengan tangan mungilnya, Sasuke langsung menyambutnya dengan mengangkat tubun anak itu ke atas gendongannya. "Kau pasti belum sarapan. Kau mau makan?"

Menma mengangguk senang, "Tapi—" Sasuke menempatkan Menma di kursi depan _pantry _kemudian berjalan ke belakang _pantry _untuk membuat sarapan. "Ibu dimana? Kata paman Gaara, ibu sedang bersama pam—eh ayah."

Menma langsung mengoreksi dirinya dan menutup mulutnya menatap takut Sasuke, "Ibumu sedang tidur. Jadi kau sarapan buatan ayah saja." Sasuke sebenarnya juga masih merasa janggal memanggil dirinya ayah untuk Menma, tapi ia harus membiasakannya.

"Apa ini rumah ayah?"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia sibuk membuat _pancake _untuk sarapan mereka namun sebisa mungkin ia menanggapi Menma walau sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak suka diganggu saat melakukan pekerjaan.

"Kalau bukan rumah ayah, apa ini rumah kakek dan nenek?" Kali ini Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap Menma dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kakek dan nenek?" Tanyanya heran.

Menma mengangguk, "Mereka pernah menemui Menma." Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah merah tiba-tiba saja emosi. "Mereka sangat baik pada Menma dan ibu." Aura kemarahan Sasuke mulai memudar, untung saja ayah dan ibunya tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Bukan. Ini rumah ibumu."

"Ibu? Benarkah? Ayah jangan berbohong padaku." Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mulai memanggang _pancake_nya sementara di panci lain ia tengah memasakkan saus untuk _pancake_nya. Sasuke tidak ahli dalam memasak, ia hanya tahu memasak makanan kesuakaannya yang cara membuatnya mudah dan tidak merepotkan.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Menma mengerucutkan bibirnya namun ia tidak menyanggah lagi, "Ayah sedang terluka?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba memperhatikan plester di sudut dahi atas Sasuke. "Aku hanya terbentur."

"Terbentur? Menma juga sudah terbentur tapi tidak di perban seperti ayah."

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata, sepertinya Menma mengikuti sifat cerewet Naruto walau ia juga tidak bisa mengelak kalau Menma memiliki karisma dirinya. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan segera menyelesaikannya. Ngomong-ngomong jika Gaara masih yang bertugas menjaga Menma, apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu saat melihat ranjang Menma yang seharusnya tempat Menma berada kini tergantikan dengan kertas yang berisi pesan menyebalkan.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

ooOooOoo

_Hahahahahha... Hahahahhaah..._

Naruto terbangun mendengar suara tawa, layaknya orang yang baru saja bangun Naruto mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Ia memperjelas pendengerannya mendengar suara tawa yang sangat _familiar _ditelinganya. Awalnya ia berpikir, ia mungkin masih bermimpi, tapi saat ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati Sasuke dan Menma yang tengah tertawa bersama di sofa seolah mereka adalah sepasang ayah dan anak yang sudah bersama untuk waktu yang lama, Naruto menyadari kalau ia memang mendengar suara tawa Menma.

Tunggu dulu? Menma ada di sini?

"Menma!" Pekik Naruto.

Sasuke dan Menma menghentikan tawa mereka bersamaan lalu menoleh menatap Naruto. Menma langsung turun dari sofa dan berlari ke arah ibunya. "Ibu!" Naruto dengan reflek menangkap tubuh Menma.

"_Teme, _apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Ibu mengumpat?" Sasuke tergelak kecil mendengar pertanyaan Menma. Naruto langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang—"

"Kata dokter Menma boleh pulang hari ini tetapi Menma membutuhkan banyak udara segar dan istirahat yang banyak jadi aku membawanya kemari." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di samping pria itu, Menma langsung beralih ke pangkuan Sasuke membuat Naruto tercengang sejenak. Sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu?

"Tetap saja, lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Dia pasti—"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan." Jawab Sasuke enteng, ia mendekap Menma dengan hangat layaknya seorang ayah dan anak. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Terserah kau saja, dan sejak kapan kalian jadi sedekat itu?" Kesalnya kemudian kembali berjalan masuk ke kamar mungkin untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Sasuke dan Menma saling pandang, "Apa ibumu memang selalu tidak jelas seperti itu?" Menma tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk, "Ibu memang sangat cerewet dan terkadang marah tidak jelas."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Menma. "Hari ini aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan ibumu, apa kau ingin pergi bersama Paman Sai?" Menma memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun detik berikutnya anak itu malah mengangguk senang.

"Kau memang anak yang sangat pintar."

ooOooOoo

"Sasuke! Kau membawa Menma kemana?"

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto yang hendak mengejar mobil yang membawa Menma, "Hari ini seharusnya aku menikah. Tapi karena dirimu aku menggagalkannya jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengusap sudut bibir Naruto yang terlihat kotor dengan sisa odol sikat gigi, "Bersiaplah, setidaknya kau harus memakai pakaian yang lebih layak." Ujarnya mengejek penampilan Naruto yang hanya memakai baju rajut dan celana tidur panjang. Maklum saja saat ini sedang memasuki musim dingin jadi Naruto sudah mulai memakai baju rajut yang tebal.

"Dan malamnya, tidak pakai baju juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ap—APA?"

Naruto reflek melindungi dadanya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan _Teme_?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Naruto kembali reflek memundurkan wajahnya namun Sasuke malah menahannya, "Kau akan tahu nanti, _Dobe_ku sayang." Ujar Sasuke dengan _smirk _andalannya. Naruto menelan ludah gugup, wajahnya memerah bahkan saat Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Si brengsek itu tidak pernah berubah." Umpatnya kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu _Dobe_, jaga sikapmu atau aku akan berlaku kasar nanti malam."

ooOooOoo

_Uhuk—_Sai langsung tersedak kopi yang tengah dinikmatinya di _cafe _dekat apartemennya melihat anak kecil yang kini duduk didepannya dengan tatapan manisnya. "Paman tidak apa-apa?" Tanya anak kecil itu khawatir.

Sai menatap tidak percaya anak kecil—_ah atau lebih tepatnya—_Menma Uzumaki, _ah _tidak! Menma Uchiha. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mau membesarkan anak Sasuke sendirian? Bukannya ia tidak menyukai Menma hanya saja mengetahui kalau Menma adalah anak Sasuke membuatnya kesal, enak saja Sasuke memiliki seorang anak yang sudah berumur 5 tahun sementara selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah merawatnya.

'_Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku, kau akan tahu akibatnya Sai'_

"APA? Si brengsek satu ini be—" Sebelum Sai menyelesaikan umpatannya, sebuah pesan kembali masuk. '_Dan oh yah, jangan mengumpat di depan anakku.'_

Sai langsung memegangi belakang lehernya. Ia menatap Menma yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir khas anak kecil. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah. Mari kita bersenang-senang hari ini."

'_Dan jangan lupa, anakku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jadi sebaiknya kalian tinggal di apartemen saja.'_

Sai mengumpat dalam hati melihat pesan Sasuke kemudian mematikan ponselnya. "Ayo kita pergi. Ayah dan ibumu bersenang-senang maka kita juga harus bersenang-senang bukan?" Menma hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menerima ajakan Sai. Mereka lalu meninggalkan _cafe _menuju apartemen Sai.

ooOooOoo

Naruto tak henti-hentinya menghembuskan nafasnya bahkan saat mereka sampai di sebuah kantor. Tidak! Naruto seharusnya bersikap biasa-biasa saja, tapi mereka bukan di kantor biasa melainkan di kantor catatan sipil di Konoha. Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"_Teme, _kau mau melakukan apa di sini?"

Sasuke menoleh sejenak menatap Naruto lalu memasukkan ponselnya, "Ayo kita masuk. Mereka sudah menunggu di dalam." Naruto hendak bertanya maksud ucapan Sasuke tetapi pria itu sudah berjalan masuk lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau sangat lama? Aku harus menghadap dosen pagi ini."

Dan terjawablah pertanyaan Naruto yang belum sempat ditanyakannya. Tidak jauh didepannya ada Neji—_yang baru saja berbicara—_Gaara, Kiba dan juga Shikamaru. "Kami juga harus membuka toko." Shikamaru menimpali.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan, apa yang aku lakukan di sini?" Jawab Gaara sinis menatap Sasuke yang hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja sebagai waliku."

Naruto menganga tidak percaya, wali apa maksudnya?

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Naruto kembali menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada ditangannya. Sebuah kertas yang dalam hitungan menit telah mengubah status dan marganya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan picingan mata. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kalau tidak salah ini adalah impianmu yang ke 2." Dan Naruto sukses menampilkan wajah bodohnya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke. Jadi, Sasuke sudah membaca semua daftar keinginannya? Dan salah satunya adalah menikah dengan Sasuke, seperti yang sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia telah berubah menjadi Uchiha Naruto.

"Kalau kau sampai menyakitinya sekali lagi. Kau tidak akan pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama Naruto lagi." Pesan Gaara kemudian meninggalkan kantor catatan sipil itu. Shikamaru dan Neji sudah lebih dulu pergi karena mereka punya urusan yang cukup penting, seperti kata Neji tadi, dia harus menemui dosennya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak rela kau bersama pria tak bertanggung jawab ini. Tapi, aku juga senang melihatmu bukan lagi orang tua tunggal sekarang. Dan juga, aku menunggu kabar kelahiran adiknya Menma, semangat Naru –_chan_."

Sebelum Naruto melayangkan bantahannya, Kiba sudah lebih dulu pergi dan kini menyisahkan mereka berdua di depan catatan kantor sipil. Naruto kembali menoleh Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Ada apa kau melihatku?" Tanyanya gugup.

Sasuke menggeleng kemudian menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan kantor catatan sipil. Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman yang sudah mulai dipenuhi dengan gundukan salju. Hari ini salju turun pertama kalinya dan sepertinya hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan-jalan di taman dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah taman lalu berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Tidak ada pesta pernikahan, tidak ada cincin dan tidak ada perayaan apapun. Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu semua karena aku tidak pantas merayakan pesta atas apa yang sudah terjadi padamu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama turun salju, sama seperti belasan tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku berjanji ingin melindungi seseorang dan orang itu adalah dirimu." Naruto terpana, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu mungkin setelah ini tidak akan seindah yang kita bayangkan. Aku mungkin akan bersikap egois dan lebih brengsek dari sebelumnya tapi, aku bisa berjanji padamu. Aku akan selalu mencoba membuatmu bahagia dan tidak akan pernah membuatmu pergi lagi dari hidupku. Ak—"

_Cup—_Naruto berjijit pelan dan mencium Sasuke menghentikan ucapan pria itu. Hanya beberapa detik dan Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya. "Hentikan! Kau bisa membuatku sakit jantung. Jantungku terus saja berdetak kencang, apa kau tahu?"

Sasuke mendengus tidak percaya, ia pikir Naruto tidak akan menyukai perkataan picisan yang entah sejak kapan ada dikepalanya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke langsung menunduk dan menarik tengkuk Naruto mempertemukan bibir mereka yang sudah mulai mendingin terpengaruh hawa di sekitar mereka.

ooOooOoo

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kalau lebih baik kau tidak menggunakan pakaian malam ini?"

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Lepas saja sendiri kalau kau mau." Sasuke menyeringai, ternyata usia membuat semua orang berubah dalam hal nafsu termasuk Naruto yang dulunya sangat polos saat mereka bercinta.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi aku akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah lupa malam ini." Dan sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya.

Dan malam itu, ditemani salju yang turun dengan lebat, mereka becinta sepanjang malam hingga lelah. Hingga seluruh tubuh Naruto hampir penuh dengan _kissmark _Sasuke. Naruto hanya berharap satu hal agar ia tidak hamil cepat seperti dulu. Ia masih ingin melihat Menma tumbuh besar sebelum memberikan Menma adik. Walau sepertinya akan mustahil karena Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya malam itu.

ooOooOoo

"Hahahaha dasar bodoh, lihatlah si spon kuning kesayanganmu itu. Mana—" Sai berhenti berkomentar saat menoleh mendapati Menma yang sudah tidur di atas sofa sambil meringkuk. Sai mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Menma agar anak itu lebih hangat.

"Sepertinya ayah dan ibumu sedang asyik membuatkanmu adik sampai mereka melupakanmu. Tapi, aku senang. Karena ini salju pertama aku tidak sendirian di rumah." Ujar Sai membelai wajah Menma. Ia memang sudah menduga kalau ia tidak akan bosan saat bersama Menma, tapi ia tidak menduga kalau rasanya akan senyaman ini. Apa ini rasanya memiliki keponakan? Betapa beruntungnya Sasuke mendapatkan semua ini, Naruto dan Menma. Mereka berdua adalah hadiah yang sudah di kirim dari Tuhan atas penderitaan pria itu selama ini. Yah, Sasuke memang pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dan ia berharap ia bisa mengukir kisah cinta seperti Sasuke dan Naruto kelak.

"Kau harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat seperti ibumu dan pintar seperti ayahmu. Dan juga tampan seperti paman." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan, Sai kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan untuk seseorang di sana. Seseorang yang Sai yakin tidak akan pernah membalas pesannya.

"_Ibu... kau harus tidur dengan selimut tebal malam ini dan makanlah sesuatu yang hangat sebelum tidur. Ibu tenang saja, aku bahagia malam ini..."_

_**Message sent.**_

ooOooOoo

"Ayah!"

Sasuke langsung berjongkok menyambut Menma yang berlari ke arahnya. "Terima kasih paman." Supir pribadi Sasuke itu kemudian membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. "Bagaimana? Paman Sai tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan? Maafkan ayah, ayah tidak menjemputmu semalam."

Menma menggeleng, "Paman sangat baik pada Menma."

"Tentu saja, karena kau sudah membuatnya tidak kesepian seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tubuh Menma. "Ibumu sepertinya tidak bisa bangun hari ini jadi kau bersama ayah saja hari ini."

"Apa ibu sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Mungkin. Tapi dia pasti akan sembuh besok." Jawab Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah. "Kau ingin melakukan apa hari ini?"

Menma menunjuk keluar, salju masih turun dan belum berhenti sejak semalam. "Apa?"

"Membuat patung salju."

Sasuke langsung mengangguk, "Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan."

Dan pagi itu, bukannya membuat patung salju, mereka malah saling melempar bola salju walau Sasuke terlihat sengaja agar tidak mengenai Menma dan membiarkan Menma menang darinya. _Brugh—"_Ayah kalah!"

Menma duduk di perut Sasuke kemudian tertawa merasa berhasil menumbangkan Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar harus terbiasa tersenyum saat bersama Menma, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak terangkat saat bersama Menma. Sasuke menarik tubuh kecil Menma dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

"Ayah menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangi ayah."

Di dalam rumah Naruto kembali meneteskan air matanya melihat bagaimana Sasuke dan Menma begitu terlihat bahagia bersama. Kali ini ia menangis bukan karena sedih tetapi begitu bahagia melihat kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya bahagia bersama. Naruto lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa foto. Ia lalu mengirimkannya kepada seseorang di sana sebelum bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Menma walau ia butuh usaha keras karena pinggulnya yang terasa remuk karena ulah Sasuke semalam.

"Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku?"

Menma bangkit dari perut Sasuke lalu berlari ke Naruto. Sasuke langsung mengambil salju di sampingnya dan menggenggamnya. Ia melemparkannya ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto langsung mendelik ke arahnya. "Kau juga ingin bersenang-senang bukan? Itulah cara kami berdua bersenang-senang."

Naruto mendelik lalu mendengus, "Benar. Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, si _Teme _tetaplah si _Teme _dan si brengsek tetaplah si brengsek. Naruto tahu kalau hidupnya yang sebenarnya baru saja di mulai. Sasuke memang tidak sempurna seperti pandangan orang lain yang menganggap Sasuke sempurna. Tapi Naruto tahu segalanya, tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa dirinya begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka saling melempar bola salju begitupun dengan Menma yang terlihat begitu bahagia bisa bermain bersama ayah dan ibunya walau cuaca sedang dingin. Hingga akhirnya mereka lelah, mereka bertiga menidurkan diri mereka di atas salju. Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian tersenyum sementara Menma yang berada di tengah menyatukan jemarinya dengan jemari milik ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dulu... sekarang... dan akan menjadi selamanya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dulu... sekarang... dan tentu saja selamanya."

"Aku juga mencintai ayah dan ibu selamanya." Pekik Menma senang membuat Sasuke dan Narutu terkekeh bersamaan. Mereka lalu bangkit dan mengecup kedua pipi Menma bersamaan. Tersenyum bahagia bersama untuk memulai semuanya.

Bukankah segala sesuatunya memang harus di mulai dengan senyum bahagia?

Sementara orang yang menerima pesan Naruto tadi tersenyum hangat melihat gambar-gambar yang di kirim Naruto. "Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, andai saja aku menyadarinya dari awal."

"Lebih baik menyesal terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?"

END

_**Epilog...**_

_**10 years later...**_

"Menma bis—"

"Ini pesananmu dan silahkan dinikmati." Jawab Menma datar, ia benar-benar risih dengan wanita yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya ini. Ia beralih menatap ke meja panjang yang memang dikhususkan untuk keluarga besar. Mereka terlihat terkikik membuat Menma mendengus kesal dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan lain.

"Lihatlah! Sepertinya semakin besar, Menma semakin terlihat seperti Sasuke saja." Naruto mengangguk meringis mengiyakan perkataan Sai. Menma memang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke hingga mereka memiliki sifat yang benar-benar mirip.

"Itu karna Menma tidak pernah jauh dari ayahnya." Gaara menimpali. "Itu karena _gen _tidak akan pernah bisa di ubah." Sahut Itachi.

Sasuke berdecak pelan, "Memang apa salahnya dikerumuni banyak gadis. Menma memang memiliki pesonaku, Naruto beruntung mendapatkanku." Jawabnya melirik Naruto yang kini memasang ekspresi jijik. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Naruto, semua orang yang ada di meja itupun ikut memasang wajah jijik.

"Maaf, begitu banyak pelanggan tadi." Shikamaru baru saja bergabung bersama Kiba yang membawa kue dan roti pesanan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto yang ke 10. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun sebelumnya, hari ini salju turun pertama kali dan mereka memilih merayakannya di toko roti Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sudah berkembang dan memiliki banyak cabang. Tapi mereka merayakannya di toko saat pertama kali mereka membukanya di Konoha. Walaupun tidak semewah cabang yang lain, tetapi ada begitu banyak pelanggan di sini terutama jika Menma datang sebagai pelayan dadakan.

Selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini memang begitu banyak yang berubah, Neji sedang melakukan pendekatan pada Gaara walau Gaara tidak meresponnya dengan baik. Sementara Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sai sendiri memilih untuk menunggu jodohnya datang sendiri atau lebih tepatnya Sai masih mempertahankan kejombloannya. Sementara Itachi memilih untuk fokus pada karirnya karena pria itu sudah berjanji tidak akan membagi hatinya pada orang lain setelah kematian kekasihnya.

Lain lagi dengan ayah dan ibu Sasuke, hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik. Sepertinya Sasuke belum bisa menerima ketulusan ibu dan ayahnya dengan baik. Tapi, setidaknya Sasuke sudah mau pergi makan malam bersama jika mereka mengundang Sasuke dan Naruto. Itu sudah kemajuan, semoga saja semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Setiap rumah tangga pasti memiliki masalah, tetapi Naruto bahagia karena setiap masalah yang mereka hadapi selalu membuat mereka semakin mengenal satu sama lain dan memperat hubungan mereka.

"_Permisi! Apa aku mau memesan 10 bungkus roti coklat dan juga coklat hangatnya 10 gelas." _Seorang laki-laki manis seumuran Menma baru saja memasuki toko, laki-laki itu terlihat membersihkan sisa-sisa salju di mantelnya.

"Maaf tapi kami sudah ma—"

Menma tertegun menatap laki-laki didepannya, laki-laki pertama yang diakuinya berwajah manis setelah ibunya. "Ah, sepertinya aku datang terlambat, ak—"

"Tidak! Maksudku, tunggulah. Aku akan mengambilkan pesananmu. Siapa namamu?"

"Kurama. Kau bisa memanggilku Kurama."

"Ah Kurama." Menma melirik gadis yang selalu mengejarnya itu kemudian tersenyum miring, ia keluar dari belakang kasir dan menarik Kurama ke hadapan gadis itu. "Dia adalah kekasihku yang baru saja datang dari _London_, jadi berhentilah mulai sekarang."

Kurama menganga tidak percaya, termasuk keluarga Menma yang memang duduk tidak jauh darinya, ah terkecuali Sasuke yang hanya bredecak kagum menatap anaknya. Terlebih lagi dengan gadis yang ada didepannya ini. "Dia memang mirip denganku." Gumamnya bangga.

"Ayah bangga padamu Menma." Teriak Sasuke dan kini semua mata beralih kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Mereke kompak menggeleng, "Aku hanya berharap dia tidak brengsek seperti dirimu." Sahut Naruto.

"Aku juga berharap." Sahut Sai dan sepertinya semua orang menyetujuinya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. Semuanya memang akan terasa jauh... jauh... jauh... lebih indah jika kita mendapatkannya dengan jalan yang sulit.

Karena sesuatu yang indah memang tidak pernah kita dapatkan dengan jalan yang mudah...

_**Epilog END...**_

Terima kasih atas kebersamaan kalian... semoga ini ending yang kalian inginkan... laptop saya sedang bermasalah jadi saya sedikit kesulitan buat menulis. semoga dapat gantinya di waktu dekat aminn... saya mau pindah ke fandom sebelah dulu, tamatin cerita yang belum selesai.. pokoknya terima kasih buat kalian, maaf juga kalau saya banyak nuntut sebelumnya dan memberikan story yang mengecewakan.. terima kasih...


End file.
